


The Dragon and The Phoenix - A Love Story

by helloreadthissmut



Category: The Legend of The Phoenix (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Chinese Inspired, Chronicles, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Imperialism, Light Sadism, Long Distance Relationship, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Fetish, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sadism, Secret Mission, Secret Relationship, Sex, Spies, True Love, long fanfiction, ongoing, saga, tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 68,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Previously titled "With Yin Zhen"A fanfic about Yin Zhen and the MC from the mobile game "Legend of the Phoenix".Yin Zhen always knew what he wanted: power and to be Emperor.When he met her, he became enchanted...over the years, they fell deeper in love but forces beyond their control are trying to tear them apart.
Relationships: Yin Zhen & MC, Yin Zhen / MC, Yin Zhen / Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	1. The Story Begins

"May you have many years of happiness," the Fourth Prince said as he paid respect to the new Empress of the land and his older brother, the new Emperor, during their wedding reception.  
"Thank you, Fourth Prince," she said. Her eyes sparkled in happiness and it was a shame they didn't sparkle for him instead.  
"Thank you, Brother." his brother said. His facial expression was one of joy but inside he was waiting for the night to end so that he could finally rest. He had fought hard to become Emperor and the usefulness of his wife the Empress was coming to an end...  
The Fourth Prince took another look at his beautiful sister-in-law, smiled, then turned away. He could only pray that he would find a wonderful, loyal woman such as she.  
\---  
"How is the Empress? I haven't heard any news for a while."  
"Didn't you hear? She's dead."  
The Fourth Prince felt a deep sense of loss. His sister-in-law seemed like a sweet young woman and he was envious of his brother that he had the chance to marry her.  
"How can this be?"  
"She and her family were put to death. They betrayed the Emperor."  
"When did this happen?"  
"This happened a few nights ago."  
"Leave. I've heard enough."  
He dismissed the Eunuch who had delivered the message to him as he went to his bed, sat, and wept. He wondered why in the world his brother would kill his own wife. He would have never hurt her. Now, he had to live with the memory of her loss.  
"Why—" he managed before his voice broke in sadness.  
\---

The Fourth Prince, Yin Zhen, and his sister-in-law reunited in the next life when she had run off with his wallet.  
Before he could talk with her, he had to deal with the thief trying to chase after her.  
"What happened?!" he asked the thief.  
"Oh! Sir! She took my wallet!"  
"Liar! That is my wallet! Now you better have a damn good reason for bothering the lady—"  
"I came up with the idea to take the wallet from her. I was foolish! I see the error of my ways! Please, let me go! I'll never come near here again—"  
"Scram."  
With that command, the thief ran away.  
"Is this your wallet, hero?" she said.  
His heart rate began to quicken from hearing her voice. This was not like him at all. She seemed so familiar. He couldn't pinpoint why.  
"Are you really willing to die for a wallet? Dummy," he said.  
He was tickled pink when she became visibly frustrated in front of him.  
"I think we will get along just fine," he smiled, turning away, "You can keep the wallet as a reminder of our first meeting."  
\---

One fateful day, Yin Zhen and the Crown Prince were sitting in the garden together. They were discussing who they should summon to make them both tea, when the lovely woman Yin Zhen saw the other day arrived. He stared at her. Seeing her dressed for work was just as, if not more, attractive when he saw her the first time.  
"What are you doing here?" the Crown Prince asked.  
"Oh, I was just passing through! Please excuse me-"  
"Wait. Stay for a while. You might have come at the right time."  
She turned and then didn't dare to look at Yin Zhen. She had no idea that she had encountered the Fourth Prince the other day. She had gushed over him calling him a hero. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. What did he think of her? And now she understood why he said that they would "get along just fine": He knew they would see each other again.  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and serve me and the Fourth Prince some tea?" The Crown Prince said.  
Eunuch Gui nodded in approval towards the young woman.  
"As your Majesties wish."  
She went over and started preparing and serving the tea.  
"I've never seen this technique before," The Crown Prince said.  
"I have. This is Min style," Yin Zhen said, "I'm surprised a maid like you knows this."  
"I have read many books...Fourth Prince."  
"A self-learner."  
He turned to his brother.  
"She seems to be very clever, doesn't she?"  
"Indeed. I was just about to say the same thing."  
"Indeed," Eunuch Gui piped in, "She's a two-faced sweet talker."  
It took all of her inner strength not to die of embarrassment.  
"A 'two-faced sweet talker'. How delightful. You do know that's an insult, right?" Yin Zhen asked.  
"Don't use words that you don't understand the meaning of! It's embarrassing!" The Crown Prince scolded.  
Eunuch Gui got onto his knees.  
"Forgive me your Majesties!"  
"You may rise," The Fourth Prince said, "Just remain silent for the rest of the day, I cannot bear to hear another ignorant thing from you today."  
Eunuch Gui obeyed the command and fell silent as he stood up from the ground.  
"You do a good job serving the tea," The Crown Prince said, "In the future, I may ask you to serve me again." Yin Zhen shifted his gaze from the young woman to his brother. There was no way he was letting him put a move on the beautiful girl before he could. He just had to determine when to make his own move. He turned back and watched her moving. He was concerned that she was quite slender but her overall presence and demeanor were breathtaking. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. All of his life, he had pictured himself marrying a beauty of high social ranking. The woman who stood before them made him question everything. How could he be so enchanted by such an uncouth woman and how did it happen so quickly?  
"What's with that expression brother? Why are you looking at the girl like that?"  
As the young woman's eyes widened slightly, he quickly looked away from her.  
"Nothing. I just feel that you should be aware of someone who is this eloquent."  
She nervously smiled before responding, "The Fourth Prince must have misunderstood. I'm not like that."  
"Don't worry about it. That's just how my brother is," The Crown Prince said. Yin Zhen decided not to respond to that quip but would calculate how and when his brother would pay for that remark.  
After a good half an hour, the Crown Prince finally took his leave.  
It was just the young woman and Yin Zhen now.


	2. I Will Remember Your Name

"Fourth Prince, do you still need me here?"  
He looked toward her, smirking.  
"Yes. You're not going anywhere until I say so."  
"Very well..."  
There was an awkward silence between them as she poured more tea and placed it in front of Yin Zhen.  
"Dummy, what happened to all that spirit you had? Aren't you going to get up in my face?"  
After stepping back, she decided to speak.  
"Should I return the wallet, your Highness?"  
"Who said I want the wallet? I said you could keep it. Don't be so pretentious...you really are two-faced. How infuriating."  
"Then I shall take my leave, if that's how you feel-"  
"Stay. Didn't you hear me? Hm?"  
He laughed softly at her expense and she started blushing.  
"What? Are you working through your humiliation? I think it's fun. Even the tea tastes much better."  
A silence fell upon them.  
"What was your name, again?" he said.  
"(Y/N). Please feel free to call me by first name, your Highness."  
"(Y/N)..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'll remember your name."  
"Very good. Whatever you need me for, Fourth Prince, you can summon for me."  
"Is that so?"  
She couldn't help but feel a tingle travel downwards. She kept it to herself and didn't respond as she stood on standby to be ready to serve him. She was not only being accommodating, she was using it as an excuse to get closer to him. She had viewed him as a handsome man in this life and in her past life. All of her previous love for the Crown Prince had died in the direct act of betrayal in the past life, and now she didn't have to ignore her attraction for Yin Zhen.  
"Which palace do you serve?" he asked.  
"Miss Sui Xian."  
"It's a little far from me. But if you say so, I believe that you will come when you're called."  
She tensed, not liking being spoken about as if she were a pet.  
"Oh, was that too informal?"  
She didn't dare respond even as he softly laughed at her expense.  
"If you have something to say, you should say it now instead of standing there looking resentful."  
How could he read her so easily? She looked away from him, growing angry. He laughed before changing the subject.  
"What brought you here to the palace?"  
"To serve the Emperor," she said.  
"Really? Is that all?"  
"What else would there be? What are you getting at?"  
"There. Finally. An honest response out of you. You don't have to be so guarded with me. I won't bite...unless..."  
He cleared his throat, not wanting to continue that sentence. She cleared her throat as well, trying not to let the heat of her inner arousal show as she felt her face grow more flushed.  
"So what brought you here, really?" he asked once more.  
"I wanted to find my own path in life. My life back home seemed dull and lifeless."  
"So a life of servitude is better? I'm not believing any of this. Let's just change the subject for now."  
She looked at him, her expression darkening.  
"I have my ways of finding out things," he said, "If you won't tell me, I will find out one way or the other regardless."  
"Your Highness, there's really nothing more than what I'm telling you."  
"You're a liar, and a terrible one at that," he said, drinking his tea, "You may be able to fool my brother, but you can't fool me."  
He was silent as he enjoyed his beverage and the sight of her growing quietly furious with him.  
"This tea is delicious by the way, thank you."  
"You're welcome, your Highness."  
He ignored her tone of voice before deciding to speak once more: "Tell me, what do you think of becoming my personal maid?"  
"I will do as you wish, Your Highness," she said.  
He smiled as he watched her sigh and grow tense in front of him. She was going to be fun to toy with.  
He silently enjoyed his tea, stealing a glance at her every so often. 

\---

Through pigeon mail, she knew how to best serve Yin Zhen in his residence. She was able to spend time with Eunuch Gui and some of her other comrades in-between her duties and errands. One day, she decided to check how much ink Zhen had left on his desk. He had the bare minimum left. She took action, leaving a message for him through pigeon mail and having correspondence with him thereafter:  
"I refilled the midnight oil and the ink on your desk, Fourth Prince. Please don't stay up too late into the night for your health's sake."  
"Didn't I order you not to touch anything on my desk?"  
"I made the ink outside and brought it back to your desk. I was just being diligent."  
"Why didn't you come see me to present this?"  
"I thought you had told me you detest disturbance."  
"I've changed my mind. You may come to keep me company when you refill my ink and midnight oil."  
"Yes, Fourth Prince. As you wish."

\---

Yin Zhen had just finished the last page when he looked up and saw that the lady had collapsed onto the bench she was sitting on. He jumped up and rushed over to her, and was relieved to see that she was just sleeping. His heart started racing. She was beautiful awake and asleep. He imagined waking up next to her in the morning.  
This woman was very dangerous to him. But danger had always excited him.  
He cast his thoughts aside since he knew that he needed to return her back to her main residence, but didn't want her to catch a cold. He made up his mind to give her one of his robes.  
Most of his robes were being cleaned and only a few of his most treasured ones remained in his wardrobe. He found one with a phoenix embroidered on the back.  
"This will be perfect."  
His heart began to race again as he knelt down and gently wrapped her into his robe. He was careful not to wake her.  
The robe was an orange color, but in the dark it looked like a dark gold which made Zhen's imagination run wild. Wrapping the Emperor's wife in a golden robe before mating on the full moon was a long standing tradition. Zhen had studied the Kama Sutra and other many erotic books in his spare time, determined to make his future lover the happiest woman alive and to reward her for her love and loyalty to him. He looked at her and knew that he had convinced himself that the maid sleeping on the bench would be that woman. He would implement as many techniques as he could remember so that he could bring her to heaven first. Once he mastered that, he would teach her how to please him.  
His overly active imagination stirred his cock dragon to life, and he inwardly cursed himself. 

The maid was a very dangerous woman for him, he knew it deep inside of his soul. But it was too late...  
He finished wrapping her, stood up, and walked away to give himself a moment to (painfully) cool off.  
When he was no longer erect, he went over and picked her up. He forced himself to concentrate on bringing her home and not wander back to those forbidden thoughts.  
He met with Shi Lian who was sweeping the front garden. She rushed to Yin Zhen, bowing in respect.  
"Greetings, your Highness. Is the young miss alright?!"  
"She's fine. She just fell asleep."  
"Oh you are too kind! Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. Just make sure she gets back to her room without awakening. She must be very tired."  
"As you wish."  
With that Shi Lian took her into her arms and carried her back into the residency.


	3. Passionate Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Zhen summons for the young lady.  
> When they are finally alone, sparks ignite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

She was summoned to Yin Zhen's room after dinner one night and he was in his nightrobe with braided hair. She had never seen him outside of formal attire before and it aroused her.  
"Any idea why I've summoned for you?" he asked her.  
"No."  
"I'm going away on a mission to serve my Father. I need someone to accompany me," he said.  
"Whatever you wish for, Fourth Prince, I will agree."  
"I'm a thorn in the side of both the Crown Prince and the 9th Prince. Do you still want to serve me?" he asked.  
"I'm just a maid, Fourth Prince. I'm not concerned about—"  
"No. I need you to be concerned. If you continue to serve me, you may anger the Crown Prince and the 9th Prince. Will you still stay by my side? Think about it."  
She was quiet for a moment. She looked at Yin Zhen, who had been antagonizing but kind to her. She had started to look forward to seeing him on duty, silently admiring his physical features as she watched him work late into the night, bringing food and drink to him to nourish his body, and keeping him company for tea time.  
"You are kind and thoughtful, Fourth Prince. I will serve you," she said.  
"Good. I'm glad you have agreed. Go tell the servants they are dismissed until I return. I want you to start serving me now."  
"Now? Why now?" she said.  
"Because I said so."  
"Surely I am not enough—"  
"Did you not hear me? I said it was enough. Now, go," he commanded.  
She did as she was ordered and then returned to Yin Zhen's room.  
"Fourth Prince...how exactly do you need me to serve you at this hour?"  
She knew that she may anger him, but she had to be direct with him. His gaze softened, which blew her mind.  
"You may choose," he said, "Either burn the incense in the corner or give me a massage. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I just need something to help me de-stress."  
His honesty with her moved her.  
"I will surprise you," she said.  
"Really?" he said, "I wait with baited breath."  
She went over to the incense and changed it to one of Jasmine. It was the primary ingredient in Yin Zhen's favorite tea and also a known aphrodisiac. She wondered if it wasn't a coincidence.  
She went over to pull out the massage oil and went back to him.  
"Help me undress from the waist down."  
Her eyes widened as she blushed. Did she just hear him right? She was shocked how direct he was being. She smiled softly as she waited for him to clarify what he had said as her heart raced in excitement.  
His eyes quickly widened, before he blushed furiously.  
"I meant the other way around. The waist up. I swear that's what I meant! Don't think that I'm some kind of pervert!"  
"Why don't I completely undress you?" she said.  
His eyes flickered with desire from her response: She wanted him like he wanted her. He couldn't pass up on this chance.  
"Very well," he said.  
Her heart raced as he turned away from her and she started to unrobe him. There was no way she could deny her arousal for him as those feelings traveled deep into her core and lingered there.  
In their silence, she noticed that both of them were starting to breathe heavier. She looked down and admired his bare ass before moving her gaze upwards towards his shoulders. She didn't dare to look over his shoulder, at first. He was more majestic undressed than she was expecting him to be, and it delighted her.  
"Do you like what you see?"  
She didn't reply. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an answer.  
"Don't make me turn around to force you to answer me. I won't hold back."  
"Hold back what?"  
He scoffed.  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck and she felt him shiver.  
"How's that for an answer?"  
"I-Is this how you serve your masters?"  
"No...just you."  
She wandered her hands towards his groin before stopping just above it. She wondered if she was being too forward. She couldn't help herself as she looked down and saw his prominent erection.  
"You do all of that to me and then you stop?"  
He chuckled softly as he took her hand and led it down towards his dragon. He guided her hand to squeeze him gently as he rubbed upwards slowly. He emitted a quiet sound of arousal as their hands moved downwards, which aroused them both.  
"Let me go get the massage oil," she said as she tried to pull back.  
He wouldn't let her go.   
"Don't stop now. Follow my lead."  
"Very well, Fourth Prince."  
"Call me Yin Zhen."  
"Very well, Yin Zhen."  
"That's it."  
He guided her hand over his cock as it began to emitt pre-cum.  
"Yin Zhen! What is-?"  
"I can't help it. You activate my chakra so quickly."  
"Yin Zhen..."  
"Who said to stop? Move with me..."  
Speaking his name felt majestic and powerful. He started to moan softly as she continued to pleasure him. In about fifteen strokes, the Fourth Prince came undone.  
He was moaning and panting and felt hot in her arms. She moaned softly over how horny she felt.  
He turned around, flushed in the face. His after orgasm face and body made her womanhood tingle and throb for the very first time.  
"What was that sound you just made?" he said.  
"I-I couldn't help it," she managed as her body reacted in new ways she had never known before.  
"Don't you ever do that for anyone else. Only I am allowed to hear you sing like that. The most beautiful, erotic, heavenly sound I've ever heard."  
"Yin Zhen...I don't want anyone to hear you sing either."  
He closed the distance between them as he leaned in to kiss her, hungrily. She moaned and he abruptly stopped their kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes and started breathing heavier.  
She moaned again as he resumed hungrily kissing her once more. He grabbed her ass and firmly held it with both hands as they both panted and tongued each other. A few times, she gagged from how he kissed her so deeply. He would softly apologize then gently lick her lips and wait for her to open her mouth once more.  
Yin Zhen helped her undress as their kisses and panting continued.  
She was now completely naked in front of him.  
He moved fast and pulled her closer to him by the waist.  
"Get into my bed. Tonight, I want to take you to heaven."  
She felt another tingle of delight travel downwards from how he spoke to her. She was falling in love, hard and fast, and it thrilled and scared her.

He soon joined her in bed, gently spreading her legs open while running his hands down her inner thighs. He looked at her lower half and he knew his hard work had begun. His groin was aching and begging for attention once more, but he refused to give in. First, he had to find her chakra point to fully bring her to climax.  
He spread her lower lips open and admired her erotic form. It was even more arousing than the illustrations from the Kama Sutra. He paid tribute to her womanhood with a soft kiss and she moaned. He moved back to lick over one part and she started to squirm.  
"Hold still."  
"Yin Zhen, you-"  
He ignored her breathless voice as he licked again and she cried out. He knew that had to be her chakra.  
He held her legs down as he began to lick, kiss, and rub over her.  
"Yin Zhen! Please stop! It's too much!"  
"If someone walks in from all of your noise, don't blame me for it."  
"I can't help it...it feels so good."  
"Then I won't stop. Why would I if it feels good?"  
After he let her legs go and had been giving her oral for a few minutes, she thrust herself upwards into his face which made him freeze. He was fully erect just from her actions. She made him lose control, and the danger excited him.  
"Was that too intense?"  
He chuckled softly.  
He led her hand behind his head.  
"Show me, girl. Shove it in my face."  
His cock twitched in approval as she humped upwards in his face once more as he found her rhythm and orally fucked her.  
Soon she was crying out his name as she came for the first time.

As she came down from heaven, he repositioned himself so that he could stroke his cock dragon. She sat up and stared at him rubbing his generous size and felt her mouth watering. He stopped when he saw that she was watching him. She reached out and touched his cock.  
"Yin Zhen, is there a way we can both-?"  
She didn't finish her sentence as he laid back onto his bed and motioned for her to join him.  
"Put yourself over my face," he said gently.  
She moved her lower half over his face before she slowly put his cock dragon into her mouth. She moaned in approval over his cock while he closed his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure of feeling her womanhood over his face and the vibrations of her moaning over his dragon. He flinched in pain.  
"Open your mouth more! No teeth!"  
She did as he asked and then mimicked the movements of her hand using her mouth. He groaned in approval.  
He dove his tongue into her deepest core as she rubbed once more over his face, while he accepted the pleasure her mouth was giving to his dragon. She rubbed herself over his face, not letting him move unless he pushed her lower half upwards to gasp for air. His warm breath against her womanhood drove her wild.  
It wasn't long before she cried out again from her own pleasure. He licked all that he could from her, loving the taste of her nectar. He would need to be careful not to become addicted, in case of the corruption of his mind. His eyes were closed, but he still saw a white light as he came inside of her mouth...

Both of them were still panting as they joined each other's side to cuddle. She used a blanket to wipe his face that had gotten soaked. Once they had caught their breath, she wanted to ask him a question.  
"Yin Zhen. Where did you learn—"  
"Kama Sutra, naturally."  
"What is that?"  
"I will show you some day. The more we are together like this-"  
"Yin Zhen...you forget who we are. You are royalty and I am a commoner. What we shared was amazing but we can't-"  
"Enough," he said, grabbing her He took in a deep breath and sighed.  
"It looks like I will have to activate your chakra and pleasure you more before I can convince you to commit yourself to me," he said, "Very well. I love a challenge."  
"Yin Zhen?"  
He moved his hand over to her lower half and began to touch her once more...


	4. Come For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

After another hour, she was on her back, Yin Zhen's cock inside of her mouth from above her, and his mouth, tongue, and fingers pleasuring her womanhood as she would continually rub against his face to build up to the next orgasm. Each release felt better than the last and her contractions would become more intense each time. It was undisputed, in her mind, that Yin Zhen was an amazing lover.  
"I can't...stop...I can't..."  
"Just take it. Cum for me, (Y/N)."  
She whimpered as she reached yet another orgasm. It was somewhat painful, but also was a great release from inside of her.  
He had reached his limit as he exploded inside of her mouth once more as he panted and shook above her. He tasted so good and she swallowed every drop from him. She could get addicted to his seed if she wasn't careful.  
He used his remaining stamina to rearrange his body to lay next to her as he gently panted and rubbed her everywhere. He openly gazed at her with passion in his eyes as he looked over every inch of her naked, wet, hot, and soft body.  
"Don't look at other men any longer," he said, after catching his breath, "After tonight, you're mine. And you can only ever be mine."  
She didn't reply as she simply placed her hand over his waist. She moved in and kissed him softly, feeling their heartbeats against each other.  
\---

"(Y/N) wake up. It is dawn. We should start to prepare for the journey."  
She woke up with a start, wondering what she was doing in such a luxurious bed. Then she suddenly remembered: Yin Zhen had orally fucked her into the afterlife and took her virginity with him. Now she had returned and it was back to reality.  
"Yes! Of course! I'll get started."  
He started laughing as she jumped out of bed and went over to start packing.  
"Yin Zhen...what is funny?"  
"Do you realize you're not even dressed?"  
She looked down and realized she was indeed still naked.  
"What happened?"  
"You drifted off to sleep as we cuddled together," he smiled, "I wish last night could have lasted longer..."  
"Yin Zhen..."  
"Your things are already packed. I had a few of my maids go to get access to your room."  
"You knew I would agree to go with you?"  
"I thought there was a good chance."

\---

She was hungry for more by the time they both had arrived to the residence. Knowing how Yin Zhen was, she would have to wait for him to initiate their next tyrst in the sack.  
She sighed, knowing that it was no use driving herself crazy with desire. She concentrated on serving him his dinner and tea instead. He seemed very content with what she had made for him. He enjoyed his meal in silence, not having small talk with her as he usually did. Soon, he was done.  
"(Y/N)"  
"Yes, Yin Zhen?"  
"Thank you for your service today. Why don't you go have a rest & then come to see me in my bedroom when you're ready?"  
"As you wish," she said.  
She bowed respectfully and then went off to her room. She changed into her most comfortable night attire so that it could be easily removed. She left part of it loose to further enhance the easiness of clothing removal.  
She stopped half way, wondering if she was seeming to be too eager to see him.  
Yin Zhen opened the door and saw her and he smiled in satisfaction.  
"Come," he said, "I am eager to see you too."

\---

"Yin Zhen...My legs...I can't—"  
He firmly held onto her legs before resuming his oral sex over her. He had come quickly again, but made up his mind to drink her nectar until she lost her mind. Or he lost his. Whichever happened first. His desire to make love to her with his dragon grew stronger every minute. He was fighting his urges.  
She kept crying out and moaning, overwhelmed. He knew she was close.  
"Yin Zhen!"  
She did all that she could to not collapse over his face as she orgasmed for the countless time.  
She looked down and saw that his cock had gotten erect again.  
"(Y/N), let me become one with you."  
She turned to look at him while her lower half was still in his face, "I know you want me...and I honestly wouldn't mind...but we can't! There's too much to risk."  
He fingered her damp arousal, making her legs shake, then he moved his fingers towards her backdoor. She gasped.  
"In the Kama Sutra...this is for pleasure."  
She moaned as he fingered her backdoor. It was another new sensation she had never felt before.  
"Let's become one. I want you so badly..."  
"What if it hurts?"  
"We can use a lot of oil. Let me help you get into position."  
He maneuvered her to kneel on all fours.  
"Yin Zhen...my legs..."  
"Not much longer. You've lasted this long. I'll lift your legs up soon."  
She shook as she did her best to stay in position.  
He quickly lifted her lower half and guided his well lubricated dragon into her backdoor entrance. She grit her teeth, feeling the pressure of his thick tip going inside of her.  
"Breathe," he said, "Breathe...relax, (Y/N). Yes...that's it. I'm going in more."  
She teared up as he deeply groaned. She felt a burning sensation from him opening her backdoor.  
"Good girl...you feel so good..."  
He rubbed her chakra which helped her relax more and forget about the pain. Soon, she grit her teeth in discomfort as he pushed deeper. They couldn't afford to have a baby out of wedlock, it was too risky. This was the only way they could make love other than continuous oral sex.  
"Breathe...that's it. I'm getting closer..."  
"You love this, don't you?"  
He shared a deviant gaze with her. She was absolutely right: what pleased him more than making her cum was making her hurt. He would not verbally admit this to her, but they both knew the truth.  
"I'm almost all the way in...bear with it."  
With a firm push, his entire dragon was inside of her.  
He moved, and she began to verbally protest.  
Yin Zhen shoved her face down into the bed and she bit down into the bedsheets as he made love pumping into her ass. The sight of her being in so much pain drove him insane. He would be merciful and tease her clit in-between thrusting and then stop as she started panting. He was edging her and he loved the power he had over her pleasure.  
Soon, he couldn't think anymore as he pumped inside of her and was reaching his peak.  
She cried out his name and he groaned hers when he finally orgasmed and came inside of her.  
He was panting and covered in sweat as he removed himself to lay next to her. He comforted her; caressing her body as she slowly forgave him for the physical pain he inflicted upon her....  
\---

The next day, she was very sore. But she was very pleasured and satisfied. Yin Zhen had won: she could never love another man liked she now loved him. She helped brush his hair in the morning and they both felt as if they were newlyweds waking up from their first night of passion.  
"(Y/N), if you need rest today please feel free to take it. I've taken up a lot of your time recently."  
"Time well spent."  
"I'm glad we agree on that," he smiled at her as they looked into each other's eyes.  
He moved his hand over the side of her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss. That kiss spoke volumes to her as if he just verbally said to her, "I love you."  
She kissed him back making sure to declare from the bottom of her heart: "I love you, too."  
She pulled back, going back to braiding his hair. She knew it would be suspicious if she delayed getting him ready any longer.  
"To save time, just come into the dining room in your current robes. You don't want to be late to reporting to the Emperor. I'll get your breakfast and tea ready soon. Just give me a few minutes to change."  
He nodded, not saying a word. He was too proud to ask her to stay with him a little longer. The loneliness in his heart returned as she left his room, despite knowing that he would see her tonight and for breakfast.  
He had fallen for her very quickly and the thought excited him and terrified him. He couldn't let her know how much she meant to him just yet until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could trust her. So far, she was proving him right. She was a trustworthy woman so far.


	5. Carefree Passion Interrupted

As his lover worked her way up in social status, their secret encounters became few and far between. What started off as weekly trysts in the bedroom became bi-weekly or monthly. When she received her great promotion, The Fourth Prince couldn't ask for her anymore to serve him because it would insult his Grandmother. On top of the love he had for her, he was beginning to grow a deep friendship with her. Before she was promoted to work with the Empress Dowager, she was living part-time in his residence. Once a week, they would take each other to heaven. He wrote to her at least once a week when she was in her primary residence and she did the same. She would occasionally deliver romantic sachets to him, which made him feel special. No other woman had ever done that for him before. She was the first one to attract his interest in a romantic way, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

They continued to correspond through pigeon mail and would occasionally run into each other in the palace. If they had free time, they would chat with one another and he would give her advice if she seemed troubled.  
Over time he revealed his secret place to relax, which they now called 'Lotuscape', and he knew from that moment onwards that she would always have a special place in his heart. He was in love with her. And there was nothing no could do or say that would change his mind.

He was considering asking her to join his side, as an ally. He just had to figure out when. He was beginning to see that she was plotting to dethrone the Crown Prince. He didn't understand why, but knew it was her reason for being in the palace. 

When she had been promoted to work with his Grandmother, he had to dive into his work to ignore his feelings of urgent carnal need. He would work until he passed out in bed. When he couldn't, he would have to pleasure himself while thinking of her.

On one particular weekend, his lover invited herself to stay with him out of the blue.  
"Are you busy this weekend?" She wrote to him in pigeon mail.  
"No. Why?" He replied.  
"The Empress Dowager is going away for the weekend and will return late on the third day. She has given me time to do as I wish. I wanted to come over and see you."  
Two days of doing the unspeakable. It made his heart race in excitement. His cock dragon was also coming to life even while he was sitting down. He would sit for a lot longer now.  
"As you wish. I'll have your old room prepared under the guise of me summoning you to serve me. I'll have Eunuch Gui deliver the message tonight. Don't keep me waiting long."

After he had managed to calm himself down with an aching groin, he stayed focused on his work for the next several hours until he heard footsteps and a door opening. It was her. He only had to finish a few more paragraphs of his proposal to the financial department and then he could finish the rest on the third day. He drank the last of the tea Eunuch Gui had brought for him hours before, the bitterness stinging his mouth.  
Yin Zhen remembered that she had once advised him on the treasury affairs and the advice really helped him. If she was his Empress, he knew he could rely on her from time to time if he needed it.  
But he had no idea how he could make it happen. His father had been considering an arranged marriage for him, although it was merely rumor at the moment. He knew there was some truth to it.  
Tonight, he didn't have to think about that. He still had time to devise a plan, anyway.

"Yin Zhen..."  
He looked up at his sweet and gentle lover. He had gotten lost in his thoughts and in his work and didn't notice she had entered his study.  
Whatever he was working on, it could stop for the moment.  
He stood up and walked towards her, kissing her hand.  
"I've missed you," he said.  
"I've missed you too."  
She embraced him, but he pushed her back.  
"Someone could still be here. I did send everyone away, but you never know. I'll give an excuse for you to come into my bedroom...trust me...let's pretend."  
He cleared his throat.  
"It's about time, (Y/N)! I've been waiting too long for you!"  
She knelt down.  
"Forgive me, Fourth Prince!"  
"I need you to work on something important, yet you kept me waiting! Follow me, and I will show you what you need to do. You won't stop until the job is done, understood?"  
Her heart was racing from the sexual undertones of what he was saying to her.  
"As you wish, your Highness."  
He helped her stand up and kissed her hand once more.  
"Let's go..."

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Yin Zhen had his hand gently placed on the side of her face as he kissed her lips. They held each other close as their kissing went from gentle, soft, and warm to rushed, hard, and hot. She could feel his heat pressing against his robe and she rubbed it from the outside.  
He gasped and quickly suppressed his moan. She persisted with her rubbing and he grabbed both of her hands. One had been teasing him and the other lingered not far away. He moved her hands to start taking off his clothes as he began to take off hers.  
She quickly went towards the bed, laid down, then spread her legs open. It was too tempting to put his dragon inside of her womanhood when he saw her lay down like that. He quickly moved over to the opposite side of the bed to grab a silk hankercheif from his dresser, then he went onto the bed, and climbed over her face.  
She was soaking wet and the sight made his cock ache and throb. He moved his dragon into her face but she was teasing him, only letting him into her mouth partially. She laughed.  
"If you want to play around like that..."  
He licked one of her petals softly then pulled back and licked a different way. He applied feather light pressure then completely pulled back.  
She started licking over his shaft and balls and he groaned.  
"You're too loud Yin Zhen."  
He laughed.  
"I might do something we may both regret if you don't tame this dragon soon."  
"What if you pulled it out?"  
"It's too risky."  
"I ache like you do."  
He gently placed this thumb inside of her and she moaned.  
She bucked her hips upwards, urging him to give her oral. He bucked his downwards and she grabbed his shaft in protest. He laughed.  
"You can handle the dragon first, can't you? You've done it many times."  
She didn't respond but instead slowly put his cock into her mouth.  
He began to thrust inside of her mouth, making her moan in protest as she grabbed his shaft to limit his movements.  
He finally leaned down and began to pleasure her womanhood. As they began to mutually pleasure each other, he suddenly imagined being inside of her and that quickly brought on his orgasm. He groaned and growled in relief and frustration as he came inside of her mouth. He loved but also hated when he orgasmed too quickly.  
He removed himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed, ashamed.  
"Where are you going?"  
He turned and seeing her mouth dirty from the aftermath of his orgasm made his heart quicken once more.  
"I'm not finished yet. I need to come, too," she said.  
"I was too quick and—"  
"I don't care about that. I never have. Just come back and pleasure my chakra. Only you know how to do it just right. I need you."

The rest of the night was spent orally and anally fucking for hours.  
Yin Zhen would finger her backdoor entrance until she was moaning almost constantly.  
At the end of the night, he mounted her from behind and she was whimpering. She looked so uncomfortable from his second round of anal and it made him fully satisfied. He loved seeing her suffer for his pleasure.  
"Say my name," he commanded her as he slowly began thrusting.  
"Yin Zhen!" she managed, noticing he was increasing his force and speed.  
"Who you do belong to?"  
"You, Yin Zhen."  
"Good girl."  
She leaned back down into his bedsheets...

...

The next day, after tea and breakfast, they spent the remainder of the day doing much of the same. On the third day, they had one last lovemaking session before she tearfully had to leave Yin Zhen behind. He held her for as long as they could hold each other for until they finally said goodbye.  
...

Some time later, the Emperor hosted a border hunt. Yin Zhen could indirectly spend time with his lover and his brothers. A perfect day...or so he thought.

It had all happened so fast. He and his brother, Crown Prince, were getting ready to get onto their horses to compete in archery.  
"Protect his Majesty!"  
He snapped his gaze over, and a chaotic scene ensued. Suddenly, she had jumped in front of the Emperor.  
Fu Heng shouted her name in horror.  
Yin Zhen's heart started racing as he registered what had happened. The Eunuchs and maids quickly summoned for physicians as the assassins were quickly overtaken by guards and other princes. He didn't know what he could do to help, but he found himself rushing over to the chaos.  
He saw the physicians wrapping her up to stop the bleeding and then try to group around and lift her.  
As the assassins started to poison themselves to prevent capture and torture, the Fourth Prince rushed over, lifted her up, and held her close in his arms.  
"Fourth Prince?!"  
"I'll carry her. Lead the way."  
He clung onto her body, hoping that somehow he could save her from just carrying her to safety. He remembered the first time he had carried her in his arms when had shoved herself into a wall to avoid colliding with him and she flinched:

"Why did you do that?" he had said.  
"I didn't want to run into you."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
He looked down, and surely enough it was a lie.  
"You're not fine. You're bleeding."  
"This is nothing. I'll go home and get changed and put some medicine-"  
"I'm taking you to see a physician."  
He lifted her up.  
"Thank you," she quietly said, blushing.  
"You're mine. Don't pretend to be brave with me."

What would he give to have her awake and not bleeding so profusely once more?  
...

Later that night, after the physicians insisted things would be fine, he went home. He finally was able to break down. He was worried sick about her, still able to smell her blood, and he didn't know if she would live.  
He never told her how he felt about her. They had made love many times, but never exchanged those words with one another. Now he might never be able to.

It felt as if time had stopped over the next few days. Life was colorless, boring, and numb...

One day, Eunuch Gui came rushing into his study.  
"Fourth Prince! (Y/N) has awakened!"  
Without responding, Yin Zhen jumped up and rushed over as quickly as he could to see her. He knew exactly where she was.

Before he could approach her room he heard Fu Heng:  
"Why would you throw away your life like that?!"  
"I was the closest to the Emperor. I had to do something," MC replied.  
Yin Zhen entered the room, putting them both into silence.  
"It's getting crowded in here." Yin Zhen said.  
"Fourth Prince, I cannot properly greet you. I apologize," she said.  
"Don't worry. You keep resting."  
He looked over to Fu Heng until he nodded his head and left.  
"Should you really be here? People might start badmouthing-"  
"Is that what you think? I didn't hear you say the same to Fu Heng!"  
"He's been a friend of mine since childhood."  
"How are you feeling, really?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.  
"I'm in pain still, but..."  
She flinched.  
"No one will dare to badmouth you for any reason. You saved the Emperor," he said.  
He couldn't find the words to comfort her but instead sat near her side and looked at her.  
She daringly took his hand and smiled. He didn't move, not wanting to attract attention. Her attendants were not far, either playing dumb or truly oblivious. She squeezed his fingers and he squeezed hers back.  
"I'll let you rest. Please get better soon."  
He knew he had to leave before both of them acted too rashly.  
"Thank you for coming to see me, Your Highness."  
With that, he nodded and took his leave.


	6. Not Too Late To Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've barely acknowledged me since the border hunt. Have I done something to offend you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content

"You've barely acknowledged me since the border hunt. Have I done something to offend you?" She said in her pigeon mail to Yin Zhen.  
"My brother may target you if he finds out about you and me. Don't write me often until further notice."  
Ignoring him, she replied.  
"What harm is it? If we catch him red-handed, we can have him punished."  
"No, I'm not doing that." He replied.  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be careful."  
He was growing irritated with her persistence. He responded:  
"Dummy, no. I won't agree to that. I would never put someone I love in danger. And besides...I've got a plan."  
His heart beat faster when he wrote out his love for her. He could crumple the paper and ommit that sentence, but he couldn't bear to do it. She needed to know, despite the fact he knew that writing it down casually was cowardly, but he left the sentence there.  
Her heart started racing when she read "love". She sort of knew, but now there was confirmation. She had to write a proper response to that casual declaration, but needed more time first.  
"Very well. I trust you and will support whatever you do."  
He decided not to press the issue, letting her decide when to answer him about if she loved him.

\---

Days later, Yin Zhen was composing a letter to his lover when Eunuch Gai placed a wrapped gift into his desk.  
"From (Y/N)," he said quietly before leaving.

What was the occasion?  
He unwrapped the brown paper around the gift and saw a familiar red box. It was the box used for a love letter.  
Before he read her letter, he discarded the draft he was making and wrote a new letter:  
"(Y/N), meet me tonight & let's talk in Lotuscape. I'll give you my response to your letter in person."  
After giving his letter to the pigeon, he went back and started to read her letter:  
"To Yin Zhen,  
I don't know if this letter comes as a shock to you or if you will just start laughing at it."  
He chuckled softly before continuing:  
"I think this needs to be said. You said to me that you loved me. That I'm a person you love. You have never once told me that in person. However, when I read that I am a person you love, I was overjoyed. I didn't know when I was going to tell you, but I decided that now was the time.  
I love you and miss you every day. I've loved you ever since the mission trip."  
So they both had been in love at the same time and he never knew. He smirked.  
He continued to read her letter, more touched by her in every paragraph that he read .... 

\---

She appeared to him at Lotuscape, as they agreed upon, and time seemed to stop. How did he deserve such a wonderful person like her?  
"It's been a while, Yin Zhen."  
"Yes, it has been. I'm glad you came," he smiled, "Shall we?"  
He helped her into the boat and they began their trek across the lake teeming with lotuses. They were alone, and no one would find them. It was the perfect place to speak openly.  
"What you wrote in that letter was so sweet," he said, blushing, "But it's not enough just to read those words. I want you to show me."  
She moved over to him, embraced him, and kissed his lips.  
"How's that?" She said.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Yin Zhen."  
They kissed deeply for the first time in what felt like forever. All they could feel was their warm mouths, their touch, their breathing, and their body heat. Yin Zhen got a throbbing erection from their heated kiss but didn't dare to acknowledge it.  
She suddenly rubbed his erection and then motioned for him to lift up his robe so she could pull down his pants and he obliged.  
He looked up at the stars in the sky as she gave him oral sex. He didn't dare move as he let her have his way with him. She had not forgotten what pleased his cock dragon. As they drew closer to the garden shore, he was reaching his peak. He closed his eyes as he came into her mouth. A sweet release that took him to heaven.  
When they made it to the secret garden in the far corner, Yin Zhen returned the favor. His only condition was that she had to stuff her hankercheif into her mouth to suppress her moaning. He managed to make her scream twice before he had to stop from the ache of his cock.  
Once he was through, he used the hankercheif to wipe his face and then he kissed her.  
"Why are you making that face?" He said.  
"It's a funny taste."  
He laughed softly.  
"I love the funny taste."  
He kissed her forehead before her lips once more.  
"Didn't you realize I loved you even before I told you?"  
"You're not an easy person to read, Yin Zhen," she said, "I had my suspicions noticing you staring at me many times. But I still wasn't sure."  
"I can't help but look at you," He blushed.

After the romantic night they shared in Lotuscape, he knew their secret garden would be special for both them now and ever.


	7. The Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He went to see her at the tea house. She had been living there since her promotion to work for his Father the Emperor...

He decided that now was the time to join forces. He knew she was struggling to pinpoint a crime that would bring down his brother the Crown Prince. He wanted to help her for her benefit and for his. He would love to see his spoiled brother take a mighty fall.  
He went to see her at the tea house. She had been living there since her promotion to work for his Father the Emperor. They had been writing to each other a lot more since they were unable to see each other too often alone. One benefit was that he had become the "dessert taste tester" for his Father. There was a reason why her baked food was so popular. He usually disliked sweets, but always loved anything made by her.  
Not surprisingly there were others there. He stood far away until he saw that three different women left. Then, he calmly approached the tea house ..

"Yin Zhen. What a pleasant surprise."  
"The snow has stopped. Want to view plum blossoms?"  
"No. I'd much rather stay inside today."  
"That's fine. Maybe I'll stay too. It's warm here."  
"Your Highness, may I remind you that we are a man and woman alone together-"  
He laughed softly before he flicked her forehead.  
"It's just us. What does it matter? Why the sudden formalities, (Y/N)?"  
She didn't protest or answer him and instead went off to make some tea and then they quietly sat together.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"I haven't seen you for some time and you're in a hurry to get rid of me?" He asked.  
She was silent.  
"You're always on your best behavior with the Crown Prince and when you need something from me-"  
"That's not true."  
"You can't fool me. I know all of your sides...the claws, the fur, and the sweetest sides of you."  
"Yes..."  
"So, you admit it?"  
"I just...I trust you."  
"And so do I. Which brings me to the reason why I am here."  
He set his tea down and cleared his throat.  
"You don't have to agree to this. Nothing has changed between us if you refuse..."  
He looked her in the eyes.  
"How about siding with me?"  
There was a long silence between them even when the wind began to howl outside. Yin Zhen poured from the pot then passed her his cup of tea. She quietly took it and drank.  
"Do you know what I want to do?" she said.  
"Yes. I don't know why you want to do it, but as long as we have the same goal it will be enough. Right?"  
"Do you trust me that much? How do you know?"  
"I don't," he said, "It's dangerous for me to team up with someone I've known less than a year and who I only trust out of instinct. However... you should know by now...danger excites me."  
He reached out and touched her hand.  
"(Y/N), let's work together."  
She took in a breath and sighed.  
"Alright. I hope you don't disappoint me."  
He scoffed.  
"Have I once ever-?"

Her roommates could suddenly be heard calling for her.  
She looked frantically at the Fourth Prince and he quickly went over to a walk-in cabinet and hid himself inside of it.  
"(Y/N)! Fu Heng is here to take you personally!"  
"Oh...well..I suppose I can't be rude-" MC said.  
"Come on-"  
"Wait just a few more moments. I need to be mentally prepared."MC said.   
"Oh let's just go!"  
"I'm asking nicely. Wait for me just a moment longer and I'll be there." She said.  
"V-very well..."  
With that, her roommates left. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened the cabinet.  
"Sorry about that."  
"(Y/N)...I'm glad you chose to side with me." He smiled.  
She blushed.  
"I should be thanking you-"  
He pulled her in for a quick kiss.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," she smiled, "You should leave once we are all gone from here."  
"I'll manage," he smirked, "You had better go. They might come back to nag you once more."


	8. Erotic Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yin Zhen indirectly saves her life, she rewards him with an erotic love letter ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

"Yin Zhen,

I thank you again for your protection and oversight.  
Eunuch Gui prevented the Queen from poisoning me during our previous visit together..."

He felt disgusted over what he just read.

"...Sadly, I now have to pretend as if I have fallen ill. I won't be able to see you until my "mysterious illness" subsides. And for other reasons that you already understand. But I miss you...

(Y/N)"

He immediately started to write back:

"I'm glad you're alright. I will reward Eunuch Gui when the time is right for saving your life.  
Try to keep correspondence from me to a minimum. The Crown Prince's clan clearly do not trust you and will immediately suspect you if they find you to be contacting me or any of the other princes.  
\- Yin Zhen"

As he folded up the message and handed it to the pigeon, Eunuch Gui entered the room.  
"Your Majesty. I present a delivery."  
"You may set it on my desk."  
It was an envelope with a familiar scent. Jasmine.  
He opened the letter and soon realized it was a more erotic love letter from his lover:

"I miss your strong hands all over me, your lips over every part of me, your tounge endlessly tasting me until I can no longer stand it-"

His groin ached with longing as he continued to read:

"I miss the taste of you. I crave it almost every night. I desire what is too risky for us to have...I want you to become part of me and for me to become part of you. I want us to fuse ourselves together until we're forced to separate..."

He cursed, knowing that if he stood up that his firm erection would be seen by his servants.

"...And tonight while I lay in bed I'll be thinking of you as I rub my blankets over my womanhood. When I finally come, I'll be thinking of your warm mouth overtaking mine and your cock deep inside of my backside the last time we were together.  
I long for the day we can have more time together. Your body and my body responding to one another in all the ways we can express our passion for each other."

He wrote back to her through pigeon mail:

"I received your letter. Don't ever write something like that again that I will not be able to respond properly to or take action upon.  
I am in physical pain that I cannot put into words here.  
I've had to stockpile something that starts with Jasmine to keep me contented until we meet again. I will be using a considerable amount tonight to quench my physical aches and pains.  
Lotuscape doesn't come close to your own secret garden. Only we know how to get to both. When visiting your garden, I can taste the delicious foods you love to eat, the taste of the earth, and when the rain pours down into my mouth my thirst is only temporarily quenched for I want to drink more. More. And even more ...a thirst a never knew I had until I met you.  
To be continued..."

He fed the pigeon a snack before handing over the first letter of reply. Soon, he was starting the next letter:

"The next time I see you, even if you tell me to stop...I won't. It's your punishment for having fun without me and for putting me in a certain state for the foreseeable future. You will have to beg me with tears in your eyes so I know that you truly have reached your limit."

The pressure in her lower regions continued to ache and build within her after reading Yin Zhen's letters.  
It was going to be a long several months of being apart...for now...she would pleasure herself to hold herself over. She would be planning a way for punishing him for having fun without her, too....


	9. Come To Me And Come For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

It had been over a year since Yin Zhen and the lady first met. The Crown Prince was dethroned, and his lover was promoted to the status of "Lady".  
"We've come a long way, haven't we?" She said, brining Yin Zhen back from his thoughts.  
He was silent as he sipped his wine.  
"Does it even need to be said, my Lady?"  
She smirked.  
"It seems that the Fourth Prince isn't so ambitious after all. Has our alliance come to an end?"  
He clutched her hand, looking into her eyes.  
"My Lady....knowing too much may cost you your life."  
"Knowing too little may cost yours, Fourth Prince."  
Yin Zhen flicked her forehead.  
"Don't say things that you can't back up."  
"Ouch! It hurts, Yin Zhen!"  
"You finally called me by name. What's with the formalities?"  
"Well we both know why, don't we?"  
It was true. They never knew who could be lurking around the palace gardens. Now, with her promotion, she was more of a target that ever.  
"There's something else too, isn't there?" He said.  
"What do you mean, Fourth Prince?"  
He frowned.  
"You know nothing has changed between us, right? You're mine..."  
He placed his hand on the side of her face, looking into her eyes, searching for her answer.  
"I can see my reflection in your eyes," she blushed.  
"And I can see mine," he smiled fondly.  
"I shouldn't be here with you right now..." She said, tearing up.  
"Why?"  
"The Emperor...he has plans-"  
"I know. And I've spoken to him about it."  
"How did you-"  
"I've spoken to him about it already. You're not the only set of eyes and ears I have in the palace. Starting tomorrow, I will studying Taoism...or at least pretending to-"  
"But if that's the case, then we can't be seen together. He will put two and two together and-"  
Yin Zhen pulled back.  
"I see. You have a good point. Fine. We will have to pull back for now. If there's anything that comes up, please don't hesitate to reach out to me."  
Her heart broke into a million pieces as they both walked away from each other. It was unfair that she had to keep her relationship with Yin Zhen a secret, but knew in the long run it was the most responsible thing to do.

\---

Later that night, she received pigeon mail from Yin Zhen. She rubbed her eyes as she read:

"My Lady,

I know you can't tell me what else is going on, but I will figure it out on my own. It took every ounce of power within me to walk away from you tonight. For now, I will have to live with it.  
Please, wait for me.

Yin Zhen."

\---

Months blended into each other. Days blended together and evolved into seasons.  
The Lady and Yin Zhen nearly went their seperate ways because of a trap set up by a common enemy. She was nearly convinced that everyone, even Yin Zhen, had turned against her until Fu Heng talked sense into her and gave her a place to go and relieve stress.  
Yin Zhen's love and trust of her and her mutual feelings towards him withstood the trials in the end.

She continued to face issues, but he knew she could battle them on her own. He always had his people watch over her, regardless, to stay abreast of any changes where she would need his help or if she was plotting against him.  
He knew he could trust her, but he also knew he needed to make sure of it.

The 9th Prince was one day punished by the Emperor for meddling in Yin Zhen's affairs. With that, the issue of rushing an arranged marriage for Yin Zhen was finally put to bed. He also didn't have to pretend to study Taoism any longer.

He was pleased to let his lover know the good news.  
"We don't have to stay away from each other anymore, do we?" He wrote to her.  
He eagerly awaited her response. It didn't take long.  
"Shouldn't we still be careful in the palace?"  
He was furious and anxious all at once.  
"How dare you continue to give me a hard time! Enough of this. Come to my place at once. I don't want to go another day without seeing you."  
Then, he decided to wait. She would either come to him as quickly as she could, would stall just to wind him up, or she would write back to him and give him more excuses.  
As time went on, she didn't write back to him.  
Now he waited to see how long she made him wait.  
"Gui. My Lady should be visiting tonight. Let her know she can find me in my room."  
"As you wish, Your Highness."  
"And send for some maids to come prepare a hot bath for later tonight."  
"Y-yes, your Highness."

Eunuch Gui and all of their other mutual comrades in the palace were fully aware of their relationship. They had nothing to hide with them and everyone understood to keep their relationship quiet and hidden. They were loyal to both Fourth Prince and to their Lady as future leaders of the nation.

Yin Zhen decided to trim his fingernails while he waited.  
He had accidentally harmed her one of the last times they had been together. He had to lick and kiss her folds until she forgave him. Not that he minded, but he didn't want to hurt her there again so he made it up to her in his own way.  
Once he finished, he went over to pull out some exotic oils. He looked at the glass vial of Jasmine oil and shook his head. He thought he had been cutting back on relieving his erotic frustrations but the evidence was right in front of him.  
He wasn't letting her leave his arms until the morning. His dragon was already springing to life and he had to try and not let it bother him.

He heard an exchange of words between MC and Eunuch Gui before he heard footsteps in the hallway.  
His heart raced in excitement. He decided to get undressed, lay on his side on his bed, and wait for her. He wanted to communicate clearly what he expected them to be doing in a few moments.

She paused in front of his door before gently opening it. She looked at Yin Zhen who was laying in bed with a slight erection and a devious look in his eyes. It was a sight for sore eyes. A strong rush of arousal traveled towards her groin.  
"How long do you plan to make me wait?" he said.  
She started to take off her clothes and both she and he started breathing heavier.  
He laid down, his cock now fully erect.  
"Place yourself over my face and come pleasure your dragon. Now."  
She walked towards him then carefully climbed into bed. He was pleased to see her womanhood and he closed his eyes as their passionate night began.  
She pulled his cock dragon as deeply as she could stand inside of her throat. She wanted to show him how much she missed his body.  
After a good amount of time, she felt him lift her lower half from him and heard & felt him gasping for air. He cursed as he caught his breath.  
"Are you alright? I should have-"  
"More," he moaned, after catching his breath.  
He pulled her back down and she resumed pleasuring his dragon as she felt herself grow closer to climaxing. She rubbed herself over his face as she started reaching the peak.  
She cried out as her womanhood contracted while she came over his face. Moments later, Yin Zhen was moaning & gasping for air once more against her lifted half as he came inside of her mouth. He clung onto her thighs and legs long after he climaxed.  
"Come to me," he said to her, "I want to see your face..."

\---  
After cuddling together, he had her lay on her back to give her more oral. He commanded her to take her "punishment" from that point onwards and she nervously agreed.  
At first, it felt so good. She was coming over and over and over again. Then it started to hurt. Then it was like slow torture.  
"Stop. Please. Please...stop."  
"Make me."  
Yin Zhen had been giving her oral for what seemed like hours. He was determined to keep his promise to drive her insane until she cried. He wasn't going to stop now.  
"Please, I can't...take this..."  
She emmitted a twisted noise as she came again. His mouth and tongue felt numb, too, but would never admit that to her. He finally relented and she sighed in relief.  
"I'll give you a break to pleasure the dragon. You'll take good care of him, won't you? If you bite, I'll just take him away from you and start torturing you once more."  
"I'll be good," she said. The way her voice sounded so weak and vulnerable made him want to cum.  
He moved himself above her, facing forward, pre-cum dripping from his cock, and he began to fuck her in the mouth. It was a welcome relief for his pained groin although he heard her moaning in protest. He had been holding back his arousal for that entire time and didn't care if she wanted him to thrust inside of her mouth or not.  
Within 15 thrusts, he exploded inside of her mouth and his legs shook from the overwhelming pleasure.  
She swallowed every drop before he removed himself from her.  
"Yin Zhen..."  
She laid back and covered her lower half.

"Who said we were done?"  
"I can't...I can't take it-"  
"Yes you can. I'm not done punishing you yet."  
"Please, Yin Zhen."  
She whimpered in pain as he body betrayed her and her womanhood began to throb and contract.  
"Very well, let's take another break together and have a bath."

\--


	10. His Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: controlling and possessive behavior / unhealthy attitude towards jealousy in a relationship

\--

MC requested for Eunuch Gui to refill the water in the bath since it had gotten too cold some time ago.  
She heard Yin Zhen request that he leave once more to give them privacy.  
"Yin Zhen...why does it matter if he stays or not?"  
He scoffed.  
"With how noisy you are, do you really want him to hear that?"  
She blushed.  
"You're always so jealous."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Yes and no. I sometimes get jealous too. But I remember that one time..."

As they continued to talk during their shared bath, she thought back to the time she had been laughing with a funny guard when Yin Zhen grabbed her and brought her into his study.  
"Is something wrong, Fourth Prince?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure? Shall I take my leave?"  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing. Just sit on the bench and keep me company like old times."  
"Uh...okay."  
She had been sleepier than she had thought for the next thing she knew she felt Yin Zhen pinch and pull her cheeks.  
She protested as she sat up and moved his hands away.  
"Don't blame me. The next time you laugh like that with another man it will be a worse punishment than a face pinch!"  
"Wh-what did you say?!"  
"What? What objections do you have? Amuse me."  
"Yin Zhen...that is..."  
She stood up from the bench and started to back up from him.  
"Do you know how you sound right now? You sound insane!"  
Yin Zhen closed the distance between them, held her wrists down, and leaned into her body to have her back up against the wall behind them.  
"I don't want any other man to see that smile and to hear you laugh like that. It angers me."  
"Yin Zhen!"  
She fought to free herself from his grip.  
"You're scaring me..."  
She began to tear up.  
"It's not that I don't want you to laugh. Just don't get carried away-"  
"You're being ridiculous! How can I-"  
He slammed her mouth into hers and she completely lost her train of thought. When he pulled back, he said,  
"I miss you every day, MC. It's not like it used to be. You were by my side and took care of me. If you can't be by my side, I don't want the thought of someone else seeing sides of you that only I should see."  
"Yin Zhen...I have to draw the line there. I trust you and you trust me. It has to go both ways."  
"Trust has nothing to do with this-"  
"I'm yours, Yin Zhen. I've committed myself to you long ago. I want to be the only one in your life, too. But we can't expect the impossible!"  
"You will be...you'll be my Empress."  
"I don't care about that! I just want you. And for you not to be crazy."  
"It's too late. I've been crazy for you already."  
He pulled back and held her close to his body.  
"Come with me," he gently said to her, "I will make up for the tears I've caused you..."  
"Not until you take back what you've said."  
"Never."  
"Can we meet in the middle somewhere?"  
"Keep your interactions with other men to a minimum when I am not close by. That's as far as I'll budge."  
Her silence was her agreement.


	11. Let Me Take You Home To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

He had gone to the royal gardens for some time for himself. He was going to enjoy some snacks he had bought while out in town until he had his fill.  
He didn't expect to find MC, who had been telling him she had been too busy to see him for the past few weeks.  
"When are you going to invite me over for some Jasmine tea?"  
MC quickly turned and saw that Yin Zhen had walked up to her side out of seemingly nowhere.  
"Fourth Prince! When did you get here?"  
"I walk past where you live and it smells lovely. The flowers must be blooming."  
"They are...I will invite you sometime."  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
"I haven't seen you since Consort Rong became Empress-"  
"I know you have had a lot on your plate, my Lady. But surely you can't be that busy if I was able to find you here."  
She smirked.  
"Are you playing hard to get after I've already had you many times over?" he said.  
MC quickly looked around.  
"It's just us here. And to be honest...I don't care anymore if people know about us."  
She said his name softly as she moved closer to him.  
"Come with me to Lotuscape."  
He took her hand in his.  
"Since you're free, I want to spend time with you."  
She nodded in agreement and they walked off together. While they were walking she noticed he was carrying a basket.  
"So you finally noticed."  
"What is it?"  
"From your favorite street vendor: the drunken carriage."  
"How did you know I would be here to bring my favorite snacks?"  
"I didn't."  
He smiled at her.  
\----

The sight of dusk while sitting in Lotuscape was like a work of art. If MC had any artistic talent, she would paint the image to always remember such a beautiful sky. She took another bite into the delicious pastry and hummed in delight. Yin Zhen couldn't help but watch how happy she was when she ate.  
"Should I send you another feast to your residence sometime?"  
"No, no! I gained way too much weight last time."  
"I would rather see you healthy than too slender."  
"Nonsense! The thinner the better!"  
"You never have to worry about that. You're perfect at any size."  
"Yin Zhen...what do you want?"  
He started laughing  
"Nothing. I just want to see you happy."  
"I am...for the most part."  
"The most part? What do you mean?"  
"I don't know."  
"I meant what I said in that letter that time. I can go to the Empress and ask for your hand in marriage."  
"We can't-"  
He took her hand and looked at her.  
"MC...did I scare you that much that time? Is that why you have been avoiding me?"  
She couldn't face him.  
"MC...please forgive me."  
He got on his knees.  
"I will....try not to be too possessive of you. I can't promise, but I can try."  
"Will wonders ever cease? A prince on his knees begging for me-"  
He flicked her forehead then proceeded get off of his knees to sit next to her.  
"Don't test your luck with me when I've humbled myself for you!"  
"Ouch..."  
"I'll do it again if you mock me again like that."  
"Don't worry about before. There's nothing to forgive-"  
"Then why do you keep making excuses not to see me? If it's not because of my outburst the other day...what is it?"  
"I just want to help you focus on reaching your goals. I need to be your eyes and ears in the palace-"  
"I will go to the Empress if you don't tell me the reason. You're telling me what I already know."  
"Yin Zhen...I just...I...I get worried that the more time I spend with you, the hardest it is for me to stay away. You're always on my mind. I'm worried we'll be caught-"  
"Come here..."  
He motioned for her to sit on his lap and she obliged.  
"Do you realize how difficult it is for me too? You're within my reach and yet I cannot touch you. Now you play hard to get and avoid me and it drives me insane."  
"I don't know what to do."  
"I have an idea."  
He pulls her in for a deep kiss she cannot escape from. He allows her to pull back to take in a breath before resuming their kiss. When he finally releases her, they are both panting, he is erect beneath her, and she is hot and bothered.  
"Come home with me tonight. Please," he begs her.

\---

Her hands grabbed his hair as she pressed him down over her womanhood. She moaned as he sucked over her bulb and kissed her down there over and over. When she started to thrust upwards, he continued to suck over various parts of her womanhood.  
She cried out his name as she got closer to orgasm. Every kiss, rub, suck, and lick brought her closer.  
Soon, she started to rub his face into her aroused sex and he knew she was about to come. He could feel himself dripping in arousal and his groin aching and throbbing.  
She cried out as the waves of pleasure overpowered her. He wasted no time as he flipped her onto her stomach then moved her legs and backside into position...

\----

Yin Zhen massaged MC's back after their passionate love making session. He was very generous with the massage oil.  
"I wasn't too rough was I? You're very quiet."  
"Towards the end, it was a little rough."  
"Did I not use enough oil earlier?"  
"I don't know."  
"Would you like me to make it up to you?"  
"You're doing so right now. Your hands feel amazing over my body."  
He couldn't help but feel the painful twitch in his groin. Her praising him aroused him.  
"As soon as I've rested, I want to take you to heaven once more and hear you sing."  
"You're making me never want to leave your side."  
"That's the point. I don't want you to play hard to get with me any more. And I want us to see each other more often."  
"I'll think about it."


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look of shock on MC's face when Yin Zhen suggested she go with him to the holy mountain was priceless.  
> The advice his father gave to take the trip seriously made him a little nervous. He started to wonder if his father suspected he and MC were in a relationship.

The look of shock on MC's face when Yin Zhen suggested she go with him to the holy mountain was priceless.  
The advice his father gave to take the trip seriously made him a little nervous. He started to wonder if his father suspected he and MC were in a relationship.  
Looking back, he wished he would have never brought her with them...

\---

"Are you disappointed?"  
MC's heart rate jumped when Yin Zhen had snuck up behind her and spoke in her ear softly.  
"Fourth Prince! You startled me!"  
"It's just us-"  
"Three of your brothers are here including your older brother. They aren't slow."  
"I only invited them along to keep my Father happy. I originally just wanted it to be the two of us."  
"Why did you invite me, anyway?"  
"To give you a break from your 'busy life'."  
"I do have a busy life!"  
"Can we talk? I think we need to talk about our busy lives in private. I know a place outside in the gardens."  
Fine.

As soon as they went outside, Yin Zhen started to argue:  
"Can't you just admit that you don't want to see me anymore?"  
"What?! I never said-"  
"Or is it something or someone else-"  
"I can't believe you! I am busy trying to figure out how to not be taken advantage of by the Empress, there are foster kids that I need to help care for, and I'm also-"  
He grabbed her and pulled her close to him.  
"Why don't you just ask me to come help you, Dummy?"  
"People are going to notice we are a little....close."  
He let her move back.  
"When did things change like this between us?"  
"When did you start having people watch over me back at the palace? It's very invasive. I don't like it!"  
"Why do you always have so many questions about what I do? Why can't you just trust me and let me protect you?"  
"It's not that simple!"  
"But why?"  
"How do I know that you don't trust me? Why have secret spies that pose as servants work in my palace when only Shi Lian serves me?"  
"And Eunuch Gui who is primarily my servant."  
"You can take him back!"  
"Watch your tone with me. I'm still a Prince, you know!"  
"Yes, I am fully aware of that Fourth Prince!"  
"I have to be 100% certain of things-"  
"You're such a hypocrite! It's one rule for you and one rule for me!"  
"How dare you! I have done nothing but treat you like family since we've know each other!"  
"So you clearly don't know any better!"  
"No. Not like with my brothers. Like you're my wife!"  
"What 'wife' would want to be spied on and told not to even laugh with men she didn't know!"  
"For gods sake...I don't have to stand for this."  
"I know you apologized, but I haven't forgotten your words!"  
"What else can I do but apologize and do better?"  
"Will you? I don't know if you will!"  
"I won't let things end between us like this. When we return to the palace-"  
"You need to do some soul searching within yourself then we can talk back in the palace. Am I your possession or am I your 'wife'? Despite what you may believe, I am still a woman and not an object you can control!"  
With that she stormed off to her room.  
Yin Zhen angrily stormed off to his room next.

"Ahhh how adorable. My brother and his girlfriend's first fight," Yin Zhi spoke softly into the night, sipping a warm cup of tea in the garden.


	13. One Look And All Hope of Resistance Is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Yin Zhen wants to win her back...one thing leads to the other...

"Are you interested in her?" Yin Zhi said to his brother Yin Zhen.  
"Who?"  
"You know who I mean. I was thinking...maybe I could-"  
"She wouldn't be interested. I know her," Yin Zhen said.  
"Oh I'm sure you do." Yin Zhi said  
"What does that mean, brother?"  
"If you want the Lady, you had better think of a way to win her over. Otherwise, on the journey back, I will make my own move on her." With that, Yin Zhi left his brother alone with his thoughts.  
Yin Zhen was quietly fuming. When didn't Yin Zhi antagonize him? It had always been the same since they were little boys. When they finally grew up and got their own residences, he was able to finally overcome his brother's shadow. Then with the help of MC he was able to over come the Crown Prince's shadow.  
Little did Yin Zhi know, he had already won her over from before. They had gotten into a bad argument last night, but he would win her back; he was determined to do so. And if not, he would take what was rightfully his before going back to the palace. If she didn't want him anymore, he would have to learn to live without her. But he wanted at least one more passionate tryst with her...

\--

MC watched Yin Zhen perform the final rituals of the ceremony and was mesmerized. She had greatly admired his dedication until today and was impressed he continued on even when his other brothers had enough. It explained why he was able to be so dedicated to her in the bedroom: when he had a goal in mind, such as making her come, he stopped at nothing.  
She could admit to herself that she definitely missed his touch, kisses, sex, and loving. But his overly possessive and controlling ways bothered her. He needed to learn a lesson that she would not tolerate that from him. There were other male companions she could turn to for romantic relations. They would never been Yin Zhen, but she had other options.

"Are you watching me?"  
His sudden question brought her back to the moment. His eyes sparkled as he slyly smiled at her and felt very pleased she had been admiring him.  
"A-as if!"  
He burst out laughing and went back to finishing the ritual.  
MC decided to go use the commode to hide her embarrassed and blushing face and would return to help clean up.

\---

"Here comes the rain," Yin Zhen said.  
Surely enough, MC looked up towards the sky and there was a light drizzle of rain.  
"It must be a sign of good luck!"  
"Don't believe such superstition," he scoffed.  
MC was dumbfounded.  
"Wasn't this spiritual excursion your idea?"  
"I knew Father would be comforted from the act. That's all there is to it," he said.  
MC hummed, only partially believing him.  
"Can I ask you to come with me riding?" He asked.   
"Riding?" MC couldn't help but wonder if he was suggesting they go have sex. After watching him perform the ritual, sex was already on her mind. Having Yin Zhen in-between her legs in any shape or form sounded very appealing.  
"I thought we could go surveying the land around the mountains. I don't know when we would have another opportunity to visit again."  
"Sure," MC found herself agreeing to go with him. She was ashamed she had been thinking of such a dirty thing from an innocent question.  
She didn't regret her decision to go horseback riding together.  
The land that surrounded them was gorgeous and the light rain made the weather feel cool.  
MC felt carefree with it just being them and their horses. Yin Zhen's heart began to beat faster as he admired how beautiful she looked. She truly did look carefree for the first time in months.  
Suddenly, the rain started getting a little heavier.  
"We should go into the woods and seek some shelter!" he said.  
"Okay!"  
It didn't take long to find a nice shaded area that minimized how much rain got onto them. The horses were both tied by Yin Zhen to keep them from trying to run away.  
"You alright?"  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
"You aren't feeling cold, are you?"  
"No, Yin Zhen. I feel fine."  
"That's good."  
He didn't like this awkwardness between them.  
"Come closer."  
MC blushed as she gently walked over to him. Even when she was upset with him, all he had to do was give a command and her body moved on its own. She seemingly had no say in it.  
"I did my soul searching."  
"Really? What did you find?"  
"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you remain by my side."  
"No more spies sent to me."  
"I won't," he lied.  
"I'll request your help with the foster children when you are completely free."  
"Very well," he agreed.  
"You need to work on not being so jealous any more."  
"I'll continue to try," he said.  
"Okay..."  
"I'm sorry I upset you so," he bowed gently.  
"I accept your apology."  
He pulled her into a soft hug, running his hands over her back and shoulders. Then he began to travel lower.  
Her body tensed up.  
"Is my touch unwelcome?"  
"No. This just isn't..."  
"What?"  
He continued to move his hands over her body traveling down over her rump and lower back.  
"What are you-?"  
"If this is the last time we will be alone together, I want it to be memorable."  
"It won't be the last."  
"Do you promise me?"  
"Why do you think-?"  
"Just say it. Do you promise that we will have more chances to be alone together?"  
"Y-yes. I promise. We can find a way."  
He kissed her and held her tight in his arms. After a while, he began to press his erection into her while rubbing back and forth over her hips and rump while he kissed her.  
"Wait, Yin Zhen."  
"What? Do you want me to stop?"  
"We should..."  
He didn't wait for her to answer as he passionately kissed her once more. 

She knew he wanted her. She could have stopped what they were doing just moments ago. Instead, she let him continue.  
He lifted her skirt, went under her undergarments, and fingered her. She could hear how aroused she was for him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. It didn't make sense, but their bodies were winning the fight. His touch and kisses made her feel good from her toes to the top of her neck. Her breasts felt heavy and warm and they tingled in arousal. Soon, her womanhood was tingling and couldn't deny the desire for his dragon.  
When she was ready to take the next step, she took off her undergarments, let them fall into the soil, and then she lifted up her skirt and twisted it behind her. After he saw she had undressed on her own, he lifted his own robe, lowered his pants, and took out his dragon. He lifted her up and then helped maneuver her over his erection. He moaned her name as he began to bounce her up and down over him. She moaned his name in return as she was overcome by the pleasure of their sex together. They both were moaning and panting. He kept pressing his cock against what felt like a pressure point deep inside of her and she didn't want him to stop. She let herself completely go and leaned back slightly.  
"Don't stop! Keep going!"  
In that moment, he would agree to anything she demanded of him. She felt amazing and he wanted to savor her womanhood overtaking his cock. He felt her contracting beneath him and that sent him over the edge. They both moaned in mutual pleasure as their violent and passionate lovemaking slowed to a halt.


	14. Attack From An Unknown Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a sudden turn....

They hardly said a word to each other once they arrived back. Yin Zhen had to bid farewell to his Lady since he agreed to join his brothers in a celebration of the completed ritual.  
He heard a commotion about where his older brother was, but thought nothing of it at the time.

As he sat with his brothers, who drank wine instead of tea, he couldn't stop thinking about his Lady.  
It had all happened so quickly but it felt so right. She felt more incredible than he could have ever imagined.  
Of course now he had to worry in the back of his mind if he had screwed everything up. She didn't stop him but he should have been the sensible one. Looking back, he knew that it would have been impossible. The way her clothes clung to her body, the way her face looked so flushed and carefree being caught in the rain in the woods with him...  
He had to stop thinking about it before he got too lost within his thoughts. Suddenly, a masked ninja appeared.  
"Look out!"  
The Princes were all caught off guard but they quickly stood up and drew their swords.  
Yin Zhen's heart was pounding as adrenaline overtook him. He had to go find her.  
He quickly left everyone behind to go get his sword. He got his weapon in record time and sprinted towards where she would be.  
His training would be put to the test tonight.  
Slashing through countless assassins as his own men helped him battle. He could hear his brothers cry out in agony but he didn't have time to help them. He needed to go save her. He should have brought more help, even if he would have been questioned about it. His Father was already beginning to suspect that he was courting the Lady, but he flatly denied it and insisted they were just friends.  
He should have never brought her with them. He had endangered her and now she could be dead.  
"Run my Lady!" He heard a voice scream into the night.  
She was still alive. Now he had to get to her.  
"Go seek the others I'll take care of then here!" He commanded his comrades as they quickly sprung to action.  
As quickly as he could he eliminated the goons surrounding him. Across from him, he saw his Lady panting and whimpering as she was forced to stop from her fatigue. Not far from her was the man chasing after her. He closed the distance between them and killed him with a powerful slice. He dropped to the ground lifeless.

Instead of relief, Yin Zhen could see his Lady was horrified. Her eyes were darting all around the place.  
"Was it you?"  
A loud strike of lightning cracked in the distance as he weighed her words.  
"What?" he said.  
"This was your doing, wasn't it?"  
A pain in his chest caught him off guard. Was this heartbreak?  
"Am I that unworthy of your trust?"  
She stared at him with an expression he couldn't read.  
"This excursion was entirely your idea. You were in charge of all of the arrangements. And with three of your brothers here, it would be the perfect arrangement!"  
He waited for her to continue.  
"Everyone except 3rd Prince are dead, aren't they? And you will frame the 3rd Prince to make it look like this was all his doing! Killing three birds with one stone!"  
She was convinced of his guilt. He could see it in her expression.  
"I should have known!"  
She began to back away from him.  
"Why did I ever trust you? Why did I fall in love with you? I should have never-"  
He grabbed her forcefully and glared at her.  
"I should say the same thing to you!"  
He kissed her, hard, then quickly pulled back.  
"Even if I wanted the throne, I would never do anything that would put you in danger! Do you understand?!"  
She teared up, overwhelmed.  
"Over there!"  
He snapped his gaze over and surely enough, more assassins were coming over.  
He grabbed her and he used martial arts techniques to quickly get them to the roof.  
The rain began to pour down, but he didn't dare to let her move away from him.  
"I'm here, (Y/N). I'm not going anywhere."  
He could feel her heart pounding as she clung onto him.  
"So what has happened to everyone?"  
"I don't know...I had to leave my brothers behind while I sent for some of my men help take care of the assassins around your quarters."  
"Did you...come back to save me?"  
"If I said yes, would you believe me?"  
She nodded, biting her lower lip. Her heart felt full of regret from what she said to him...


	15. Complications And Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love is becoming more complicated....

After a very long night, MC waited alone in her room for Yin Zhen. They had survived by the skin of their teeth and just in time for help to arrive.  
She had fallen for Yin Zhen all over again after how he had heroically saved her life. If it had been any other Prince, she may have died tonight.  
She teared up when she realized her maid was no longer alive. She had sacrificed herself for her.  
"I will never let your memory be in vain..."  
She cried softly, only being able to imagine the fear she felt when being murdered.  
"How can I sleep tonight? How?"  
As she sat on her bed crying, she heard familiar footsteps.  
"Yin Zhen..."  
She quickly stood up, maintaining her composure the best that she could.  
"I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I should have never thought you would-"  
He embraced her tightly in his arms, not letting her finish. MC's heart started to pound as she felt him craddle the back of her head in his hand as he pulled her as close as he could to him. She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other in silence.  
When he finally released her, he craddled her face in his hands and softly kissed her.  
Words weren't coming to him but he tried to convey his feelings through this affection. He had almost lost her. It was too close for his liking. He did feel as if she needed to apologize to him, but he believed that he owed her more of an apology. He had failed to properly have her protected. He should have arranged for more protection in secret. She would have been safer.  
"Can you stay?"  
His heart broke, knowing that he could not.  
"No. I have a lot to take care of from now until we depart. I have to be the one to send a...report to my Father. About what happened."  
"You'll need to word it carefully. And emphasize what went right."  
"I'll figure things out. Just rest and recover from what you've been through."  
He kissed her forehead.  
"I can stay until you fall asleep."  
"Alright.."  
Suddenly, MC felt dizzy and her knees became weak. She leaned against him.  
"What is it, (y/n)?!"  
The events of the night were catching up to her. Her PTSD was being triggered from memories of her past life. She thought those days had come to an end when the Crown Prince was executed.  
"Say something, (Y/N)!"  
She couldn't. She felt overwhelmed, burning hot, and almost paralyzed.  
He laid her down in bed and felt her forehead.  
"Shit...she's gotten a fever."  
Yin Zhi entered the room.  
"Brother we need you back."  
"My Lady has fallen ill-"  
"I'll take care of her. I'd anything important changes I'll send someone to let you know."  
Yin Zhen had no choice but to trust his brother.  
"Take care of her."  
"I will."

\---

Yin Zhen had worked until daylight. He wanted to get everything he needed to get done so that he could see MC once more. There was a lot more to do before leaving, including waiting for his injured brothers to be treated by doctors. This would delay their departure and he had to account for that in the budget. He also sent off Eunuch Gai to message the Lord of the kingdom to provide extra protection to make up for the losses.  
He couldn't even worry about his father's wrath until MC was better. She was of the utmost importance. He would not forgive himself for not predicting this attack nor providing enough protection for the Lady.

He decided to go check in on her when he arrived to a stopping point. Yin Zhi passed him in a hurry and he decided not to stop him. He knew it probably had something to do with his brothers. The 7th Prince was likely never to walk again. He could only hope that he would forgive him someday, but he wasn't certain it would be possible.

His Lady was wide awake, sitting up in bed.  
"So, who do you think did it?"  
She snapped her gaze over to him then smirked.  
"You're like a bad penny."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Back to your old self. You must be getting better. I was here to visit you but it seems I'm not welcome."  
Where was his sweet lover who had begged him to stay with her last night? She seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
"Do you still suspect me?" He asked.  
"No. None of us would have lived if it were you. You would have done the job right."  
He had to mind his temper. She had been terribly sick the night before...  
"Was that supposed to be praise?" He said.  
"Who do you think did it?"  
"Do you really care?"  
"Whoever is responsible killed innocent people and tried to have me killed. Of course I care. I want revenge."  
"Yes...but I..I don't know. It happened so quickly. I came to find you but left 7th and 11th Prince behind..."  
"They knew you were in the Plumflower Garden?"  
"I see what you're saying but where we all were was no secret. We would have been found easily."  
"These assassins seemed very familiar with us..."  
He knew he couldn't continue to have his question linger in his throat.  
"May I ask you a question?"  
She nodded.  
"Why don't you suspect Yin Zhi?"  
"Yin Zhi doesn't want the throne. He would have no motive."  
"How do you know for sure? Do you know him well?"  
His blood boiled at the mere thought. He would send spies to watch her when she would visit his older brother from now on.  
"We are fairly new aquantances. He helped save me from a dog chasing after me."  
He scoffed. He had saved her life and he was being treated worse than ever.  
"Don't you remember how he has been scolded by the Emperor? He would never have a chance. Are you always this cryptic?"  
He was getting insulted and slightly angry.  
"Cryptic? You accuse me of being cryptic now?"  
"I accused you of much worse last night!"  
"Audacious! You must still be running a fever."  
He placed his hand against her forehead and noticed she still felt a little warm. Her face began to turn red.  
"Your face is quite red. Are you blushing?" He smiled.  
"N-no! It's just the fever!"  
She pushed his hand away and used her covers to hide in her bed.  
He started to laugh at her. She was impossible sometimes.  
"You need your rest. I'll be going then."


	16. You're In My Bed This Was Your Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW / make up sex

He thought back to his heated exchange with MC and it made him laugh as he drank more tea. He needed to bring his energy up to see him through the rest of the day. He was the only man who knew her unfiltered side. Her other side was an overachiever and subservient woman. She was polite and courteous when needed. Otherwise, she would be bold and opinionated. He still didn't know why she had wanted revenge against the Crown Prince but it served their mutual purposes and he had never questioned it.

When things were calm again after this entire fiasco, he wanted to punish her for that sassy mouth of hers. He could imagine all of the possibilities and all of them involved her moaning, gasping for breath, and begging him to stop. He had plenty of time to figure out the best punishment. For now, he to stay focused on his tasks. Every move needed to be perfectly executed to minimize any damage to his fame in the Forbidden City.

Later that night, he would be surprised by an unexpected guest.

He had decided to retire early and sleep. He would be sure to awaken early to start fresh in the morning.  
He jumped awake when he felt someone touching his arm.  
"Yin Zhen. It's me," he heard a familiar whisper.  
"(Y/N)...what are you doing here? You had a fever-"  
"I wanted to make up for how I treated you before...I've just had a lot on my mind."  
"You?"  
He grabbed her, dragging on top of him, as he pulled her close to his body. Her mere presence made his heartbeat quicken and blood rush downwards.  
"You've had a lot on your mind? You foolish girl. Don't you realize I have much more than you do on your plate? What about me?"  
"I just-"  
"Enough. You're here in my bed now. You want to make things up to me? I want you now. And I will have you."  
He started to hungrily kiss her, his erection springing to life.  
She surrendered, letting him have his way.  
He slowly but surely started undressing her and twisted her nipples as soon as her bare breasts were freed. She moaned into the dark. He pulled against her nipples and she moaned again. She seemed to be enjoying her punishment too much for his liking so he moved on to undressing her. She had already started to help him remove his robe.  
He felt her rubbing herself against him suddenly. She only had on silk undergarments.  
"The tables have turned, Yin Zhen."  
She giggled as she pinned his wrists down and began to grind over his erection. For some reason, he was excited by her dominating him. He allowed it to continue.  
He surprised her with a perfectly timed thrust upwards towards her entrance, making her gasp. Only the fabric of her undergarment held him back from fully penetrating her. He did this to convey to her that he still was very much in control of this scenario.  
After letting her grind over his cock partially inside of her for a few more times, he overpowered her grip on his wrists and slid down her undergarments.  
"Take these off, now."  
She helped him take them off and then she bent over to take him from behind.  
"Here?"  
He slid a finger inside of her womanhood as she moaned.  
"Please."  
This is what she wanted. She didn't know why she wanted this when it just didn't make sense. But as his body joined to hers, she didn't need things to make sense anymore.  
All she could feel was his powerful movements and she let herself feel the erotic pleasure as they made love to each other. They had survived the unthinkable and deserved to have each other like this once more.  
She moaned and called out his name and he grabbed her hips tighter as he continued to thrust inside of her. He stopped to lift her legs up and then resumed thrusting.  
He was even deeper inside of her and she dug her face into his bedsheets as she muffled her loud cries of pleasure. She heard him moaning and panting before that familiar feeling of his seed rushing inside of her once more.  
He gently set her down and joined her side to emrbace and kiss her. She could feel his seed leaking from within her and felt an odd sense of satisfaction from the sensation.

He belonged to her and she belonged to him. One more night wouldn't make a difference if fate had different plans for them than he had intended. Making love with her was a much needed escape that he would always remember until the next time they could be together like this.


	17. We Love To...

Yin Zhen and his Lady took a bath together when they were through. To his surprise, she was more affectionate than usual. She couldn't stop laying in the bath and in his arms.  
"Can I stay the night?"  
"No. I wish you could, (Y/N)."  
"Will anyone even notice?"  
"My brothers will. They will already suspect we are in a relationship and catching you leaving my bedroom in the morning will confirm that suspicion."  
"When is Eunuch Gui coming back?"  
"Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."  
"So that's when we know when we will have to go back..."  
"No escaping the inevitable."  
"How will the Emperor take this news, do you think?"  
"I have had no reply from Father as of yet. He probably won't reply."  
She felt nervous.  
"Don't worry. It's something I have to face. I took this responsibility to please him but it's royally backfired."  
"You can say that again."  
"Before we go back, I have something to confess."  
"What is it?"  
"I've been extremely careless with your safety. Father suspected we were in a relationship when I tried to appoint extra protection for you. I should have arranged for help in secret."  
"You could not have known-"  
"And aside from that...I admit I let myself get caught in the moment that time in the forest...and tonight...I could have screwed everything up."  
"I...Yin Zhen, it was my choice too."  
"I know but I'm the sensible one between us-"  
"I love you inside of me."  
He took in a sharp breath. Hearing her say that made him aware of his desire and attraction for her once more.  
"I love being inside of you, too."  
She kissed him, and he let it happen at first. When he came to his senses, he interupted them kissing. His groin ached, but he knew it was right to stop.  
"We can't. This has to stop. If we keep doing this more than twice, you and I both know what will happen."  
She nodded, then backed down. She quietly left the bath and dried herself. He followed after her.  
She was laying in his bed, clearly not intending to leave his side any time soon.  
"(Y/N). I know it will be hard for both of us, but it's necessary. Unless...you have another solution?"  
"I have to remain on the sidelines for you, Yin Zhen. I just want to cherish this time alone with you."  
"What if I told you one day that I'm no longer interested in the throne...that I've found someone more important to me than my ambitions. And that if they were hurt or perished, my life would become meaningless? And what if I told you that you were that person?"  
"Yin Zhen..."  
"Do you want to get married when we return to the forbidden city?"  
"Not yet. We can't."  
"We can."  
"Don't let me throw away your dreams. I can't live with myself if-"  
"But what if we figured out a different way to make it happen?"  
"I don't know."  
He sighed.  
"If I come up with a solution for us to finally be together and I can still obtain the throne, would you marry me then?"  
"Are you really serious?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then...yes...I would marry you."  
He kissed her.  
"Good girl. I knew you'd say yes. Give me time after all of this calms down and I'll see if I can bring us together sooner."  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
"What if I changed my mind and said no because of your arrogant reply?"  
"You are impossible sometimes."  
She giggled, making him crack a small smile.


	18. Losing Control When You Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a comforting time together, one thing leads to another...  
> NSFW at end of chapter.

He stirred awake, noticing someone was touching him again. He sighed in relief when he opened the curtains in his carriage and saw who it was.  
"(Y/N) what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to keep you company on our last night of the journey," she said.  
"Someone might see you leave-"  
"I'll say I had something urgent to talk to you about regarding the attacks," she said as she began to lift his robe. He grabbed her hands to stop her.  
"What are you doing now?"  
"Helping you relieve stress before tomorrow," she said.  
"I would rather you come see me after all is said and done," he smirked.  
"What if we can't?"  
"It's too risky-" he began.  
"You're just worried you'll cry out-"  
"I'll never be as noisy as you are in bed!" he said.  
She giggled.  
"Come here..." he said as he pulled her into his lap and held her close to him.  
"This is enough, for now. I cannot thank the heavens enough you are still here for me to hold. I love you."  
"I love you too...but why the sudden declaration once more?" she asked.  
He didn't reply.  
"Are you worried the Emperor will have your head?" she said.  
He squeezed her closer to him.  
"We will see when we arrive to the Forbidden City. Its has been a few months. He may have calmed himself by now."  
Both felt uneasy because they knew that the Emperor's rage was like the wind: unpredictable.  
"I'll protect you," she said.  
He chuckled.  
"What have I told you about saying things that you can't back up?"  
He flicked her nose.  
"Dummy."  
"I'll do what I can-" she began.  
He squeezed her even tighter, hints of arousal growing in his body.  
"I can protect myself. This isn't like that time with the nosy Eunuch."  
"What?" she asked.  
"Don't you remember? You distracted the Eunuch so he wouldn't catch us alone together that night."  
She suddenly remembered.  
"Oh! Right! My, that was some time ago-" she smiled.  
"Why did you scream out for your parents that time?" he asked.  
Her heart began to race. He had heard her wake up from one of her nightmares.  
"I don't want to talk about it Fourth Prince-" she began.  
He moved her face towards him. He was quietly furious with her and hurt.  
"Call me by name. Don't be so formal with me after all that we've been through. What are you thinking?!"  
"Yin Zhen..."  
"Now, tell me. What happened? What made you scream out like that? Don't make me order you to tell me."  
"You wouldn't understand-" she sighed.  
"Try me. We've got a long night ahead. You have plenty of time to explain."  
She laughed, trying to get herself out of his grip. But he was unrelenting. She sighed, not knowing what would happen once she had told him everything.

She started from when she got the nightmares as a young girl. What had happened to her. He gently held and caressed her in his arms in silence and waited for her to continue.  
Then she told him her desire for revenge and the true reason why she entered the palace. Then she confessed her first impression of him.  
"When I saw you the second time, all of my memories flooded back. I had a shameful crush on you back then and when I had the chance to get closer to you in this life, I took it."  
He laughed softly.  
"This could explain why you've always seemed too familiar to me. I probably would have made you mine in the past life if you were never in love or married to the Crown Prince."  
She laughed.  
"What? Do you think I'm joking?" He said.  
"I don't remember our exact interactions back then. We met maybe twice in the past life. I just had a crush-"  
"I know what's in my heart. And you dare to laugh at me?" he said.  
"No! I wasn't laughing at you. I just wish...maybe we were together back then. As well as now."  
He kissed her, his irritation fading away.  
"I'm honestly surprised you believe me," she said.  
"I can always tell when you're lying to me. So I know you're telling me the truth. That's all there is to it. I knew you weren't an ordinary woman."  
He kissed her.  
"I'm glad I was able to help you seek your revenge. I'm sorry that happened to you in the past life and that I was unable to protect you back then."  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"How do you know?"  
"It was the Crown Prince's fault. And I hope I never face him again."  
"If you do, I will come to your aid once more."  
"What if we forget the past life?" she asked.  
He was quiet for a moment.  
"All I know is that I will never stop loving you in this life or the next."  
"Oh..."  
They kissed deeply, and both of them began to feel those familiar sparks. They both quickly stopped, panting.  
"Should I take my leave?" she asked.  
"I won't be able to stop if you don't."  
"Then...good night Yin Zhen."  
He pulled her in for another kiss letting himself feel completely aroused and sore for her. She pulled back.  
"I thought you said-"  
He pulled her back in once more, unable to fight his desire for her. He gently rubbed himself upwards towards her and she had to moan into his shoulder.  
"I want you," she breathed into his ear.  
"We can stop now. I've lost control again-"  
"I want you, Yin Zhen. Please. Just one more night," she begged him.  
"Very well. As you wish. But you have to be quiet. We can't cause too much more commotion," he said.  
They quietly removed their clothing and joined their bodies together once more. She moved into him and let the rhythm of the carriage increase their friction.  
"I love you," she softly said in his ear.  
"I love you so much," he breathed into her ear in return, "Don't stop."  
All of his worries faded away as she dominated him in his lap and set their pace. Faster, then slower, then faster, and then she moved at a steady pace. Everything felt so good and she didn't want to stop. She closed her mouth and suppressed her moans as much as she could when she would feel a big release from deep within her. When she came back down from her orgasm, she would slowly catch her breath and slow down her movements. He focused on his denial of arousal to try and make himself last longer for her. After feeling her come beneath him twice, he could no longer hold back as he got closer to his own peak. He suppressed his own moan as he felt himself come. When the feeling of numbness and serenity overtook him he held her steady in his lap. She slowed her movements until she came to a gradual stop and he ignored the painful sensations of his groin to fully satisfy her.  
Both of them redressed as if nothing had happened and then sat holding hands as they caught each other's breaths.  
After a while, he broke the silence between them.  
"This is the last time."  
"Yeah," she replied.  
"You better head back now."  
"Good night, Yin Zhen."  
"Good night."  
They kissed gently and drew away from each other.

For the rest of the night, both slept soundly...


	19. Tell Me Why

His Father took the memorial in his rage and threw it directly at Yin Zhen's face. It hurt horribly but he had to act as if it didn't affect him in the slightest. It had been a very long time since his Father had gotten that angry with him. He tried to steady his racing heart as he took the brunt of his Father's brutal rage.

"Your Majesty! An attack on the Princes is an attack on you! We must work to resolve this at once above all else!"

Yin Zhen's heart continued to race wildly as he saw MC was bowing to the floor as she stood up for him against his Father's rage. He was both happy that she stood up for him but also worried that she had gotten into trouble he couldn't save her from. He had screwed up, in more ways than one, and his Father was very displeased. Yin Zhen would need to work day and night to get back into his good graces. Thankfully, he had a support network that would help him get there.

"This is a matter that does not concern you. You may go."  
When the Emperor dismissed her with that sentence, Yin Zhen released his breath quietly...

\---

(MC) rushed inside of her washroom and threw up again, convinced that her nerves were getting the best of her. She had been so stressed out that her time of the month had not arrived for the past few months.  
"Once I've calmed down...I must go see him. I'm worried about him and his face..."  
She blushed, thinking of Yin Zhen's handsome face. That last night they spent together in the carriage would be enough to keep her satified for some time. She could still remember how she had her way with him and how the tension from his body slowly left him as they made love to each other...

"Miss you have been very unwell since eating lunch. Should we send for a physician?"

"Oh. I've just been so stressed out. So much has happened, Shi Lian."

"By the way, there is someone here to see you my Lady. Let me help you freshen up before you go to greet them."

\---

MC was pleasantly surprised to see her old friend.  
"Lord Fu Heng!"  
He gave her a strange smile.  
"You have returned."  
"Um, yes?"  
Shi Lian blurted out something about tea and snacks and ran away afterwards.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? By the time I found out, the party was long gone."  
"After what happened, you only worry about that?" MC said.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Thankfully, the Fourth Prince was there to protect me."  
Fu Heng's expression changed.  
"The Fourth Prince was the entire reason why you were put into danger in the first place! It was his idea-"  
"It's no one's fault but the person involved! Fourth Prince would never knowingly put me in danger. He proved as much."  
"(MC)! What has gotten into you? I'm just looking out for your best interests. You need to stay away from him-"  
"Fu Heng, don't you know it's bad manners to speak about someone behind their back?" Yin Zhen said, making his abrubt entrance.  
"Fourth Prince! You surprise me; listening at doorways," MC said.  
"I just came by to give you a nice surprise when I hear your visitor besmirching my good name."  
Yin Zhen gracefully went to MC's side and held her near him.  
"Tell me, why should she stay away from me, Fu Heng?"  
Fu Heng's eyes widened, knowing right away the nature of their relationship.  
"She should stay away from you because you're no good for her! You put her in danger-!"  
"Fu Heng! That's enough! You're crossing the line!" MC interupted.  
Fu Heng's eyes widened slightly, surprised how defense MC was being.  
"You stood up for me twice in one day. How could I ask for more?" Yin Zhen smirked.  
MC blushed, unable to hide her emotions.  
Fu Heng gritted his teeth.  
"The only reason why I don't inform the Emperor about the pair of you is that I've known (MC) since childhood and would never want to endanger her life!"  
Shi Lian froze in place with the tea and snacks, not sure what she had walked into.  
"Let's just have some tea together and bury the hatchet, shall we?" MC quickly said.  
"I'll go get one more cup!" Shi Lian said, quickly setting down the tray and making her exit.  
Everyone sat at the table, each male on the opposite side of MC, and there was an awkward silence. Shi Lian set MC's cup on the table, bowed quickly, then ran out once more. While Fu Heng seemed distracted, MC sneakily took hold of Yin Zhen's fingers and gently squeezed them.  
"I heard you vommitting when I first came here, are you alright?" Fu Heng asked, looking at MC, "I was upset with you so I didn't ask at first, I'm sorry."  
Yin Zhen glared at him.  
"Oh, honestly! I'm fine. Just some sickness from all that's happened! I just need some rest and I'll be good as new!"  
"That's good..."  
MC turned to Yin Zhen, causing Fu Heng to frown.  
"Fourth Prince, how did your talk with the Emperor go?"  
Yin Zhen sipped his tea, gently setting down the cup, and gently took her hand before saying, "I prefer it when you call me by name."  
MC's heart began pounding as she felt Fu Heng give a cold and harsh glare from behind her.  
"The Emperor wants me to investigate this matter," Yin Zhen said, taking another sip of tea, "Do you-"  
"No, she doesn't," Fu Heng said.  
Yin Zhen set his cup down and then stood up, angrily, which caused all of them to stand up.  
"How do you know what she wants?" Yin Zhen asked, "Are you her mum or something?!"  
"Fu Heng. I think you should go," MC said, "You've said more than enough for today."  
"I see," Fu Heng responded, seeing that MC was holding Yin Zhen's hand.  
As he turned away he continued, "You had better legitimize this relationship if you are serious about her, Fourth Prince."  
With that, he made his exit.  
\---


	20. Every Action Leaves A Trace

"Are you not feeling well?" Yin Zhen gently asked her, caressing her back.  
"I'll be fine-"  
"Come. Let's enjoy our tea together."  
"Alright..."  
They both went to sit down and he took hold of her hand. Soon, he placed a gold bracelet on her wrist.  
"This was the surprise I had for you."  
"Oh! This is too much-"  
He kissed her lips but then he frowned.  
"You do seem sick. Do you want me to send for a physician?"  
"Oh..." She looked away and blushed, not realizing her breath had smelled that badly. And she had been sure to have Shi Lian give her water to rinse her mouth earlier.  
"To be honest, I've noticed you have not been eating much since our journey back. You have not been feeling well for some time, have you?"  
His gaze unwavered as he looked directly at MC.  
"I...it's just stress. I'm sure of it."  
She looked away, doubt creeping back into her mind.  
"Come closer. Come sit."  
He motioned for her to sit on his lap and she slowly went to him.  
"I think I should send for someone to come see you. I can send my own physicians. No one will know anything but us."  
"Yin Zhen. I'll be fine, really."  
He continued to hold her in his arms.  
"I know you will be. I think we just need to find out what is making you sick like this."  
"What are you saying?"  
He moved her face towards him and looked at her.  
"I think you know, deep down. And so do I."  
She tried to look away again.  
"You have enough to deal with-"  
He gently, but firmly, guided her face back to him.  
"That doesn't matter. You are the most important and I am happy to 'deal' with anything that comes our way. Avoiding an answer won't help anything."  
She thought carefully about what she was comfortable with doing.  
"When you've completed your investigation, I will send for someone."  
"That's too long to wait."  
Before she could argue, she suddenly began to feel weak in his arms.  
"(Y/N)! Are you alright?!"  
"I'm dizzy..."  
He quickly scooped her into his arms standing up.  
"Shi Lian!"  
Shi Lian rushed into the room, bowing before the Fourth Prince.  
"Send Eunuch Gui to send for my physicians. Once you've done that, please return and tend to (Y/N)."  
"Yes, your Highness!"  
He brought her to her room and carefully placed her in bed.  
"Dummy, you've pushed yourself too hard when you're not feeling well," he scolded her.  
She groaned in response, unable to argue with him. Her head was pounding.  
"(Y/N)..."  
This was all of his fault. If he hadn't let his second head guide him within these past several months, this wouldn't have happened to her. He could easily blame her also since she had played hard to get for several months and made him crave her like an opium addict. However, despite this, he could not place any blame in her. She was blameless in his eyes. She truly had him wrapped around her finger and it amazed him how much the woman in front of him meant to him.  
"Oh, the poor miss!" Shi Lian frowned, just having returned.  
"Shi Lian, could you please bring some water for the Lady?"  
"Right away, your Highness!"  
Yin Zhen watched MC being cared for by Shi Lian and was grateful MC had such a good friend in the palace.  
Shi Lian deserved help caring for MC. Not only that, when word would inevitabley get out that MC was pregnant, she would become a target. He needed to protect her. He rarely made the same mistake twice.  
A pigeon entered the room with a note, interupting his thoughts. Yin Zhen took the note and read it. There was going to be a delay for the physicians to arrive.  
"I had better get going. They are on their way to see you, however," he said.  
"Can't you stay?" MC said.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to begin the investigations now. Please send me correspondence if and when you want me to return."  
"Just come back as soon as you are able to," MC said.  
"Fine. I will."  
He kissed her forehead.  
"I know you're in good hands with Shi Lian and my physicians. So you don't worry."  
"Thank you, your Highness," Shi Lian bowed in respect to the Prince's praise.  
With that, he took his leave.

\---

Yin Zhen arrived back to the Phoenix Hall when it was past dark. He didn't want anyone detecting that he was there but he wanted to make sure MC was alright. He also wanted confirmation whether or not he was going to be a Father.  
He greeted his hired security, which he had brought over earlier through correspondence with Eunuch Gui. A few maids bowed towards the Prince as he walked by.  
He had also instructed Gui to inform Shi Lian of the extra security and maids from his palace that he was providing and that she would be in charge of overseeing the maids.  
He quietly entered MC's room, in case she was asleep, and found that candles and lanterns were lit within the bedroom and she sat up in bed with a worried expression. He smiled as he walked into her view.  
"Yin Zhen!" her eyes widened.  
"How are you feeling now?"  
He sat next to her in bed, his gaze warm and reassuring.  
"I've been sick twice since everyone left...and I have some medicines to take."  
He frowned, guilty that he was part of the reason why she was so sick.  
"Take some more medicine now. I'll give it to you."  
He did as he said and he watched her as she gently drank the medicine.  
"Your hands feel soft and warm," she said.  
He softly laughed.  
"What are you going on about, Dummy? What did my physicans say?"  
He knew the answer already from his intuition but he wanted to hear her say it.  
"They confirmed that I was...pregnant."  
The look of worry and shock came back over her face.  
He took her hands.  
"Please don't worry. I will take full responsibility for your care and make things right. Once the investigation is over, I will go to the Emperor directly to make a formal request to marry you."  
"But with everything that's happened-"  
He squeezed her hands I'm reassurance.  
"I promised the Emperor that I would bring the traitor to justice. He will forgive what has happened if I do that."  
"But how easy will that be?"  
"Please don't worry. I want you to be healthy as possible. Especially now."  
He kissed her.  
"Can I come closer?" He asked.  
"Why do you ask now? Nothing has stopped you before-"  
"I don't want you to be sick over me."  
"Oh..." She blushed, "I'm fine now with the medicine. You can come closer."  
They both laughed softly.  
He gently rubbed his hand over her stomach and kissed her.  
"Heaven has blessed us and our future union. I couldn't be happier, (Y/N)."  
"I just wished it could have happened differently," she said.  
"So do I. But what's done is done now."  
They both nodded.  
"It will take time to get used to the idea of being a Father...but you've had plenty of practice with the foster kids being a Mother."  
She laughed.  
"I've seen how you interact with the Foster children. You'll make a great Father. You were always full of gentle authority and wisdom."  
Her heart fluttered as she felt embarrassed for gushing about him to his face.  
"You've seen that?" He arched his brow.  
"You came to see the kids from time to time to check in without telling me. But I knew. Especially the children you brought in. You paid extra attention to them."  
"Back then was when you were avoiding me again," he frowned, "And you still dared to avoid me even when I was right in front of you."  
"I did it to protect you. The palace has ears and eyes and especially the main palace."  
He expression changed when he realized what she had told him.  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I wouldn't have lost my mind during those long months!"  
"Your Father would know if you found out that I had told you and it would have affected both of us."  
"This explains a lot about why he had his suspicions..."he said.  
"It could have been from the time you gave me such a nice hairpin from when we had foreign visitors! When I nearly fell over, you caught me then dared to keep your hand over my waist! Anyone would be suspicious of a romance!"  
He laughed softly.  
"I remember that night very well. I wanted everyone to know how special and clever you are. I didn't care at the time if they suspected we were in love."  
"Yin Zhen..." Her heart raced from her whirlwind of emotions, "We should always try to keep things under wraps-"  
He flicked her nose.  
"Dummy. It's a little late for that now."  
He rubbed her stomach again, smiling at her.  
"Well, at least until we can get married-"  
"Unless my investigation is more pressing, I will not be able to take my eyes or hands off of you."  
He kissed her but then she pushed him back.  
"Well that's obvious! It's part of the reason why I'm in this state now!"  
They both laughed before they softly kissed each other.  
"It's getting late," he said, "I'll let you get some rest. Take all of your medicines and feel better. I love you.'  
"I love you too," she said.

With that, they kissed and Yin Zhen took his leave...


	21. Evidence Of Her Love To Stoke My Fire

Yin Zhen was sitting at his desk waiting for the spy to return. He was getting closer to bringing the right person to justice and closer to being with MC. He needed to bring something good out of the chaos that ensued at Mount Tianchi. He frowned, realizing that they could never go back into those woods nearby because it would remind them both of those terrible days.  
He heard her call his name and he looked up.  
"I wasn't expecting you."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No! No, of course not. Let me get tea. I'll be back."  
MC still thought it was funny how Yin Zhen liked to do things for himself from time to time rather than call a maid. Perhaps he had sent most away due to the nature of his investigation.  
"What are you laughing about?" He grumbled, "Don't make fun of me in your head!"  
"I just noticed that you're not like the other Princes-"  
He laughed.  
"You've just realized this now? Are you serious?"  
He tussled her hair.  
"Dummy," he smiled.  
"No! What I mean is the other princes would call a maid to bring in the tea-"  
"I'm dismissed the help until the investigation is fully resolved. I wanted no ears in my palace."  
"Oh. I did suspect that-"  
"Then why say anything?" He smirked.  
"Oh heavens forbid I am amused by you."  
"I'm here for no one's amusement."  
She sighed.  
"So, who do you suspect?" He asked, changing the subject.  
"It's not who I suspect. It's that both 11th and 7th Prince suspect 5th Prince."  
"And what do you think?"  
"I'm not sure that I believe them. But I don't think the two would join forces...it all leads to 5th Prince."  
"Every action leaves a trace."  
"7th and 11th Princes will seek revenge, and soon, if they are convinced 5th Prince did this."  
"That is good. I can watch them tear each other apart."  
"Are you sure you didn't do it?"  
He starred at her.  
"Do you still suspect me?"  
She smiled.  
"I don't want to suspect you, but right now you look like a cat with cream on its whiskers."  
He leaned in close to her, causing her heartbeat to quicken.  
"But do you have evidence? Show me. If not, you're just spewing nonsense."  
His commanding and stern tone quickly had her hot and bothered. She could see he was smiling but she also knew he was already thinking of how to "punish" her and when.  
"If I hear anything else I'll come to you. I just remembered I had to run an errand for the Empress Dowager. I shall take me leave."  
He smiled as he watched her leave. He could tell by the way she blushed and lowered her eyes that he had aroused her.  
He heard his spy returning and had to set his thoughts aside for later ...

\---

MC heard him walk through the hallway and enter her room. She had just gotten out of the bath and had her robe on. She had only a slight stomach from her current state and people could only see that if she was in her nightrobe.  
"Yin Zhen. I'm surprised you're here. You must have had a very busy day."  
"You know exactly why I'm here. I must punish you for the disrespectful attitude you had with me today."  
She had been teasing him earlier that day but she knew he had taken it seriously.  
He gently slipped off her robe and let it fall to the floor. He led her hands to start undressing him and they both started softly panting. His erection was firm and ready when she had pulled down his pants.  
"You like this power you have over me, don't you?'  
"What?"  
Yin Zhen realized what he had said and almost regretted it.  
"What power is this, Fourth Prince?"  
He pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm sure you can figure it out, County Lady."  
"Is it my power...to make you firm and ready in the blink of an eye?"  
"Yes, yes that's exactly it."  
He was relieved she hadn't thought deeper about his statement. He let her go.  
She moved over to her bed, laying down on her side.  
"But you're a man. Men all get like that. What use is that kind of power?"  
That statement made his jealousy flare up. How dare she think of other men when she had full access to his mighty dragon!  
"How would you know what other men think?"  
"Just from what I've heard-"  
He moved quickly and pinned her into bed with his limbs and held her down.  
"Yin Zhen!"  
"The only man you need to be concerned with is the one in front of you now. The one you will be marrying."  
"I know that, I just-"  
"What kind of woman are you? How dare you think of other men when I'm here with you like this!"  
"I wasn't-"  
"You really don't have a clue about how I feel, do you?"  
"And just so you know, you're the only man I've ever been with! I have had many chances with others in the past before-"  
"Oh. Now you've done it. I'll be punishing you all night until you beg me to stop."  
"Yin Zhen-"  
"Silence. Not another word out of you. Bend over."  
He removed himself from her and watched her lean over on all fours.  
He moved and then gently inserted himself, still a considerate gentlemen. He could tell she was already soaking wet.  
"Is this what it is? Do you get aroused from angering me?"  
She didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.  
He slammed himself into her, causing her to cry out.  
"Or is it the way I react that gets you like this?"  
She moaned as he began to thrust harder.  
"You have no shame, do you?" He said, leaning over her body, "Everyone in this hall will know what we have been doing tonight."  
She again refused to satisfy him with an answer.  
He continued to give it to her and she kept panting and crying out. After a while, she leaned forward and helped him go even deeper inside of her. She pushed back against his thrusting, increasing the friction between them. She started to cling onto the bedsheets, moaning every so often. When she grew quiet, she began to come over his cock and he shivered as he started getting to the point of no return. He clung onto her hips and chased after his own approaching release. He moaned as the tension in his body left him. He removed himself from her as a wave of fatigue overtook him. He laid next to her while he rubbed her body.

\---

After they had been kissing, licking, and rubbing each other, they were ready for another round. MC moved on top of him, her soft pregnant form enchanting him like the day he first saw her in the garden serving tea.  
"The tables have turned, Yin Zhen."  
The truth was that he was tired and he welcomed her sexually energetic state. She had riled him up so much earlier that he had delved out all of his intended energy to "punish her" earlier. When she had pushed back against him, he nearly lost his mind from how good the friction felt.  
She once more felt so good sliding her hot womanhood over his cock from above him. She was more satisfying than a hot spring. He loved her body, every inch of it. He especially loved her womb that would be bearing his child.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too."  
She took things slowly at first before she began to rock over him. Growing impatient with the pacing, he thrust upwards and made her gasp.  
"I'm turning the tables back around."  
He bounced up and down under her, causing her to moan deeply. He assumed her energy must have traveled through his cock as he noticed his energy had suddenly returned once he began to move within her...


	22. A Day I Would Rather Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Miscarriage
> 
> Scroll to bottom for overview if needed....

Eunuch Gui informed Yin Zhen that the physicans needed to speak to him about something important regarding the County Lady.  
When they entered, neither doctor knew how to break the news.  
Yin Zhen started at them as they hesitated to tell him the news.  
"Just say it. What has happened?!"  
Both quickly bowed in their knees.  
"We went as soon as we were summoned by the County Lady. There was nothing we could have done-"  
"Just tell me exactly what happened, or else!"

\----

It was the end of summer but as MC laid in bed it felt like the first day of a long and cold winter.

It had all happened so quickly: She woke up from her sleep feeling sharp pain, cramps, and feeling soaked. There was blood everywhere. She could still smell the stench of blood and it reminded her of Mount Tianchi. She froze in fear and panic.  
Shi Lian quickly ran out to Eunuch Gui to summon for the physicans.  
After hearing news a mother to be never wants to hear, she fell apart and eventually had a panic attack that Shi Lian had to stay by her side for.  
Those words the physicans told her made her start sobbing again softly. She had been crying all day long. How could she have slept through having a miscarriage? If she had woken up, would she have been able to stop it?  
She couldn't even be bothered drinking water.  
Besides, the long bath and cleaning Shi Lian insisted on giving her was enough water for her for one day.

Shi Lian didn't want to leave her alone and had to be ordered to leave her side. She was afraid that MC would become suicidal because she had never seen her fall apart like that before. She could only sneak in to check in on her in silence. She had already alerted the maids and guards to watch out for her in case she tried to make an attempt in the Lotus ponds.  
Suddenly, Yin Zhen was in the hall.  
"Fourth Prince," she bowed.  
"Where is she?"  
"She has been asked to be left alone in her room."  
"I must go to her."  
"As you wish," she bowed, moving out of his way.

He entered the room and heard her crying. He had rehearsed in his mind how he would comfort her as he rushed to her side, but that had all gone out of the window.  
He got into bed with her and held her from behind.  
"Yin Zhen..."  
She sounded so weak, his heart broke.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
He inwardly cursed himself. He completely understood why she tensed underneath him.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm here now," he said.  
"I can't get anything right today," she sighed.  
"No, no."  
He squeezed her tighter in his arms.  
"I would have dropped everything and went to you if you would have just told me sooner. That's all I meant."  
"I didn't want you to see me like this," she said, "I was hoping to pull myself together...but it's no use."  
"Why? You don't-"  
"It's bad enough you saw me fall apart at Mount Tianchi-"  
"Stop," he gently said, not letting her go, "You don't have to keep up such a brave face with me. I want to see all of you. It's only fair, you've seen almost every side of me. You know I hate it when you are two-faced. Remember I told you how it was infuriating?"  
"That seems like so long ago now."  
"(Y/N)," he said, "Have some water. I'll help you drink."  
He held her up as she took a small sip of water.  
"More than that. That isn't enough."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Just drink this cup. I'll give you more later."  
"I won't need more-"  
"Just drink."  
To silence him, she did as he said. Soon, she laid back down. He resumed holding her from behind once more.  
"You're tired, Yin Zhen. Why don't you go back-?"  
"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving your side until the morning. And before you say anything, I do not care what people say about it."  
"Maybe you should rethink marrying me."  
"What? Now you need to explain yourself. Look at me."  
"I can't-"  
He forced her to look at him and his heart rate rate quickened as he frowned. She looked devastated and completely broken.  
"Why would I ever change my mind? I love you more than ever."  
"How?" She sobbed.  
He pulled her face towards him and kissed her as gently and passionately as she could stand. Soon, her cries became quieter. He held her in his arms while leaning her into his chest.  
"What's on your mind? Why did you say that?"  
"I slept through the whole thing. If I would have woken up I could have stopped this!"  
"What? It wouldn't have made any difference-"  
"How can I be the Empress if I can't carry your child in my womb? That's why you should rethink marrying me!"  
"(Y/N) stop this. Don't blame yourself for this! There is nothing that can be done. No one is to blame!"  
"And I was looking forward to-"  
He shushed her, squeezing her.  
"I was too. But don't ever blame yourself for this. In these circumstances, it's never anyone's fault. The physicans explained this to me."  
She became silent as she tried to calm herself down.  
"I would be alright if you had to get a concubine to bear a child-"  
"No. Never. I don't want anyone else but you, (Y/N)."  
"Yin Zhen..."  
He held her in silence, not allowing himself the luxury of crying with her. He kissed the top of her head every so often.  
They both fell asleep by each other's side.

After such a sad loss, both believed that the universe would spare their hearts for a short time.  
Unfortunately, the sad losses had only just begun in the Forbidden City...

\----

During the Autumn festival, Yin Zhen, Yin Zhi, and MC worked together to trap the true culprit. It was a welcome break from the grieving both Yin Zhen and MC felt.  
No one had suspected who the actual culprit of the Mount Tianchi was. As they were taken away, Yin Zhen was curious about something.  
"How did you know it was him?" He asked MC.  
"I didn't."  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overview: 
> 
> MC has a miscarriage. She has a break down and Shi Lian is there to pick up the pieces and has people keep an eye on MC for her mental well being. 
> 
> Yin Zhen goes to MC when he finally hears the terrible news and she questions her worth as his wife to be. He reassures her that he loves her more than ever and that she will be his one and only. He craddled MC in his arms until he falls asleep.
> 
> There is foreshadowing of more sad loss ahead...
> 
> Justice is served at the Autumn festival and the chapter ends on that note...


	23. Marriage Not Granted

The culprit trapped by MC, Yin Zhen, and Yin Zhi committed suicide. Yin Zhi called it the "coward's way out". The Emperor, however, was deeply saddened. He aged considerably over time.

Shortly after the suicide, Yin Zhen is summoned to see his Father just before he is heading out of the door to see MC.

Yin Zhen bowed on his knees to greet him properly.  
"Father. You summoned for me?" He said.  
"You may rise, my son."  
He did as he was commanded.  
"You truly have redeemed yourself. And you have proven your worth. Tonight, I will be declaring you Crown Prince. Everyone will be informed first thing tomorrow morning."  
Yin Zhen's eyes widened and then he immediately knelt down again.  
"I am honored, Father. I owe you eternal gratitude."  
"You may rise, my son. It is my honor to nominate you as crown prince!"  
"May I ask for one more thing, Father, as I kneel before you?"  
"Sure."  
"(Y/N)...she is...special to me. I would like your permission to marry her."  
The Emperor went strangely silent for a long moment.  
Yin Zhen's heart began to pound.  
"Why? Why is she special to you?"  
"She is very smart," Yin Zhen said, "as well as elegant and brings good fortune-"  
"Plenty of other women are like this. And as for the good fortune...that is questionable. What about the Princess of Liang? I can convince her family to reconsider!"  
"No. I cannot marry her Father. I care for (Y/N) very much. I beg you, there is no one else for me but her."  
The Emperor went silent again.  
"Crown Prince...you must never let a woman cloud your judgement like this. Especially not (Y/N)."  
"I.... don't understand."  
"I will give you a year to think things over. Watch (Y/N) carefully. Do not mention what I have told you to her. The Empress and I want you to start investigating her. You're a very intelligent son of mine, you will soon see what me and and Empress see."  
"I will be certain to have an investigation launched" he lied.  
"Very good. Very good. You may rise."  
Yin Zhen finally stood up and looked at his father with a face of indifference.  
Deep inside, he was so scared for MC. He was working against powerful forces, but he wasn't going to back down and let them hurt her. Especially with his new found power as Crown Prince.

\---

MC's eyes lit up when he had told her he was made Crown Prince.  
"Oh! I'm so happy for you! We did it!"  
She embraced him and gave him a big kiss.  
"Oh, Yin Zhen! This is such great news!"  
"Yeah."  
He smiled, but MC noticed something was off.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Why wouldn't it be? This is what we have been working so hard towards."  
"Then why are you less excited about it than I am?"  
He sighed.  
"I asked Father's permission to marry you. He...didn't grant it."  
MC's heart sank.  
"What? But, why?"  
"He wouldn't say why," he lied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'll find out on my own. Don't worry. Nothing has changed. He told me, after I begged him to reconsider, that he would think it over for a year."  
"Why a year? Don't you think that seems strange? Maybe I should-"  
"No!" He quickly said, "No. Let's just wait the year."  
"I don't understand. Why can't I just ask the Emperor why?"  
"If I couldn't even get him to answer, how will you? Besides, he initially suspected you to be the one behind the murders and attacks at Mt. Tianchi, did he not?"  
"There you have it. That's clearly the reason why."  
"It could be. I'll have people look into it."  
Yin Zhen knew it was more complicated than that. For now, he decided to change the mood.

"(Y/N)...maybe we should celebrate together..."  
Yin Zhen began to rub MC's body but she moved away from him and flung his arms off of her.  
"How can you think of doing that at a time like this?!"  
"What? What is-"  
"Your Father is against our union and you don't seem at all concerned about it! Was all of this talk about me being your 'one and only' lies? Were you just planning on using me until you became Emperor and then cast me aside?! After what I had told you?!"  
"Now wait-!"  
"I bet you were relieved he didn't grant-"  
"Stop putting words into my mouth!"  
"Well whatever...it doesn't matter anymore! What difference will a year make?"  
She gave him an angry stare.  
"What is your problem?!" He demanded to know.  
"From now on, we remain friends. We will have a platonic alliance. When you become Emperor, I'll go back home to my family and live a quiet life."  
Yin Zhen was stunned into silence. She was breaking up with him. Perhaps this was for the best. She wasn't accepting his reasoning and he could not afford to tell her the truth. It would put them both in danger.  
He said nothing as he turned around and made a prompt exit from her residence.

He was deeply saddened. What use was becoming Crown Prince if he never had her by his side in the end? He needed to work day and night once more to fulfill his duties and discover the truth about why MC was being targeted by the Emperor and Empress...Then he could focus on winning back MC.  
"(Y/N)...wait for me..."

MC cried alone in her bedroom. She deeply regretted how she had just broken up with him so suddenly. Had she overreacted? It was too late. She saw the look in his eyes. She had broken his heart into a thousand pieces. Their trust in each other had become shattered, and they could never be as close as they once were.


	24. Nothing Will Change My Love For You

The Empress Dowager's falls ill suddenly and the entire palace falls into a deep sadness as a result. Shi Lian is especially attentive to MC since she is worried sick about her. MC had lost a lot of weight from stress, depression, and the worry of losing the Empress Dowager. She would put on a brave face to brighten the spirits if the Empress Dowager, but as soon as she was back at her residence she would become almost lifeless and dull without a smile to be seen.  
One day, Shi Lian was floored over what her Miss had told her.  
"I'm moving into my old residence nearer to the Empress Dowager. I'll leave everyone here to make sure no one breaks in while I'm gone. But I'll need you to help me pack some clothing.  
"I'll be moving with you too, my Lady!"  
"Oh no Shi Lian you don't-"  
"I insist. I can appoint Eunuch Gui to handle the staff while we're gone."  
"Very well. Thank you, Shi Lian."

\---

"What do you mean, the Lady has left the Phoenix Hall?"  
Yin Zhen felt anxious. Had she already left the forbidden city? Was it far too late to fix things?  
"She has moved into a stewardesses' old quarters. She frequently attends to the Empress Dowager during her time of illness."  
Yin Zhen breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I see. That is very noble of her. I want you to monitor where she is staying as well as the Hall. I want her safe."  
"Yes, Fourth Prince."  
"There's one more thing. Any new information about the inquiry?"  
"No. I'm afraid not. We are leaving no stone unturned, we assure you."  
"Thank you. You may leave."  
Yin Zhen decided that when he got to a stopping point he would write a letter to MC. He didn't know what to say right then, but he would carefully craft his correspondence.

\---

"My Lady...this arrived for you."  
MC's heart raced. She hadn't heard from Yin Zhen in weeks.  
"Thank you Shi Lian."  
"I'll go start dinner and tea."  
"Thank you."

MC sat down and opened his multiple paged letter:

" (Y/N), 

I want to thank you personally for looking after gradnmother. It means a lot to me that you care about her so much. Do you remember when I had brought to her attention that you were the one responsible for keeping bugs away from her chambers?"

MC laughed sarcastically. Was he writing to her to antagonize her after their break up? She continued reading:

"I remember that day. You were going to let the maids take credit for the idea. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not for the woman I love.  
From the moment I first saw you, I wanted you to be my wife."

MC's eyes widened. She continued to read:

"Since I no longer have anything to lose, I have been in love with you since the moment we met. I thought it was just because your voice made my heart race, your wild spirit excited me, and that you were so beautiful. But as I got to know you and I observed you, I realized my feelings." 

MC was blown away by his sudden confession. She continued to read:

"You may be done with us. But I am far from done. My love for you remains unchanged. I love you (Y/N). You're still mine. And you can only ever be mine."

MC laughed, smiling, as she had tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with a silk cloth and then continued reading:

"You said we could just be friends. Not possible. I've told you before, you are family to me. And if I recall correctly, you feel as if I am your family too. You said you would leave to live a quiet life once I became Emperor. I am asking you to stay by my side. Don't leave me, (Y/N). I have never humbled myself like this, but I need you to know that I need you. I need you by my side. The Throne is worthless if we cannot sit side-by-side together. I don't care why my Father didn't approve our marriage, I will make you my Empress and wife. Trust me, I'll find a way."

MC shook her head, dreading the unknown obstacles in their way. She continued to read:

"A lot has happened between us. What we lost before winter is a loss that cannot be measured. Please don't cry when you read that."

MC laughed before continuing, fighting back her tears and wiping those that escaped:

"I promise, no matter how, we will do things the right way next time and I will be certain you're taken care of. As much as I love you, we have to be more careful from now on.   
With that being said, until we are married, you will be the one in charge. I will not touch you again until you give me permission.  
Once we're married, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. It will be like it was before. Perhaps, even better than it was before.

If you have any objections, please let me know. If you do not reply, I will assume that you accept everything I have told you."

MC wrote a simple reply through pigeon mail:

"Yin Zhen...I want to try to work things out between us. The truth is, I deeply regretted that night. I've missed you. I still love you, too.  
First, I want more details about how and when you fell in love with me. In return, I will do the same."

Fourth Prince scoffed at her reply. 

"I've given you the gist of it. In fact, I've laid it all on the line. I've loved you since we met. How much more detail do you need? Perhaps you can share your detailed feelings for me from the moment you knew you loved me as an example and maybe, only maybe, I can do the same."

MC sighed.

"Very well. Give me time to compose my response and I'll have it delivered through S.L (Shi Lian) and E.G. (Eunuch Gui)."


	25. Her Slow, Erotic, Written Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for some of this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for some of this chapter

They both didn't notice, but the Empress Dowager could see that there was something more than friendship between her grandson her beloved confidant (y/n). The way he touched the small of her back, the way she would smile at him, the way he smiled at her...it was obvious. She was content knowing Yin Zhen would be with a good woman.  
She didn't understand why her son the Emperor and her daughter-in-law kept trying to turn her against MC. If her end of life wasnt coming, she would look more into it. Alas, she did not have the strength.

The Empress Dowager would soon fall into a deep sleep...

\---  
Yin Zhen finally received MC's response letter. They both had been very busy with their duties and with their visits to see the Empress Dowager. A few times, he was fortunate enough to visit her at the same time MC was there. They would have small chat and he would help her with tasks. Sometimes they touched, but they were able to control their impulses in front of others. Even though both felt bolts of lightning travel over their bodies.

Yin Zhen drank a few sips of tea before opening MC's letter:

"Yin Zhen  
You continue to surprise me. I would like to start by writing that your confession of your deepest feelings filled my heart with joy once more. As we both know, it has been a hard time for both of us. Perhaps I was too greedy to ask for more from you. I'm sorry if I was.  
Now without further ado, I will compose my detailed feelings:

When we had first met, I had no idea who you were. But when I saw you, I thought you were so handsome. And I was deeply impressed with how you protected me against that vagabond.  
When we saw each other in the garden, I remembered you and was mortified you had seen my not so soft side."

He chuckled before he continued:

"I got a taste of your sadism when you humiliated me while working. It didn't deter me from getting closer to you. I'm a devil because I wasn't thinking of love when I saw you. I was thinking of the tingling in-between my legs."

He smiled, blushed, and laughed softly. He felt his cock twitching to life already.

"When I would serve you, I was relieved you didn't ask me to dress you right away and you left me to my own devices. The temptation to look at your dragon would have been taunting me until I caved in.  
That night you asked me to go away with you on your Father's mission, I never expected you to feel sexually attracted to me. I knew you liked to stare at me, but I didn't want to assume anything.  
After I put on the incense and you told me to undress you from the waist down, my heart was pounding and my lower half grew damp."

He swore as he stood up, used a book to cover his erection, and quickly went into his room. He undressed and got into his nightrobe before he laid down with the Jasmine oil near his bedside. He noticed he would have to order more soon.  
He got comfortable in bed and started to read once more:

"You were so adorable when you blushed and insisted you meant the waist up. I knew you had meant what you said. You are not a man that gets tongue tied. I confirmed this when I asked if you wanted me to completely undress you. Your passionate eyes told me everything I needed to know.  
That's when it all started. My lust began to blossom into love. I couldn't resist admiring your rear and your sexy lower back. Then your broad shoulders. You asked me if you liked what I saw. But you know I love to withhold the satisfaction of an answer. I couldn't help but hold you in my arms from behind. The first taste of your skin from kissing you made me act even crazier. You shivered under my kiss and my womanhood shivered in kind. I was worried you would be repulsed by my sudden affection, but instead you guided me to your hot dragon.  
It is going to be very difficult not feeling your hot dragon inside of me. I love your long, smooth, thick, and generous dragon."

He was fully erect reading the praises for his cock dragon. If she were in front of him right now, he would not be able to hold back. He laughed, wondering how on earth he was going to keep his word.

"When you came and you started to moan and pant, my womanhood began to throb and tingle for the very first time. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my mouth. When you told me you loved the way I moaned, it made me even happier."

He set the letter down, poured oil on his hand, and closed his eyes as he masturbated. Thinking of her body throbbing and contracting for him made his groin ache and he couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled and stroked his cock up and down as he thought about her and her sexual being.  
He missed her womanhood as much as she missed his cock dragon.  
Relief overtook his body as he came. His cum was all over his thighs and groin after it had splashed into the air. He was far from satisfied, but it relived his sexual frustrations.

He caught his breath and then continued to read:

"That night, you orally fucked me into the afterlife. And I was able to discover the taste of you and your dragon "

He laughed softly, very pleased.

"You have a gift for pleasuring me. I am not sure how much of the Kama Sutra you've studied, but I am looking forward to studying together with you someday."

He flinched as he felt his cock twinge from trying to get erect again. He decided to fight the slow torture so he could read her letter further:

"You were generous and let me rub myself into your face. I love rubbing myself into your face. I come so hard when you let me have my way."

Yin Zhen wondered if this letter would be the death of him.

"After that night that became a blur of orgasms and oral, I knew I was falling in love."

Yin Zhen laughed.  
"You dirty woman. I wonder if I should have been more candid in my letters? I thought she would have appreciated my romantic language. I'll have to keep that in mind when I write my response..."  
He continued to read her letter:

"I didn't know how to tell you sooner. I thought you would have told me that you loved me first.  
I was so in Iove that part of me didn't care if you loved me back or not. As long as we pleasured each other, I couldn't expect more.  
After I survived getting stabbed, I could only focus on getting better. You wrote casually to me in a letter that you loved me and then we met at Lotuscape and mutually confessed our feelings together.

Not only was I more attracted to you than ever, I felt complete with you. I was so happy. I believed our love would make us invincible."

Yin Zhen rolled his eyes. He muttered, "Dummy..." Before he continued to read:

"Despite the distance between us, there wasn't a day that went by where I did not think of you. I still feel this way now. You are always in my thoughts and in my heart."

Yin Zhen shook his head in disbelief. Did she really expect him to believe that after she had told him, so coldly, that they were through?  
But he had to try and forgive and forget. He loved her too much to let go of what they had.

"I remember we were fighting at Mount Tianchi. I couldn't tell you back then the real reason why I was avoiding you. But it hurt when you asked me if I didn't want to see you anymore. I suppose we are even now. I'm sorry for what I said that night at the Phoenix Hall, I'm sorry for accusing you of the attacks at the Mountain, and I'm sorry we fought at Mt. Tianchi."

"I should never have brought you there," Yin Zhen sighed, "I should be the one to apologize."

He continued reading:

"When things are more calm, I would love to go riding with you again. I had so much fun in the wilderness.  
Aside from that...  
I could lie and say that we should have never made love in the forest together. But I won't lie. I would do it all over again, as nonsense as that sounds. When the time is right, I can't wait for us to make another baby. I love the feeling of when you come inside of me and when it drips out from within me..."

He swore as his cock throbbed and fought to grow erect.

"Do you love to cum inside me, Yin Zhen? I would love for you to tell me."

"If you aren't careful, I will end up showing you how much I love to come inside of you," he said before continuing to read....


	26. A Balanced Reply As The Scale Tips Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content
> 
> Some late chapter storyline spoilers for the main game story may be enclosed.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think that you do. That's why you did it to me at least three times on our journey. But I'm not blaming you. I wanted you.  
When you made love to me when I was pregnant, I had never felt more loved and alive. I was excited and looking forward to our future-"

"I can't wait to reply to this letter when I'm finished..." He said.

\----

"(Y/N),

When you first began to work with me, do you remember that time I brought you back home in one of my robes?  
I couldn't help but notice you had fallen asleep. I was watching your sleeping face and imagined how you would look waking up next to me in the morning. When I wrapped you in my robe, I fantasized about you being wrapped up like a gift for mating on the full moon. Your beautiful sleeping face and my fantasies made me hard. So I suppose that makes me a devil, too."

MC didn't quite understand what he meant about "mating in the full moon" but she was surprised he had started his letter so strongly.

"I knew you were admiring my body from behind me that first night we were together. The notion of you staring at me made me get hard. You love to agitate me, question my authority, and push your limits with me. But I know why you like it. You get fully aroused and wet.  
Your escape in-between your legs is my opium and I am an addict. If you tempt me with your opium, I won't be able to hold back. I pleasured myself twice while reading your letter last night. If you had been on front of me, you would be pregnant again."

MC blushed furiously before she continued reading:

"The sexual things I love with you are coming inside of you, making you come, the actual act, and when you let me have my way with you. I'm sure there will be much more we will discover together.

And yes I'll say it again. Yes, I love to cum inside of you. I also love how your lower lips pull me in as I pull out of you as if your body is begging us to stay joined together forever.  
If you wanted to make another baby as soon as possible, I would honestly consider throwing everything away and running away with you."

"No. It's too wreckless," she said before she continued:

"The next time you want to see me, would you mind explaining what you think about when you think of me? I'm always on your mind but you have a funny way of showing it. If it's anything like that letter you sent, don't you dare keep that to yourself. I don't care if I'm busy. We are still young and can make the time to bring things into reality.  
And it's not about if we are "even" or not. Let's just start with a clean slate. We can forgive each other and eventually forget the past.

I should never have brought you there, to Mt. Tianchi. I will take a long time to forgive myself for putting you in danger.

When we finally get married and go on our honeymoon, I promise to take you riding somewhere again. And we can make love in the wilderness. As much as I wish I hadn't put you in danger, I also can't regret that time in the woods where we first made love to each other properly.

Aside from our carnal desires and our love for each other, when the Empress Dowager recovers we should spend time together and catch up. We need to have a long few days of talking to get back on the same page together.

I'm always here if you need me before then."

\---

MC couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Fu Heng had reassured her that things were fine, but she didn't seem fully convinced. The Emperor had ordered her to limit the time she spent near the Dowager and had to obey. She still went to visit for hours at a time when she was able.  
Empress Rong was taking a lot of her time with her because she was insistent on MC's help for the New Year's celebrations in a few months time. MC only agreed to help because of the Empress Dowager's silent approval of it.

The Empress Dowager suddenly fell into a deep slumber one day. Everyone, including MC, started to grow concerned for her health.  
While MC took a walk with Shi Lian, Matron Feng ran into her.  
"County Lady! The Empress Dowager is awake and was looking for you."  
MC felt her spirits lifting.  
She eagerly rushed to see her, and Matron Feng didn't have the heart to tell her....


	27. Despite The Protection, There Are Powerful Yet Hidden Enemies

Yin Zhen should have never brought her to Mount Tianchi despite their happier memories there. They could have been made somewhere else.  
It was time for him to start coming clean to her. He just had to figure out how and when he would do so. The letter given to him by his best spy confirmed things: his Father still believed the Empress and the astrologers about MC being a "cursed person" or a "bad omen" over the land. He thought that by now the rumor would begin to fade away until it was forgotten. The Empress was keeping it well nourished in his Father's ear. Everything led back to her door. It made his blood boil. He would be plotting his sweet revenge and striking when the moment was right.

One of his spies presented themselves from behind. Yin Zhen wasn't expecting anyone.

"What's happened?"

"The Empress Dowager is dead!"

He was shocked. The last time he had seen her, she was coughing but seemed fine. Then she had fallen into a slumber...

"Fourth Prince. There is more I must tell you. What I over heard in the palace..."

As Yin Zhen listened, he knew he had to go to MC. She would be crushed by the news. He was planning to surprise her with a dinner delivery by Eunuch Gui about this time anyway. He was noticing she was getting quite thin and Shi Lian had reported her concerns about MC's lack of appetite to him.

"Are you sure that's what you heard? Can you repeat that for me again?"

"Yes, your Highness. The Empress Dowager made MC promise that she would 'put the people first'."

"You are dismissed. You've told me enough for now. If you find out anything else, including any new information about the inquiry, please let me know at once."

"As you wish, Fourth Prince..."

When the spy retreated, Yin Zhen had to process everything he had just been told.  
His Grandmother was very sharp even as her body failed her. She had known that he was in a relationship with her. And she knew that MC would eventually become Empress because he was now Crown Prince. And now MC swore to the Empress Dowager to put the people first. He could only hope she meant her promise. He would be sure to keep her on the right path to keep her word.

He thought back to that day near the main lotus ponds...when things were a lot simpler than they were now...

\---

MC was still a maid, without favor from anyone in the palace except for him, and she had been surprised that the Empress Dowager had appeared before her. MC was completely unaware he had led his grandmother to go and see her after he went and informed her of MC's gesture.  
He remembered MC's puzzled look when his grandmother brought him into the conversation.  
Looking back, he wondered if she was trying to bring them together. Had she seen them talking in the gardens without him knowing?  
He could picture his grandmother turning around to watch them when he started laughing at MC.  
"Do you really think I've got as much free time as you?"  
"What do you need me for?"  
He scoffed.  
"You are full of yourself. Did I say I need you?"  
"Than I shall take my leave-"  
"Dummy, did your head get filled with pond water? You heard the Empress Dowager couldn't sleep. Why didn't you tell her personally?"  
She stared at him before quickly placing the pieces together.  
"You were the one who told her?"  
"Why? Did you think it was the two maids? No one is as naive as you are in the palace-"  
"I'm not naive, I just don't think such things should be rewarded."  
"Then what should be rewarded? Things around the Crown Prince maybe?"  
They looked into each other's eyes before MC responded.  
"Just what do you mean by that, Fourth Prince?"  
He let out a generous laugh.  
"Would you bite if I told you that I was testing you?"  
"You sure have a fascination with biting, Fourth Prince."  
His heart began to beat faster, aroused. He laughed softly again.  
"If you like that, we can make it happen."  
What did he have to lose flirting with her? The worst that would happen was that she would slap his face.  
"Fourth Prince. I am not an animal. You can't joke around with me as you please for your entertainment."  
"Joke around? Such insolence!"  
His voice sounded agitated but the truth was that he getting turned on and was fighting to ignore it.  
"Either way, thank you so much for telling her. I am very grateful."  
He remembered how she looked so heavenly as he looked at her standing in her dress in the lotus ponds. It was one of the many moments of him staring at her that he always wanted to remember.  
"I hope you remain as pure at this lotus to the very end..."

\---

As he quickly walked towards the Palace of Compassion and Tranquility, he saw that MC was kneeling with other mourners in the palace gardens. He changed his path and knelt next to her.  
When she didn't notice he was there, he grabbed her arm.  
He was worried sick about her. She looked distant and sad as if she were now dying herself. His heart pounded and ached, hating to see her like this. It made him anxious.  
"Come with me," he managed.  
MC was so weak and it made his heart continue to ache. Life was only going to get harder as they got older together, how was she going to handle things? He decided not to worry about it for now and to focus on the present moment.  
He managed to help her stand and they walked away together.

They both entered MC's temporary living quarters and the food was placed on the table already. Eunuch Gui had done well.  
"Shi Lian said you haven't been eating properly. You must eat."  
MC gently shook her head and weakly repied, "Not hungry..."  
He placed his hands on each side of her shoulders and she weakily looked up into his eyes.  
He was starting to get frustrated. He had lost his grandmother too but he knew his grandmother enough to know that she wouldn't want either one of them to be upset like this. MC needed to push through especially if she knew who was after her.  
"I can't tell you how many people want you dead. But if you don't care what happens to you one way or the other, I will wash my hands of you."  
He grew angry with her when she didn't respond to his ultimatum and looked away from him. She was so upset that she couldn't even fight with him.  
"Do you know why the Empress Dowager summoned you for the last time before she died?"  
MC looked up at him.  
"She did it to protect you. She did it to show them that they cannot move against you without consequence."  
MC starred at him.  
"It's time I come clean with you. I know who are after you and why. It's the Emperor and Empress."  
MC looked horrified.  
"The Emperor wants me dead? Why?!"  
Yin Zhen found it interesting that MC was still convinced that the Empress was out to get her.  
"There was a rumor going around the palace that you were a bad omen-"  
"That's absurd!"  
"I know. But the Emperor's heart is becoming harder and harder to fathom....The trip to Mount Tianchi was part of my plan to clear your name."  
"Wait...the trip to Mount Tianchi was..for ME?"  
Yin Zhen grimaced.  
"Yes. But who knew that an ambush waited for us because of my late brother. Like the 7th Prince said...the actions of a madman."  
"I wonder if the Emperor...thinks I'm the one responsible for the Dowager's decline..."  
"You aren't going to blame yourself for what happened, are you?"  
She didn't reply.  
"Answer me, MC."


	28. Her Wild Yet Tender Heart

MC looked at Yin Zhen, who was demanding an answer from her. She could see that he was worried. She sighed, putting on a brave smile.  
"She protected me to the very last. Why would I blame myself? She wouldn't tolerate it."  
"Good," he said, "That's for the best. I don't know the whole story, but I do know the Dowager's fondness for you has seemed to forestall the Emperor's hand."  
MC was so overcome with emotion that words no longer came to her. Big tears began to well up in her eyes, they blurred her vision, came cascading down over her cheeks, and fell off of her chin.  
Love kindled deep within Yin Zhen's eyes. He reached out a hand and began to wipe away her tears. He is clumsy at first, but very gentle. Soon, he was cradling her face in both of his hands as he continually wiped away her tears.  
He pulled her in for a kiss, going against everything he had said. He quickly pulled back when he realized his mistake.  
"Things are going to be alright," he reassured her.  
MC closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her again. He quickly closed the distance between them as they kissed each others lips softly over and over. He was so thankful she had changed her mind about breaking up with him. He held her gently but firmly. He knew that an embrace was incapable of healing both of their loses, but he wanted to try.  
When they finally pulled back, there was a hint of a gentle smile forming over her face.  
"Thank you...for everything."  
"Don't mention it," he smiled, "I'm just glad you don't suspect me anymore."  
She sighed and they both started laughing softly.  
"The food is probably cold by now..."  
"It's my fault—"  
"It's not a problem. I'll have someone send the food to the hard labor camp so that it won't go to waste. Come to my palace tonight for dinner. I'll be sure to have food prepared for us both."  
"As you wish."  
"Only if you want to. I just want to make sure you're eating. I've been worried."  
"Shi Lian told you, didn't she?"  
"She did. We both are worried about you."  
"Unless something comes up, I don't see why I couldn't."  
"I'll be happy to see you tonight then," he smiled.  
He pulled her in for another hug, completely disregarding what he had said to her. He would risk punishment from her.  
When he let her go again, he put both of hands on her shoulders again.  
"In all seriousness, it's important for you to understand that the Dowager's protection won't last forever. Father had said a year before.... that's now become three years."  
"Three...years?"  
"He won't interfere with us or with you for that period of time. This will be out of respect for his Mother. Now unless we get breakthrough evidence that will prove you are not a "bad omen", after three years he will be after you again."  
"I understand. I...won't give up.'  
"As long as you know and understand. And from now on I need you to stop doubting me. Do you hear me?"  
MC nodded in understanding.  
"Good girl."  
He kissed her once more on the lips.  
"If I ever cross the line from where you are comfortable, let me know."  
MC frowned, remembering she had thrown his limbs off of her when she was angry with him that night.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Nothing. It isn't worth mentioning."  
"You can tell me, (Y/N). You can tell me everything."  
"I still regret how I acted torwards you that night."  
He pulled her cheeks, pinching them.  
"Dummy, is that your way of apologizing properly?"  
"Stop that! Ouch!"  
He laughed at her.  
"I will be patient and wait for the day you'll show me how sorry you are. And how much you appreciate me. You know what I mean."  
"I think something's come up for tonight."  
His face dropped.  
"I was just...messing around with you."  
"When it comes to that, who knows when you are just joking and when you are seriously flirting?"  
"I always like to keep you on your toes, you know that."  
"How do I know that dinner won't be served in bed with you being the main course?"  
His heart beat started to increase as a jolt of lightening travelled downwards.  
"Now who is flirting? But your way is a lot more devious."  
MC felt a tingle and a warm pool of desire travel downwards from his lowered voice. How was she going to keep her desire for him at bay for three years?  
"When will you be moving back to the Phoenix Hall?" He asked.  
"I need a few more days."  
"I think, to not anger the Emperor, you should move back in tonight or tomorrow at the latest."  
"Fine. I'll talk to Shi Lian."  
"Come with me to the food market. We can eat together there so I know you are fed. After you move back to the Phoenix Hall, I'll have a meal prepared for us then."  
"Thank you, Yin Zhen."  
"Don't mention it."  
He kissed her.  
"Now, let's go."

\---

"Where are you going?"  
Yin Zhen had grabbed her when she tried to run off to buy sugar coated haws.  
"Yin Zhen...someone might see us."  
"Not until you tell me where you're going."  
"I'm going to buy sugar coated haws."  
"I'll go with you."  
He gently released her and followed her to the vendor.  
He normally wouldn't indulge in sugar coated haws, but tonight he decided to do so.  
The sweetness overwhelmed his mouth. It reminded him of MC.  
"Is it tasty?"  
"Very sweet."  
"You don't like them?"  
"I usually don't eat things this sweet."  
"You'll eat anything else though, you glutton!"  
They chuckled.  
"Is it really okay for us to be like this?"  
"What?"  
"What if it's found out we aren't mourning the loss-"  
He shushed her, pressing his finger against her lips. Then he craddled her chin in his hand as he lead her face to look up towards him.  
"Don't worry about that until tomorrow. The funeral may start tomorrow, but it also may not start until Father is ready to do so. It's up in the air right now since she went so suddenly after she woke up."  
She nibbled gently on his thumb, catching him off guard.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
"That's for you touching my lips suddenly and causing me to drop my haws."  
He looked down and saw the haws ruined by dirt and rubble from the ground.  
"Here, have mine."  
They continued to walk through town, holding hands together. Yin Zhen looked at his beloved, not sure what laid before them. But he swore, until his last breath, that he would love her, preserve her pure lotus-like spirit, and protect her. She didn't seem to mind when he squeezed her hand in his periodically. It was like a soft hug without their bodies touching. He needed to think long and hard about how to control his desire for her. He couldn't let both his Father and his late grandmother down and throw away all of their expectations for his rise to the throne. He also couldn't disappoint her or himself.


	29. The Duties of the Crown Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW late into the chapter...

Yin Zhen had stayed up late into the night to finish all of his work that he had gotten behind on. He decided to sleep in his robe with his hair braided so that he could get dressed faster in the morning. Feeling worse from a short sleep, he stumbled around his room to rub on his heavily spiced deodorant that he saved for the summers and for days he didn't have time to bathe. He got dressed, marched out of his chambers, and demanded Oolong tea as soon as he entered the hall.  
He ate a few bites of food, drank his tea as quickly as he could without burning the back of his throat, then quickly made his way to see the Emperor.  
"Your Highness."  
"Ah. My son. Greetings to you."  
His attitude was stranger than usual.  
"I heard a rumor that you had snuck out of the palace the night before, is this true?"  
Yin Zhen showed no sign of being thrown off, but inside he wondered who had noticed him with her?  
"I needed to get my mind in the right place after such a terrible loss."  
"The County Lady. She and Grandmother were close. For what reason, I am still trying to understand."  
Yin Zhen knew better than to further bury himself than he already was.  
"Despite knowing that you need to investigate the County Lady, you still showed compassion in her time of mourning. Your heart is still merciful even when you know she is questionable as of late. I admire this trait of yours, my son."  
"I am honored for the praise, Father. I do not deserve such praise for doing the right thing."  
"You brought her food to her old residence also, did you not?"  
Yin Zhen began to wonder if his Father was also spying on him and that he knew that his promises of an "investigation" against MC were lies.  
"I have a firm belief that if you want something done correctly, you must complete the task first hand. I do have many eyes and ears who work on my behalf, but I am also keeping my own eyes and ears open so that I do not miss a thing."  
"And this is why I chose you as Crown Prince. I should have chose you from the beginning. If any good has come from the County Lady, it's that she exposed the late 2nd Prince's crimes against the kingdom so that justice would be served."  
"I agree completely."  
"Do you?"  
"For the present moment, yes."  
"Moving on, I will be busy with the funeral arrangements for Grandmother. You do not have to report here to the main palace since I will be unable to see you. After the funeral, you may resume as you wish to."  
"Yes Father."  
"Go now. You may rise, my son."  
Yin Zhen rose, made one last bow to his Father, then quickly left the main palace. He wasn't sure what to think of what had just happened and decided to keep it in the back of his mind for now.

\---

He had been looking forward to dinner with MC all day. He told himself it would only be a few moments of closing his eyes...

"I'm here to see the Fourth Prince."  
The stern security guard nodded then moved himself to let MC pass. Most were very familiar with the County Lady and Yin Zhen's relationship and those who were not were quickly informed of her importance to the Crown Prince. Since Yin Zhen's promotion, no stone was left unturned and that included the security that surrounded him.

MC found Eunuch Gui pacing in the main hall of Yin Zhen's residence. He was unsure of what to do with himself with nothing to do.  
"Eunuch Gui. Is Fourth Prince here?"  
"Oh! (Y/N)! Welcome! Fourth Prince he is...resting in his chambers. I'm sure he won't mind you going to see him."  
"Do you have any food prepared in case he is hungry?"  
"There are dumplings in the pot if you wish to bring some from the kitchen."  
"I'll go fetch them. The tray is in his study?"  
"Yes! Thank you my Lady. You are too kind."  
"Don't mention it," she smiled.

MC noticed Yin Zhen's breakfast was half eaten on the tray and his study was cluttered. To say that Yin Zhen was working hard would be an understatement. He was working as if his very life depended on it. She beamed with pride over how hard he worked but felt the bittersweet tug of concern in her heart.

She came outside to speak once more to Eunuch Gui.  
"Eunuch Gui."  
"Yes, my Lady?"  
"From now on, when the Prince is not home, I will come here to clean his study."  
"I've tried to arrange for help myself for his Highness, but he insisted that no one touch a thing."  
"I understand. He was like that from when I used to work here."  
"Ah. I see. But won't he get angry?"  
"Don't mention it to him. It's just a small gesture of my gratitude for all he does."  
Eunuch Gui remained silent, not wanting to agree to something he couldn't promise.  
"I'll go ahead and get some food for us and bring it to his chambers," she said.  
"I'm sure that will please him. He hasn't eaten anything since he arrived back."

\---

Yin Zhen felt a gentle kiss on his cheek and his eyes fluttered open as he woke up with a start. He recognized it was MC immediately and his body released any tension. He looked around and saw that the lamps in his bedroom were lit and he slowly sat up.  
"I've brought you food. Eunuch Gui said you hadn't eaten anything all day."  
"Why didn't he bring the food? Is he putting you to work?"  
"I did this for you off of my own back. Do you not remember that I was once your maid?"  
"You are a County Lady now. You don't have to do these things-"  
"I want to do these things. Besides, I'm hungry too."  
"I'm glad you're gotten your appetite back," he smiled.  
The two love birds ate from their bowls quietly side by side. But it was a warm moment together.  
"The funeral should be held within the next few weeks."  
"I see," MC nodded.  
"I would like you to come with me to pay respects."  
MC looked at him.  
"Am I welcome?"  
"You're welcomed by me. She was my grandmother and you have her protection regardless for now. Of course you're welcome."  
"Thank you."  
"It's nothing."  
He took their empty bowls and the tray and set them down on the floor.  
"Did you want to do anything else tonight?"  
"What did you have in mind?"  
He gazed at her, his eyes filling with desire.  
"Yin Zhen?"  
"I think it would be better if I showed you."  
"I-I don't understand-"  
"Relax. I'm not about to go against everything I have said. I just...I...I need to...taste you. It feels like it's been so long."  
MC's heart was pounding from how his face burned bright red and he struggled to speak those words.  
"Alright-"  
Yin Zhen started breathing heavier as he gently helped MC lay on her back. He lifted her dress with her help and used his teeth to pull down her undergarments. She was impressed.  
"You like that?"  
"I don't mind."  
He was already firm underneath his pants from the touch of her skin against his face and the smell of her secret garden and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it pained him.  
"Yin Zhen. I can sit on your face if you need me to help you relieve your frustrations."  
"How did you know?"  
"I heard you groaning softly."  
"You heard that?"  
"Yes."  
"I wanted to give my undivided attention to you first."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind."  
His cock demanded that he take her offer but he first wanted to take her to heaven to forget her troubles.  
"Not tonight. I can wait a bit longer."  
He laid on his stomach and positioned himself in front of her flower. He gently guided her to open her legs and his heart began to pound at the sight of her. She was already getting soaked and he hadn't even started yet. He leaned in and began his work.  
She cried out as she felt him kissing, sucking, and licking all over her folds inside and out. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, encompassing her bulb and the upper half of her entrance as he suckled and licked inside of her.  
"Yin Zhen!" She said as her hips moved upwards.  
He held her hips down as he moved his mouth and tounge up and down over her sensitive folds. He suckled the bulb and pulled it back. Then he would pull it upwards and lick it quickly.  
"Yin Zhen!"  
"Come for me, (Y/N)."  
He concentrated his efforts over the upper half of her womanhood as he licked and sucked her off. He left his finishing move for last. He sucked over her bulb as he rubbed his mouth up and down over her. She felt his teeth graze against her flesh which started to push her over the edge.  
As she got to the height of her climax her cries became more frequent until they faded away into labored breathing. Her pleasurable contractions radiated from deep within her womanood, to her rear end, and to her pulsing bulb.  
Yin Zhen laid on his back and moved himself up next to her.  
"I'm about to explode. Come pay tribute to my cock dragon, now."  
She quickly, but carefully, sat on his face as she leaned over to take him into her mouth. She felt him moaning as he licked her arousal and she worked to finish him off.  
It didn't take long for him to come. He had a powerful orgasm that made him moan into her womanhood until the big rush of his energy leaving his body was completed.


	30. Moving Forward

The day before the Empress Dowager's funeral, Shi Lian presented a delivery from Yin Zhen. The gift was folded within a golden silk cloth.  
"As usual, he is far too excessive with his gifts."  
"My Lady, you deserve the special treatment. We love you."  
MC blushed and teared up. Shi Lian quickly closed the distance between them and embraced.  
"Oh, Shi Lian. I love you too!"  
"So why don't you unwrap the presents? I'll help you put away each item-"  
"And send back whatever is too excessive."  
"My Lady...Eunuch Gui instructed me to not return anything."  
MC sighed.  
"Let's open this and I'll be the judge of that."  
Enclosed the wrapped gift was another layer of golden cloth was a letter folded up on the top. She opened it quickly to read what he sent:

"(Y/N) ,  
I know you like to nitpick the gifts I send for you and you send back anything you do not desire. For once, I please ask that you accept everything I've given you. It would mean a lot to me.  
I will come to get you early in the morning. Please make sure you eat enough tonight because we will be copying sutras and fasting for the duration of the ceremony for however long Father sees fit.  
See you tomorrow."

MC set down the letter and started to unwrap her gift. Inside was a white rose shaped jade hair piece, white jade earnings shaped into a dragon like the jade pieces Yin Zhen wore, & a beautiful white dress with small details of golden thread shaped into a dragon. A dress that was beautiful but far too extravagant for a County Lady. She would give Yin Zhen a hard time about that in person when the time was right.

"My Lady, these are so beautiful."

"Yes they are."

MC smiled.

\---

Yin Zhen arrived early to bring MC to the funeral as he had written. Shi Lian rushed over and greeted him as soon as she saw him down the hall.  
"Your Highness. Welcome. The Lady is in the hall."  
"Thank you, Shi Lian."

MC turned towards him when she heard his footsteps. His white robe looked almost identical to hers in design.  
"Fourth Prince, is this why you insisted that I wear what you sent me."  
He frowned in irritation from her formal attitude.  
"Don't be insolent."  
He kissed her hand, not wanting to ruin her make up.  
"For today, I want everyone you know you're mine and that you are under my protection."  
"But if the Emperor wants me dead-"  
"He won't cause a scene during the Dowager's funeral. Besides, this is more of a declaration of war against the Empress and her clan."  
"Yin Zhen you can't-"  
"Why? This is the perfect occasion to do so. Everyone will be there and will see us together."  
"You may anger the Emperor."  
"I'm willing to risk that anger," he squeezed her hand, "Don't worry. Things will be fine."

\---

As everyone followed the funeral procession towards the Dowager's final resting place, Yin Zhen's plan worked perfectly. The Empress, the Fifth Prince, and the rest of her clan were made fully aware that he was watching over the County Lady. The Fifth Prince looked resentful, the Empress guarded her true emotion deep within, and there were dirty glances given by her clan.

The Emperor summoned Yin Zhen to see him shortly after the burial. MC looked towards him nervously but he reassured her that he would be right back.

He bowed and paid respects to his Father before he was asked to rise.  
"My son, are you a fool?"  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
"Then why do you remain affiliated with a woman who has been deemed a bad omen by the astrologers?! You arrive together to pay your respects and you have showered her with favor! She isn't even your concubine!"  
Yin Zhen stayed silent, waiting for his Father to continue.  
"Are you taking your investigation seriously?!"  
"Of course I am. So far there is nothing to be concerned about."  
"I don't understand what you and the Empress Dowager see in this woman."  
"She is not a bad omen."  
"How are you so sure? Tell me! What evidence do you have?"  
"Do you forget, Father, that she once nearly died for you? She was willing to sacrifice herself-"  
"Things were different then. I wasn't made aware of her bad aura."  
Yin Zhen knelt down and bowed before his Father.  
"I will take full responsibility if it turns out that she is a bad omen. I firmly believe she is not. Part of the reason why I am able to kneel here before you today is because of her wisdom and open minded views. She helped you investigate the 2nd Prince and she was the one who advised me to investigate the 11th Prince."  
The Emperor began to rub his chin. He had suspected that his son was in a secret relationship with the girl since the banquet for Lady Nian's family. Today proved that they were. He could only hope his son knew what he was doing.  
"In 3 years, I will make a decision about the County Lady. For now, you may rise son. I will continue my investigation just as you are continuing yours."  
Yin Zhen bowed one last time and left to join everyone writing sutras.

\---

A few days later, everyone was dismissed from the funeral. A large feast was prepared and everyone slowly but surely feasted on various cuisine that was vegetarian and exotic.  
Sometime during the festivities, Yin Zhen spoke softly behind MC:  
"When the commotion starts, leave and come find me in my palace."  
As Yin Zhen walks away, Eunuch Gui trips over his own feet and bumps into the 3rd Prince.  
"Watch where you're going you clumsy fool!"  
"Forgive me, 3rd Prince!" Eunuch Gui said.  
"Insolent fool. You are just-!"  
"What is all of this commotion?!' the Emperor said.  
MC quickly snuck away as the crowds became distracted.

MC felt a warm embrace behind her, making her jump.  
"It's just me."  
She breathed in relief. It was Yin Zhen.  
"Let's go."  
He took her hand and began to walk with her towards his palace.


	31. Romance Interrupted

"You're always full of surprises."  
"Am I?"  
He smiled at her as he set the tea pot down.  
"Let me get the cups."  
MC silently waited as she looked around Yin Zhen's palace. She had become accustomed to coming here. She viewed this place as her second home.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, nothing," she smiled.  
He poured tea for both of them.  
"This is...the Dowager's favorite tea."  
"I thought it would be appropriate."  
"Yes..."  
Yin Zhen stared at her for a moment before he picked up his cup and began to drink.  
"I wanted to speak with you in private."  
"Oh?"  
"Remember when I was pulled aside by the Emperor?"  
MC felt a tug in her heart. This didn't sound good.  
"What did the Emperor say?"  
He set his cup down and leaned into MC's ear.  
"To buy time, I've been telling the Emperor that I have been investigating you."  
He put his finger over her mouth before continuing.  
"Now it is coming to the point where I no longer may be able to protect you. But I will do everything I can. The Emperor has informed me he is investigating you but won't get into specifics. "  
He removed his finger from her lips and pulled back.  
"What are you saying?"  
"He suspects I have a biased viewpoint about you because he knows. He knows our relationship. He doesn't realize how deeply it runs between us...but he knows I am serious about you. And right now, that bothers him greatly."  
"I knew the outfits were a bad idea..."  
"Dummy, it's from when I asked for your hand in marriage."  
"Oh....right...."  
"He has accused you of clouding my judgement. We both know better."  
"Of course."  
He sighed.  
"I don't want to say this, but I have to. I take responsibility for screwing everything up. You were right, we should have been a lot more careful. After our tea, you should probably leave. Unless it's something very urgent, you should avoid coming here and I will avoid going to see you."  
"Maybe I-"  
He leaned in once more, placing his finger over her mouth.  
"You may already have spies planted in your residence. I'm not sure yet if there are any in mine, either. They may follow you even if you go somewhere far."  
He shook his head.  
"I can't...just sit here and accept this," She looked at him as her eyes became damp, "If he already knows then what difference will it make? Are you worried about losing your position as Crown Prince?"  
"You don't think I would want to have a different conversation with you? That I would step down as Crown Prince and leave with you to live a happy life? Far away from this city? You know that's no longer an option. Listen to me..."  
He lowered his voice and whispered.  
"The Dowager expects us to become the rulers of the nation."  
MC looked at him, confised.  
"Do you know what you've promised her?"  
"What does my promise to her have to do with us?"  
He whispered again:  
"You promised her to put the people first. When you are a ruler of the nation, you always put the people first."  
He waited.  
"Do you understand?" He asked her.  
MC's eyes widened when he had explained it to her.  
MC didn't know what to say as she pulled up her cloth and wiped her tears.  
"I should take my leave then."  
Yin Zhen remained frozen in his seat. He knew that if he stood up he would go against everything he had just said and kiss her.  
He hated to be like this. He loved her and wanted nothing more than for her to be in his arms whenever possible. And in his bed. And by his side.  
When he knew she was gone, he stood up and went into his study. He fed one of his pigeons and sent off a golden piece of cloth. He sat in his desk, getting comfortable. He began to write instructions down on a piece of paper.  
Within half an hour, his top spy entered from the roof.  
"Yes, your Majesty?"  
"I need to send you on an important mission," he said as he stood up to face the spy, "I need you to follow these instructions here."  
He handed him the paper and he quickly took it.  
"Find out any information about the inquiry that you can," Yin Zhen continued, "Even if it's a miniscule detail, I will need to know about it. Then find a way to leave, return back here, inform me of all that you've learned in writing."  
"When?"  
"One more thing. Be aware of who may be watching."  
The spy nodded, understanding.  
"I want you to take care of this as soon as possible."  
"Yes, Fourth Prince."  
With that, he jumped up and disappeared.  
Yin Zhen knew he could trust his best spy, Li Jun. He would never let another man work to protect MC otherwise.

Li Jun had become friends with the Fourth Prince after the Prince was granted his palace by the Emperor when he had become of age. Li Jun remembered the first night they had met in the imperial gardens. Li Jun had been patrolling the area as a royal guard.  
"Can I help you?" The Prince asked him.  
"Just patrolling, your Highness."  
"Shouldn't you be near the main palace?"  
"No. I was sent here by my older peers."  
He thought about it, briefly forgetting, and then quickly named the men.  
"Dumb ass," the Prince scoffed under his breath.  
Li Jun didn't dare to respond. He never imagined the Fourth Prince was so rude.  
"They are giving you the run around," the Fourth Prince said.  
"I...I'm not sure what you mean, your Highness."  
"You know exactly what I mean. They are trying to make a fool out of you."  
"Your Highness-"  
"You may address me as Fourth Prince. What is your name?"  
"Li Jun."  
"Li Jun. Tell me, how would you like to step down as palace guard and work for my palace? I'll make it worth your while."  
"I-"  
"You're obviously talented enough. You are young for a palace guard. They wouldn't have placed you there if you weren't capable. Perhaps if you do well we can become sparring partners. I have trained for many years, but there is always room for improvement. I'm sure you know this."  
Yin Zhen placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Come serve me. I need people I can trust."  
Li Jun quickly bowed.  
"As you wish Fourth Prince."  
"Very good. I will be expecting to see you tomorrow evening."

The next morning, Fourth Prince went before the Emperor. After paying his respects, he went straight to the point:  
"Your best guards sent away one of your men to guard the Imperial Gardens. To send such a capable man away seems criminal."  
"Who?"  
Yin Zhen named the guards.  
"Are you certain it was them?"  
"Absolutely. And may I request a favor as I bow before you, Father?"  
"What is it, my son?"  
"I request to have this guard reassigned to my palace. Your best men need your counseling at the present time and will not be able to help this guard grow into his full potential."  
"Are the guards that I assigned for you not sufficient?"  
"Just one more will do and I will not dare ask for others."  
"Very well. I don't see the harm in it. I will speak to the guards who dared to send one of my men away from the main palace. Thank you for your diligence, my son."  
Yin Zhen stood up, bowed one last time, then left.  
Second Prince was near the door and he glared at his brother as he made his exit from the throne room. Yin Zhen smirked, satisfied he had angered him, and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Main story is taking a serious turn as I account for the time between the Dowager's Death in the actual game and when the next part of the main story occurs.
> 
> I may or may not place in flashback chapters to add more NSFW content. I know as readers you expect more smut. please be patient I will figure out a way (maybe other characters can get down and dirty..I have a few ideas)
> 
> Anyway, enough from me. Stay tuned!


	32. Winter Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

It was a long and cold winter....

Yin Zhen was in his bedroom after a long day at the palace. He laid back on his bed as his mind raced. He had burned candles and incense to create a more relaxing atmosphere. Suddenly, MC appeared in the room.

"(y/n). What are you doing here?"

She didn't hesitate to start undressing. His heart began to race as the silk dress she wore slowly fell to the floor. Her body was soft and inviting. That familiar rush of blood traveled straight down to his dragon as he gazed at her. Every pump of his heart made him that much firmer. He was very aware of his erection as he moved around.  
He sat up in bed and motioned for her to come to him. She grinned as she raced into his bed.  
She moaned as he fondled her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. He had taken off his robe in record time and his heated flesh pressed against her body as they kissed and touched each other. She moaned his name and he fiercely kissed her neck while leaving gentle bites over her.  
"Say my name, (Y/N). Say it over and over."  
She did as he commanded as he flipped her on her back and shoved his cock dragon inside of her. She groaned in pleasure. That familiar pull of her inner flower against his dragon drove him wild. He began to fight the urge to cum inside of her since he wanted to give it to her for as long as he could.  
He made love to her with fierce passion until her voice became hoarse. He didn't care who heard them. All that he cared about was their heated passions and his impending orgasm.  
"I'm gonna cum," he moaned.

Yin Zhen's was breathing heavily as he woke up laying on his stomach in bed. The evidence of another wet dream was apparent. It had been a month since he and MC were forced to live seperate lives from each other. They still wrote love letters to one another from time to time but it wasn't the same. When they would see each other in the palace, they had to ignore one another.  
He sighed in frustration, not knowing how he was going to survive being apart from her for three long years. Li Jun had yet to return to him, which was a concern. But he had more pressing matters to attend to: bringing down his Father's wife, the Empress, was proving to be a difficult task.


	33. Her New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year without Yin Zhen by her side.   
> She wanted to be with him, but factors beyond her immediate control made it impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content

MC decided to go into town to celebrate the Chinese New Year in a eunuch's uniform disguise. As she walked through the bustling town market, a swift force lifted her up into their arms and moved both of them into an alley. She recognized who it was right away.  
"Yin Zhen!"  
"Lower your voice, (Y/N)."  
"How have you been?"  
"I've missed you terribly."  
"So have I..."  
MC began to get choked up.  
"Hey listen...shhh...don't cry."  
He gently wiped her tears away.  
"Happy New Year," she smiled.  
"It's still too early to say that, Dummy."  
"I couldn't wait to tell you. Something wrong with that?"  
"No. I suppose not," He smiled at her.  
"Why did you pull me away?" She said.  
"I was heading out to the city but spotted you leaving. I saw your face and recognized you."  
"Even with my plain face in this silly hat?" she asked.  
"Your plain face is the most beautiful of all."  
"Oh. Stop it. You're just wanting something from me."  
He turned around, hearing footsteps.  
"Just guards..." He said. He turned back to look at MC again.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.  
Yin Zhen looked at MC with eyes filled with desire.  
"It's like you've read my mind."  
He quickly led them to an inn.  
Yin Zhen closed the door behind them, wrapping her into his arms. MC tried to suppress her excitement but she still emitted a noise.  
"Shhh. Dummy. I don't want rumors spreading. We are supposed to be two men spending the night ."  
Not questioning why the inn had given them a large single bed, MC dragged Yin Zhen into bed, thrusting her hips upwards over his groin. She loved the feel of his hard erection against her.  
She felt a rush of warm heat enter her and looked up towards Yin Zhen who gave her a naughty look.  
She saw him make love to her from the outside looking in. The contours of his muscles were magnificent to see. She loved his strong back and sexy rear.  
He was fully naked, thrusting inside of her. She grabbed his rear and squeezed him even closer to her. He was pressing down over her lower half and driving her crazy. He stopped suddenly, which confused her.  
"Let's run away together," he said.

MC woke up with a jump. She looked around her room and quickly realized all that had happened was just a dream. Her arousal in the dream disappeared as quickly as the dream itself.  
Running away from their destinies was not an option. Yin Zhen was destined to become Emperor. She could never take that away from him. Even if she loved him. Even if he still loved her, too.  
The Empress Dowager had seemed so sure that they both would become leaders of the nation. Could she have been wrong?  
MC teared up, hating how everything was. She missed Yin Zhen. She needed him.

\---

"What are you doing for the New Year?"  
Yin Zhen sighed, knowing MC was inquiring in her letter to see if he could come to see her for the New Year. He wished that he could tell her yes.  
"It's always good to hear from you. I hope you've been doing well. I miss you very much. I will be with my father, his wife, my mother, and brother for the New Year celebrations. A grand celebration that I am attending out of obligation. I wish I could be with you instead."  
MC frowned. She should have asked him many moons ago to go. Now she would be spending the New Year alone. Last year, she was invited to the main palace as a guest. This year, she never received an invitation.

On New Year's Day, MC kept herself locked away in her room and refused to come out to see anyone. She lied and said she was feeling unwell. The truth was, it was her heart that was unwell. Most of her closest friends and confidants had either heard from her, or from the grapevine, that she had lost favor with the Emperor and was under scrutiny. They all noticed how Yin Zhen vanished from her side and each came to their own conclusions about why.

That night, as fireworks erupted in the sky, MC cried alone in her room. For the first time in years, she truly missed her parents. She needed their advice. It wasn't easy to go and see them, even with the traveling pass from Fu Heng that she still used. Now that the Emperor was watching her movements, if she tried to go back home to visit them the truth would be uncovered. She had entered the palace with the phony identity of a "merchant's daughter". She kept her true identity a secret so that her family wouldn't face retaliation from the former Crown Prince.

She had planned to tell Yin Zhen everything once the Emperor granted them permission to marry. Now that he had refused his blessing, she didn't know when she could finally be together with Yin Zhen. She remembered the last time she was with him. An ordinary evening that she had thought was the start of a romantic escape. Then he told her that he could no longer protect her. She had to keep a straight face for the sake of destiny and the Empress Dowager's wishes. But the truth was, she wanted to start crying then and there.  
Now she could cry. Her love had enough to deal with. She had to face this burden alone.

\---  
The day after the New Year celebrations, Shi Lian woke up MC with a start.  
"My lady! My lady! We have several guests! Hurry and wake up. I have placed out tea and plenty of snacks for everyone while they wait for you to get dressed!"   
Groaning as she woke up, Shi Lian pulled open the curtains.  
"Did you sleep well, my Lady?"  
"I think so..."  
Shi Lian dressed MC in a simple but regal outfit. It was quick to assemble and looked presentable to greet several guests.   
"Make up, my Lady?"  
"I don't care..."  
Shi Lian decided to powder MC.  
"Should I brew the tea Fourth Prince brought from last time?"  
"No...not today. Just regular tea."  
MC had tossed and turned all night from missing her love. She didn't want to think about him until after she saw her guests.

Shi Lian informed everyone that MC was entering the room and the ladies all stood up.  
"Happy New Year!" all of MC's lady friends exclaimed.  
MC's eyes widened and jaw dropped.  
"Happy New Year!" several different ladies repeated.  
MC teared up, overjoyed her friends had come to see her. Everyone took turns hugging her, comforting her.  
"Come sit! We have a lot to catch up on!" one friend said.  
MC nodded, smiling as her tears began to calm.  
"Is it true that the famous Pan An came to greet you for the New Year and you turned him away?"  
"Regretfully, yes. I didn't want to. I was sick.  
"My brother, Fu Heng, came to greet you for the New Year. And you also turned him away."  
"Yes. But I will try to make it up to him soon."  
"I don't know the details..." his sister continued, "But I know he doesn't approve of a certain someone you are seeing."  
Some of the ladies glared at her for bringing up the Fourth Prince so soon.  
"You and the Fourth Prince...are you two still friends?" Qinger asked, deciding the break the tension in the room.  
"Yes. Very much so," MC said. Her smile confused everyone.  
"But he used to nearly always be by your side. Now you two barely acknowledge each other in public. What happened?"  
MC paused a long time before continuing. She couldn't tell her friends every thing, since she never knew when spies were listening, so she had to keep the explanation simple. And whatever she told everyone would be repeated to Fu Heng through his sister.  
"The Emperor...does not approve of us being together."  
Another long silence ensued. Someone set their cup and saucer down, causing a loud clank in the hall. The birds and rain could be heard outside in the gardens not far as the quiet lingered further.  
"Was it because of the Fourth Prince's treatment of you during the Empress Dowager's funeral."  
"I'm not sure," MC lied.  
"Don't fret, the Emperor will soon see reason," Shu Xian nodded, "If you and the Fourth Prince remain close friends and the love is true, you can return to him with the Prince and beg him to reconsider again."  
MC shook her head, "If only it were that simple."  
"Is there anything we can do to help persuade?"  
"Time will tell," MC said, "The Empress Dowager used her dying wish to protect me and—"  
MC began to choke up. As much as she wanted to tell everyone the truth, she knew that she couldn't. Things were so complicated.  
"Oh, (Y/N)!" one woman sighed, comforting MC.  
The other women gathered around and hugged MC if they could reach her while others frowned at MC with sympathetic looks.  
"You were blessed to have the Empress Dowager's love and favor," Shu Xian smiled.  
"Yes," MC replied, using a cloth Yin Zhen had given her to wipe her tears.


	34. His New Year

"What are you doing for the New Year?"  
Yin Zhen sighed, knowing MC was inquiring in her letter to see if he could come to see her for the New Year. He wished that he could tell her yes.  
"It's always good to hear from you. I hope you've been doing well. I miss you very much. I will be with my father, his wife, my mother, and brother for the New Year celebrations. A grand celebration that I am attending out of obligation. I wish I could be with you instead."  
He fed his pigeon a treat and then handed it the letter in its beak. It left quickly.  
"Fourth Prince. We must arrive to the meeting by sunset," Eunuch Gui announced, entering his study.  
"Thank you, Gui. Let's be on our way then."

\---

Yin Zhen never felt as alone as he did at the New Year's festivities. There were some interruptions to his loneliness through conversations with other guests and family, but he mainly felt the cold loneliness of MC's absence. He was worried about MC, knowing from Eunuch Gui, Fu Heng, and Shi Lian that she had been refusing guests to come into her home because of "illness". He knew she wasn't sick but that she was heartbroken that they couldn't be together for the celebrations. But he didn't have the luxury of hiding away from the world; she did. He would casually mention that MC had been feeling unwell to various of their mutual friends but asked that he not mention he had informed them.

That night, as fireworks erupted in the sky, they didn't seem as bright as they usually did...

When Yin Zhen had arrived to his room after finally being able to excuse himself, he undressed and laid in his bed naked. He also told his servants not to disturb him until he had presented himself in the hall or his study.  
He couldn't believe all of the wasted extravagance on an elaborate party to celebrate a year that had been less than grand. If he were Emperor, he would have made it a more modest affair.  
More importantly, he couldn't believe that he was in love with the perfect woman that he wanted and yet his Father didn't approve of their marriage. He couldn't wrap his mind around how to win her approval back from the Emperor.  
What tormented him about how he missed MC was that he could simply tell her "I need you" and she would run to him. But if he told her that, he couldn't hold back. He couldn't face the risk of being pregnant out of wedlock again. She would have been banished from the palace and forced to give up the baby to another consort. His flesh and blood would have been given to someone else and there was nothing that he could have done about it.

That fear of losing both her and his unborn child kept him strong in his resolve to be careful. Three years was a long time but if their love was in the stars, then it was worth the wait.


	35. Spring Into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring arrives, but MC cannot waste another day yearning for Yin Zhen. She will do what it takes to earn back her favor from the Emperor and change his mind.

Spring has arrived to the Forbidden City. MC and Yin Zhen still have to act as if they no longer care for each other to protect themselves against the Empress and Emperor.  
MC has had enough of walking on eggshells. She devises a plan to bring herself back into the Emperor's good graces.

After requesting a bronze mirror from her Father, she receives it within a week. She was grateful to have wealthy parents not only because she had a comfortable childhood, but because of access to a tool that would help her win favor with the Emperor.  
She took a unique golden dragon item Yin Zhen had gifted her a few years ago and packed them in a cloth to tuck into her clothes.

On a day that she knows the Emperor is spending time outside with his harem, she goes with Shi Lian to a Gazebo and sets everything up for the big act. A Eunuch wandering nearby nearly ruins everything until Shi Lian rushses out and distracts him.  
Once Shi Lian is gone, there is no turning back. MC waits until many people are in the gardens before taking her bronze mirror and placing the golden dragon against it to project the image onto the mountains nearby. The Emperor and members of his harem begin to react:

"Do you see that?"  
"What?" The Emperor said.  
"Is that...a dragon?"  
"Yes! It's a dragon!"  
"Wow!"  
"What a miracle!"  
"Amazing!"

MC grinned ear to ear. The sighting of the golden dragon would be the talk of the entire palace. She would wait patiently for the Emperor to put two and two together and decide that maybe MC wasn't a bad omen after all.  
She and Yin Zhen could request to have their marriage granted once again and then she could finally feel better about a life within the palace.  
What use was having wealth and power when she wasn't able to be with the one she loved?

After a few minor run-ins with guards and strangers on her way back to the Phoenix Hall, she breathed a sigh of relief. No one had seen her project the image. Her plan had succeeded.

She believed she had succeeded...until Eunuch Hai arrived to her residence an hour later.  
"My lady, the Emperor wishes to see you."  
MC felt her stomach drop. Someone had seen her. She knew it was a huge risk doing what she did, but she truly believed she had been extremely careful.

\--

"The Emperor is still in the Imperial Garden, my Lady. He must have something very important to tell you! Please come inside!" Hu Ling said as she smiled at her friend MC.

The Hall of Mental Cultivation is eerily quiet. MC sits upright in the chair provided, feeling uncertain.

"They say an auspicious sign was seen in the gardens. Did you see it?" Hu Ling said.

"I haven't had the chance yet," MC said.

"It's probably gone by now," Hu Ling frowned, "But everyone has been talking about it."

"Make way for the Emperor!"

Both MC and Hu Ling turn to face the door and bow deeply. As MC continues to bow, golden boots soon come into view.

"Truly County Lady! You are full of surprises!" the Emperor says.

MC cannot tell if the Emperor is angered or amused.

"You Majesty...I'm not sure what you mean," MC said.

Before speaking again, the Emperor waves his hand to send everyone away. He moves over to the throne and MC moves herself to continue to bow down in respect to the Emperor.

"Tell me, County Lady. How was it done? Before you answer, remember that I have once told you that nothing happens in this palace without my knowledge."

MC sits up and nods her head. She removes the props hidden inside of her bodice and hands them over to the Emperor. He stands up from his throne and gently takes the items.

"What is this? A mirror?"

"A special bronze mirror, your Highness," MC said, "Only the best smiths can make them. In the right light, it projects the image engraved on the back a very long distance."

The Emperor chuckles.

"It's wonderful. Almost magical, even. How did you find such a thing?"

"Money makes the devil dance," MC said. She hopes to ease tension with a sense of humor.

The Emperor stares at MC for a moment. Then, he starts laughing. MC is completely stunned as his laughter echos around the hall.

"If anyone can make the devil dance, it is you merchant's daughter!"

MC's eyes widened, not sure what to do or to think next.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)? Cat got your tongue?"

MC bows deeply once more.

"I can conceal nothing from you, your Majesty. It was my doing. Please forgive me!"

"You see...that is what I like about you, Lady Yongqing. You always keep your head...like now for instance, boldly admitting to your guilt. However...the fact is that you did try to deceive me."

"I am sorry, your Majesty."

"So tell me. Why forfeit the easy life of a rich man's daughter to become a palace maid?"

MC's heart began to race. The Emperor knew who her real parents were.

"May I not answer, your Majesty?"

"Don't want to answer? Very well! Then I will try and guess!"

"After you arrived, things quickly fell into place for you. You're clever and resourceful and have solved a lot of problems by yourself. You even secured favor from the late Empress Dowager."

"Everything I have I owe to you and to the late Dowager," MC said.

"Futhermore...you have...developed...relationships with all of my sons. Is that not right?"

"I am not sure I understand what you mean, Your Highness."

"Then I will be direct...you have a special connection to the Fourth Prince. He has even asked me to allow a marriage between both of you. Does he even know who your family truly are?"

MC remained silent.

"I wonder what he would think if he knew the truth? He might turn his back on you at last."

"Your Majesty...I had my reasons for coming to the palace."

"Then you better start to explain your reasons. Why did you want to become a palace maid and went as far as to make up a fake family! Did you think no one would ever know? Fool. Now, explain yourself before I lose my patience with you."

"It's not that I want to disobey Your Majesty. I just am afraid my answer will anger you—"

"I don't care," he said, "I command you to answer me right this instant."

"The reason why I came to the palace...was for love," she lied.

"Love?" The Emperor asks.

"Fourth Prince. I fell for him at first sight."

"You came to the palace because you are in love with Yin Zhen?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"(Y/N). You do realize my son is destined for greatness? You are deluded to believe that I will grant marriage just to anyone. You may be a Lady Yongqing, but you are still a far lower rank than a Princess. It's time you and my son give up on your fantasies of a romance."

"If it is your command, I will give up the fantasy for now."

"For now? What do you mean?"

"I will fight to redeem myself from this point onwards."

"And how do you intend to try and do that?"

MC remembered a conversation with Fu Heng and a letter from Yin Zhen mentioning about conflict between Prince Jin and the rightful heir to the throne in Western Liang some time ago.

"Send me to Western Liang. I will serve you there and prove myself to you."

"You want to go to Western Liang? But why?" The Emperor asks.

"Western Liang is in turmoil, from what I understand. Now would be a good time to act."

"Why should I send you? I have far more capable agents at my disposal."

"Because if I am truly a bad omen, perhaps it would be best if I stayed far away from his Majesty. However, success will show you that I am not a bad omen! But if I fail, it won't be a great loss. Send the bad omen to Western Liang, I say. What harm can it do?"

"Very well. I will set you a test. Pass, and I will send you there."

"Anything, your Majesty."

"I will give you one night to think about the answer to my question: What is it that you think that I require from Western Liang?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"If you change your mind, I will spare you in honor of the late Dowager. She was fond of you..."

"I won't back down, your Majesty."


	36. Before She Disappeared

MC passed the test and was given a day to prepare herself for departure on her secret mission.  
She had made up her mind: she was going to see her parents for what could be the last time and then she would go to see Yin Zhen. 

She woke up before the sun rose so that she could get to see her parents for as long as possible. She napped periodically in the carriage on her way.  
Early on during her time in the Forbidden City, she couldn't wait to wash her hands of the place and return home for a quiet life. That was before she fell in love with Yin Zhen. The Fourth Prince had changed everything that she ever wanted. She couldn't picture a life without him and missed him every day. She didn't know what she was going to do not being able to tell him where she was going or what she was being sent to do.

When she finally arrived, her parents were outside enjoying tea. They jumped up when they saw MC.  
"(Y/n)! Is that you?"  
"Yes! It's been a while!"  
Both of her parents rushed over to the entrance and her mother embraced her in her arms.  
"You look amazing! How has life in the capital been treating you?"  
"I have worked hard to get to where I am. I've been given important positions of power thanks to the late Empress Dowager and the Emperor."  
"Our clever daugher!" Father laughed, "Did you receive that bronze mirror I sent to you?"  
"Yes. I treasure it so much. It reminds me of home."  
"Have you come to visit for long?" Her Mother asked.  
MC shook her head.  
"I have many things to do back at the Capital. But I was so homesick I couldn't bear to be away for another moment."  
"That's a shame," her Mother frowned.  
"The next time I visit, I will try to come for a longer time."  
"Of course, of course. We just miss you so much."  
"I've missed you both, too," MC smiled. She was trying so hard not to get too emotional. She couldn't let them know something was going on.

They had tea and food together and talked for hours. The entire morning and afternoon was filled with laughter and happy memories made.

When MC re-entered her carriage, she began to break down. She felt horrible not being able to tell them the truth, but she was already taking a risk going to see them.  
She slept for most of the journey back.

\---

MC hurriedly went to go see Yin Zhen. It was getting dark and she didn't want to be seen going to visit him late at night; the Emperor would likely get angry again.  
She introduced herself to his guards (some that she didn't recognize) and said she would only be there for a short visit. They nodded and let her inside.  
Yin Zhen was busy working on documents at his desk. He was so busy that he didn't hear her come into his study. She turned around and went to go ask for tea in the kitchen. The maids tried to convince her to let them bring the Crown Prince tea. After insisting she would take the tray to him and that she only needed help bringing in a small table, she went to his study. The maids quickly set the table down and ran out of the room. It was obvious that the Fourth Prince was back to his old grumpy self chasing maids out of his study and "detesting disturbance".  
MC patiently waited for him to notice her and the tea and her patience paid off.  
"(Y/N). How long have you been standing there?" He asked.  
"Is this how you welcome guests? Shocking behavior."  
He ignored her as he looked over and saw the tea arrangement on a table.  
"Did you bring this?"  
"I had help from the maids. I just thought I would come over for a friendly visit."  
"What do you want? Why have you come to see me?"  
MC blinked.  
"Do I need a reason to come and see you?"  
"Well. Actually, no. I guess you don't."  
There was a silence between them as MC moved the table closer to his study desk and sat in front of him.  
"I didn't have a chance to ask for snacks-"  
"I ate earlier, I'm fine," he said.  
"Okay..."  
She really didn't want this to be their last interaction together. She wanted to have as pleasant of a time as she could."  
"You look red in the face, like you've been crying. What's happened?" He asked. His face was outlined with concern.  
"Nothing. I think I was out in the sun too long today. I went to see my parents earlier."  
"Were you homesick?" He frowned.  
"Yeah. It was only for the day, but it was a nice time."  
"You're such a crybaby," he teased her, "You'll see them again. Don't worry."  
"You don't know-"  
She cut herself off before saying anything more.  
"Did something happen?" He asked.  
"I've heard rumors," she lied, "That my parents were sick. But they were just rumors, I think-."  
"Do you know who told you the rumors? I'll have them dealt with for causing you to be so worried," he said.  
"No, no! It's fine. Need to keep my head low, you know how it is now-"  
"Have you done something that I need to know about?" He asked.  
"What? No. What do you mean?"  
"You don't seem yourself," he said.  
"There is something-"  
"I knew it. You wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important. I know you by now."  
MC nodded.  
"I know there are eyes in the palace. But if you can tell me, then please tell me," he said.  
"I can't say much," she admitted, "But what I can say is that I may have found a way to win favor of the Emperor. Give it time, and I will be able to come back for a visit to go and ask the Emperor for what we really want."  
"What? Did you take the credit for that so-called dragon appearing in the mountains?" He asked, "I heard it was a prank by a maid who got sent to the hard labor camp!"  
MC rolled her eyes, knowing that type of rumor originated from the Empress.  
"I didn't even see it, did you?" He asked.  
"Briefly, but it looked fake. Whoever did it-"  
"It was you, wasn't it?" He said.  
MC didn't respond. How did he know?  
"You won't tell me? I'll find out one way or the other," he said.  
"My lips are sealed," she said.  
"How did you do it? At least tell me that."  
"That gift you bought me a few years ago and a bronze mirror."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I was bored," she lied.  
"I don't believe you," he said, "I can tell when you lie to me."  
"My lips are sealed."  
"I hope that what you're planning works and that it's a better plan than pulling a prank this time," he said.  
"Me too."  
"It's getting dark, you should probably leave," he frowned.  
"I want to kiss you before I go. I miss you," She whispered.  
Yin Zhen's eyes widened. He looked over to see if anyone was around, looked upwards towards the ceiling, and then looked back at her.  
"Come behind the bookshelf..." He replied as quietly as he could.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"I'll show you that book you told me about in the pigeon mail before you go," he said loud enough for others to hear.

They went behind the bookshelf and he didn't hesitate to close the distance between them. After one gentle kiss he softly spoke in her ear, "I miss you too. Every day."  
He pulled her back in and kissed her deeply. She tasted of the tea with a hint of honey. She had probably eaten many sweets when she went to visit home. He wished he could have gone with her to meet her parents. Someday, they would be his in-laws.  
She clung onto him and he suddenly felt a horrible feeling that she was kissing him like this would be the last time. Maybe he was being too paranoid.  
They were panting when they finally pulled apart. His dragon had sprung to life and he didn't care if it disgusted her. He couldn't help being aroused by her in all the ways a man like him could be aroused. He gazed at her and rubbed the side of her face as he admired his love. He didn't care what his father or the Empress wanted, he would fight until his dying breath for her now and always.  
"We will get through this," he reassured her, "I know we will find a way together."  
"Just focus on our promise to the Dowager...the people first," she said.  
"I know that already. I promise you, too," he said.  
He kissed her softly on the lips one more time.  
"Good night," MC smiled.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," MC whispered and smiled before she left the study to go and see the Emperor.

No matter what, she was determined to come back from her mission and bring herself to redemption from that point onwards.


	37. The Lotus Has Disappeared

MC went to report to the Emperor after seeing the Crown Prince, Yin Zhen. She knew that asking for a kiss was risky, considering that she knew eyes were on them from both sides, but she didn't want to part from him and never have a chance to kiss him again.

She remembered vividly of the warnings the Emperor had given her. She was young to be sent on this secret mission to recover the weapon codex, but she wanted to do whatever it took to dig herself out of trouble and win over the Emperor so that he would finally grant marriage. If not, they would be apart until the Crown Prince took the throne and finally took her as his wife. She would be miserable without being able to be with him properly.  
She wished that her original plan had worked and that she had never gotten into this situation. She was both dreading and looking forward to the lecture the Crown Prince would give to her once she had returned. She had no idea how long it would take to fulfill her mission, but she hoped that it would be no longer than six moons away...

Meanwhile, the Emperor and Eunuch Hai were conferencing in the throne room:  
"What is the report on (Y/N)?"  
"She was observed leaving the palace first thing in the morning to visit her parents. Nothing was said about the mission," Eunuch Hai said.  
"Very good. Anything else?"  
"The Lady went to visit the Crown Prince, your Highness," He replied.  
"Really? Do tell," the Emperor said as he continued to maintain a stoic expression.  
"They shared tea together and I was reported... a 'private conversation' behind the bookshelves."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There was nothing heard about a revelation of your plan. She did mention 'she figured out a plan to earn back your favor', but that was all."  
"She does love my son," the Emperor said, "She couldn't resist going to see him before leaving the Capital. She must know that the mission itself might kill her."  
"I agree, your Highness."  
The echo of MC's footsteps prompted both Eunuch Hai and the Emperor to stop speaking. She quickly approached the throne then bowed in respect.  
"Your Majesty," MC said, "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"  
"You may rise."  
MC did as the Emperor commanded.  
"Come, sit. Try some sweets from the Imperial Kitchen."  
MC could never turn down an offer like that. She went to take a seat near the Emperor and picked up a candied chestnut. Suddenly, she has a strange thought. She wondered if this would be her last meal? She had no idea...  
MC's vision blurred before she blacked out and collapsed onto the floor.  
The Emperor and Eunuch Hai looked perfectly calm as they looked at the county lady. Eunuch Hai walked over to MC and knelt down to check her vital signs.  
"It worked, your Highness," Eunuch Hai said, "The county lady is in a deep sleep with a mild pulse."  
"Excellent. Now, go and deliver her to those who are waiting to transport her."

\---

Yin Zhen woke up the next morning, preparing himself to meet with the Emperor as usual. Before leaving, Eunuch Gui entered the main hall.  
"Crown Prince, Shi Lian is requesting to have a chat with you in the study."  
"Sure. I have a few minutes," he replied.  
Eunuch Gui went to lead her back to the study where the Crown Prince waited. She looked stressed about something.  
"Greetings, Crown Prince," Shi Lian bowed.  
"How may I help, Shi Lian?" he asked, curious to know what was going on.  
"Do you know where (y/n) went to last night?"  
"What do you mean? I saw her for a short visit when she returned from seeing her parents. Otherwise, I have not seen her."  
Shi Lian suddenly looked more worried.  
"Has something happened?"  
"(Y/N) never returned back to the main hall last night. I know she had a journey to go on today but the fact that she never returned just didn't feel right."  
"A journey? For how long?"  
"That's what is even more strange. She firmly told me that it was her 'personal business' and refused to tell me anything more than that she was going on a journey somewhere. And she instructed me not to tell anyone."  
Yin Zhen felt his eye twitch. It wasn't Shi Lian's fault, he was more upset with MC.  
"If you hear anything from the Lady, please keep us updated at the Phoenix Hall. I will also let you know if I hear anything. I will take my leave."  
Shi Lian quickly stood up, bowed, then promptly walked away.  
Yin Zhen needed a moment for himself. He went over to the bookshelves where he had kissed her last night and replayed the moment in his mind. He could tell there was a lot on her mind. She had told him she was "homesick", but was she trying to tell him that she couldn't wait for him any longer? Was she kissing him goodbye to run away and go back home?   
No. That wasn't like her at all.  
But what was it? Why did she disappear?  
"Your Highness, we are going to be late to see the Emperor if we don't leave momentarily," Eunuch Gui said, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Yes," he nodded, "Let's go."  
Yin Zhen would have to pick his brain later to try and solve this mystery...  
His Lotus has disappeared but he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing.


	38. I Miss Her So Much

Yin Zhen was physically tired but his mind was wide awake as he stared at the ceiling with the aid of candle and lantern light. His hair was completely unbraided and spread out all over his bed. The rich fragrance of an exotic incense filled the room which invigorated his spirit as he remained deep in thought.   
Where had MC gone? He couldn't fathom why she had disappeared suddenly and it infuriated him. He kept running his hands through his hair while periodically twirling the strands in his finger tips. He remembered how MC would gently brush his hair and it tugged the inside of his heart and soul.

His darkest thoughts made him feel fearful that she had broken her promises and had left him. His deep fear was that she wanted to kiss him for one last time then leave him after all they had been through. At the same time, he knew she wouldn't suddenly give up on them that easily.   
This morning and after he had his dinner, he returned to that area near the bookshelves and relived that last kiss he had with her over and over again. He couldn't accept that their kiss together would be the last for the foreseeable future. His Father would likely urge him to move on without MC, but it would be impossible for him.  
He needed MC back in the palace. He just needed to figure out where she had gone so that he could bring her back. Or, if she couldn't come back right away, he wanted to know why.

There was more to MC's disappearance than anyone in the palace knew.  
He had a horrifying thought: what if his Father, the Emperor, had banished her from the palace for the golden dragon prank? Did his Dummy anger the Emperor that deeply?   
Or worse, did his Father have her killed?   
What frustrated him was that he couldn't ask the Emperor for any information about MC and this was despite the fact that he highly suspected that his Father was behind her disappearance. He wished he knew why she couldn't tell him what had happened.  
He remembered her words, "My lips are sealed."

Yin Zhen ran his hands through his hair once again, but this time he pulled slightly as he felt incredibly frustrated. His lover was gone and he was powerless to bring her back. And there was no word from Li Jun, his trusted spy, which concerned him even more. Had he been caught in his double agent work? And if so, would he eventually face consequences?

"(Y/N)..." He whispered into the night, gentle tears falling down his face.   
He hadn't cried by himself before sleep since they had lost their baby. That same feeling of powerlessness bothered him. He was to be the Emperor, and yet there were things in this life that no one could change. Not even him.


	39. Devastation In The Phoenix Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth Prince can't accept that his true love is gone. He is determined to search all of China to find her, against all logic and reason.

There was a knock at the Crown Prince Yin Zhen's door which jolted him awake. Who dared to disturb his slumber?  
"Your Highness, the Emperor has summoned you to see him,' Eunuch Gui spoke through the door, "How soon can you be ready?"  
"I will be out shortly, Gui. Wait for me in the main hall."  
Whatever the reasoning was for being summoned suddenly had to be important.

\---

"Good morning," Yin Zhen said as he paid respects to his Father the Emperor.  
"You may rise, my son," the Emperor said, "I have summoned you to inform you of unfortunate news."  
"What would that be?" he said, suddenly having a bad feeling.  
"I thought you should be the first to know since you had once requested marriage of her. (Y/N) has passed away."  
"What?" He replied.  
"I know it's sudden. It was a shock to me, too. She had left for her travels when she was attacked. We are actively hunting for the culprits as of now. I will not have needless bloodshed. I pray to the gods it was quick and painless for (Y/N)."  
Yin Zhen was silent. His facial expression never betrayed him. Inside, he was infuriated but externally he looked in shock.  
"I am sure you will need time to process this. Take what you need, my son."  
There was so much Yin Zhen wanted to say. But he couldn't say any of it. He had no evidence of his suspicions.  
"May I be dismissed, Father?" He asked.  
"Yes. Thank you for coming so that I could tell you."  
Yin Zhen paid respects once more and then quickly left the building.

First, Yin Zhen went to the training hall to release all of the rage that had built up inside of him. He went into the training hall shirtless as he unleased attack after attack into the air, the training dummy, or anywhere he could release his negative energies.  
It seemed too convenient that MC suddenly died like that. Who had dared to do this to her? Was it the Emperor? Was it the Empress?  
But would his Father really go against his Mother's dying wishes to protect MC?  
Nothing was making sense. Nothing was right.  
He trained and trained until his body could physically not move any longer. He panted, covered in sweat, his hands cut up and bleeding, as he finally felt some of the anger in his body leaving him.  
He was thankful to be alone as he began to break down. But not entirely. He had to be strong for her. She would want him to be happy. He pictured her smiling face and it broke his heart into pieces.  
He hated feeling powerless and that feeling of overwhelming sadness. He had lost his grandmother and now he had lost MC.  
He pulled himself together and went to get dressed to return to his palace.  
As soon as he got to his bedroom, he broke down fully. If he had known when and where she was leaving, he would have done things differently. If he had known more, he would have stopped her. He would have begged her to wait for him.  
Selfishly, he would have considered breaking his promise to MC and his Grandmother and abdicated the throne. He would do anything to bring her back. What good was being the Crown Prince if the one he wanted to marry, bear children with, and spend the rest of his life with was gone? She had been taken away from him in the past life and now in this life. He was beside himself. He didn't know what he was going to do. But he had no choice. He had to stay strong for her.

However, despite what he was told, he couldn't accept this. How was she dead? He couldn't accept it. He decided he would not rest until he searched all of China for her. But he needed to have a general idea of where to look for her. He needed to determine where she may have tried to travel to first and then come up with a task to complete to be given permission to travel. Worst case scenario, he would face the consequences later.  
He decided to pay a visit to Shi Lian to see if he could find something he could use to search for clues.

\---

"Fourth Prince, I suppose you are here because you heard the terrible news?"  
Shi Lian wasn't her usual cheerful self and looked like she had been crying for hours.  
"Yes," he said, "I wanted to request permission to take a few things to remember MC by."  
"Of course, of course," she nodded, "Everything else I will go ahead and remove."  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"The Empress requested I clear the Phoenix Hall in a week's time."  
His blood boiled hearing that sentence, but his facial expression didn't betray him. He looked calm externally despite how he felt internally.  
"In that case, please bring everything to my palace. Take your time about it and I will also send Eunuch Gui to assist you. If anyone objects, I will take care of it."  
"Fourth Prince—"  
"I can't accept that she is gone. If I could keep hold of her belongings, it may help me one day decide to move on from her."  
He couldn't tell her the truth about how he truly felt. He had only confided in Eunuch Gui about his refusal to accept MC's death but to anyone else he would act as if he were a man deep in grieving the loss of his love.  
Perhaps he and Gui both were holding onto false hopes, but he didn't care. He also held onto the hope that Li Jun would someday return to him. He was less hopeful for his loyal friend, however.  
"Take what you wish for now," Shi Lian nodded, "I won't disturb you."  
"Thank you, Shi Lian. Would you like to serve me in my palace once you have finished moving everything?"  
"I don't know...if I can stay in the Forbidden City."  
"Where do you have to go?"  
There was an awkward silence.  
"You can come and go as you please. I just won't see someone who was like a sister to MC be left homeless. You can discuss working arrangements with Eunuch Gui once I speak with him today or tomorrow."  
"Fourth Prince," she said, getting on her knees, "I am forever in your debt."  
"Don't mention it. I should be thanking you for moving all of MC's belongings into my palace. It won't be an easy task, but I know you and Gui are capable hands."  
"Thank you, your Highness."

It didn't take long for Yin Zhen to pull open a few drawers and find their love letters. These letters would help keep his love alive for her, to find clues to where she may have gone to, and to guard their secrets from other prying eyes. He gathered every last stack of letters he could find and placed them into a bag he found in her room.


	40. Never Too Late

Yin Zhen and MC went on a holiday together. MC had been dreaming of this day. They were visiting the hot springs together in the mountains alone after all they had been through.  
Things were finally back to how they were and both of them could love each other freely once again.  
Her love couldn't keep his hands or lips off of her in the carriage ride. But she didn't mind at all. She was craving affection like this for so long.  
He undressed her but she didn't care that it was in the middle of the afternoon and let him continue. Soon she felt him joining their bodies together and he made love to her.

Before they realized it, they had arrived to the inn at the hot springs.  
"Welcome your Highness. We are honored to have you here with your wife. Please come this way and we will lead you to your room."  
MC's heart raced when Yin Zhen didn't bother to correct the innkeeper. He really did mean it when he said he loved her as his wife.  
As soon as they were alone in their room, he smirked at her.  
"Get onto the bed," he commanded her.  
She did as he said and he rewarded her with ripping off her clothes and diving in-between her legs.  
She cried out as she clutched his hair in-between her fingers as he took her to heaven.  
He grew impatient and soon plunged himself inside of her. His sex was raw and passionate much like when he had made love to her during the carriage ride.  
He made love to her until his seed filled her deep inside. He felt amazing and she held him close in her arms in the aftermath. Their bodies felt warm between each other and both never wanted to let go.

Later that night, MC and Yin Zhen were in the hot springs enjoying each other's company. The warmth of the hot spring made her feel tranquil and relaxed.  
"How about we do it right here?" he spoke into her ear.  
"How? Is that even possible?"  
She felt his erection rubbing against her lower half.  
"The night is young and I will be keeping you awake all night. We can figure things out."  
He lifted her up gently over his cock dragon and slid her down over him. She moaned loudly.  
"How's that?"  
She moaned once more as he began to move inside of her.  
"Say my name, MC."  
"Ahhh! Yin Zhen!" she cried out as he slowly bounced her up and down over his dragon.  
"That's it. Say it!"  
"Yin Zhen!" she cried out.  
"Yes. Yes..."  
"Yes! Ahhh!" she cried out.  
"You feel so good, (Y/N)," he said before he grunted, grabbed her hips tightly, and bounced her harder up and down over him. He was going so deep she couldn't stand it much longer. She felt that pressure building within her to release....

The loud crackling of thunder jolted MC awake from her wet dream. She slowly sat up, trying to remember what had happened. She was eating treats with the Emperor and now was in a cold and damp place. She realized what had happened. He had drugged her.  
"Maybe Yin Zhen's right to call me a Dummy..."  
She had no idea the Emperor had intended to drug her to sleep and transport her out of the palace. But what was done was now done.  
Casting that thought aside for now, MC sat up from the ground. She felt something heavy on her person and noticed she had a dagger and her small bag that she carried her monies within. She unhooked the bag and opened it. To her surprise, that wallet given to her years ago was still there. Yin Zhen's wallet he had gifted to her. She still remembered what he had said to her back then as he smiled at her:  
"You would throw your life away for a wallet? Dummy. We seem to get along just fine. You can keep the wallet."

Remembering that day put her through a whirlwind of emotions. She fought back her tears, knowing that now wasn't the time to cry.  
"Man it is really pissing down with rain outside..." a male voice said.  
MC turned and saw a young man appeared across from her, confusing her all of the more. But she was also relieved to know that she wasn't completely alone.  
"You getting out of the rain too?"  
"I'm...I've gotten lost," MC managed.  
"Do you know where you are?" he asked.  
"No," she admitted.  
"We're in the mountains behind Xinghua Town. How did you get so lost?" he said, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll lead you down when the rain stops."  
Another man entered the abandoned home but this man made him feel uneasy.  
"My husband should be right outside. Let me look for him!"  
MC made a quick move to leave, but the second man stopped her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I heard a noise. I wanted to go see if—"  
"There was no noise, girl! You heard wrong!" he said.  
MC quickly took her dagger and stabbed the man in the hand. He withdrew his hand and staggered backwards.  
She knew she was no match for him, so she took advantage of his staggering and sprinted outside into the rain.  
She couldn't help but remember that horrible night at Mount Tianchi. Yin Zhen had held her in his arms as he helped them run for their lives away from the assassins.  
This time, MC was alone and to rely on her own two legs. She was growing tired already. Suddenly, the young man she had first met upon awakening stood in front of her.  
"Where are you going?!"  
MC didn't answer, and jumped back. She knew this young man was no ordinary man.  
"Relax! I killed that other guy already!"  
As they both caught their breath, MC took off running once more. Within moments, he caught up to her.  
"Hey! Why did you stop?" he asked.  
"Forget it....I'm done..." she managed.  
"So tell me...why were you so skittish. How did you know that other man was up to no good?" he said.  
"He claimed he was a hunter, but I noticed bite marks on his arm," she said.  
"Oh! That makes sense. But why are you scared of me?"  
"You don't seem like an ordinary man."  
"You could be right. I'm just concealing my identity. Who doesn't do that sometimes?"  
MC decided to remain silent. She didn't know who this young man truly was and didn't want to get on his bad side.  
"Fine. Be like that," he sighed, "But why don't we discuss it out of the rain County Lady?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Congratulations. You passed the final test."  
Outwardly she smiled and thanked the young man. Internally, she remained skepitcal.  
"I will lead you to town once the rain stops but then you will be on your own until reinforcements come."  
"Reinforcements?" she asked.  
"Yes. The Emperor said he didn't want you to travel alone. He has sent a guard who will protect you. The guard will arrive in a couple of days. Good day my Lady."

The County Lady managed to befriend a seemingly kind Merchant: Xu Hai. He offered to help her travel to her destination. On the spot, MC came up with the pseudonym "Afu" and it seemed to stick.  
One night, MC couldn't help but overhear Xu Hai' devious plans to drug MC and have his way with her. She could not have that. When she managed to try to escape, she felt someone grab her arm.  
"Where are you running off too, Afu?" Xu Hai softly laughed.  
"Oh just taking a walk. I couldn't sleep."  
"I have an idea. Why don't you come sleep with me?"  
MC felt sick to her stomach.  
"I can't do that. I don't even know you— Hey! Don't touch me! What are you—"  
Xu Hai forced himself to kiss MC and she used her knife to stab him.  
"You bitch!"  
"You get away from her!" a familiar voice shouted.  
MC was shocked to find Fu Heng appearing on the scene.  
"Oh! I see now why Afu doesn't want me. She has a boyfriend!"  
Deciding not to correct him, Fu Heng lashed out and attacked the perverted merchant. Chaos ensued but Fu Heng eliminated those who came after him until he finally made his way over to MC.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"You're never later," MC smiled at him.  
"Let's get out of here!"  
As they heard protests behind them, Fu Heng took them away from the chaos and far enough away to ensure their safety.  
"How did you know where to find me?" MC asked.  
"I asked all over town about you and luckily for me I found out where you were heading the day you set off for your journey with the caravan and their crew. I wish I would have been sent here sooner by the Emperor. But better late than never."  
"You're never late," MC repeated.


	41. My Heart Belongs To The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu Heng finally understands where he stands with MC...and it isn't what he wants to hear.

Fu Heng couldn't sleep as he processed all that MC had told him hours before. He knew he had to let her go, but it would take him some time. She would never be his. He knew that she was romantically involved with the Fourth Prince but had no idea she had pledged herself to him. He could see in her eyes how much she loved him and it broke his heart further into pieces. He wouldn't be a good friend if he couldn't figure out a way to move on from his romantic feelings. And he knew, after tonight, that their relationship would never be more than a brother and sisterly one.

It had all started when she had woken up from a long nap before dinner time. Fu Heng was preparing some cut wild fruit when MC sat up suddenly.  
"Bad dream? Don't worry. I'm here," he smiled.  
"Of course. How could I forget? Fu Heng, my Lord and Savior, is here!"  
"You've been through a lot, but I'm here now. You'll be fine," he said as he handed MC a piece of fruit.  
"Thank you."  
"Of course," he said as he moved to sit next to her.  
"So you were the one the Emperor sent?" she said.  
"Yes. And can I ask you an honest question?"  
"Sure," she replied.  
"Whatever possessed you to volunteer for this mission? Do you realize how dangerous it it?"  
MC took a moment to finish eating her fruit before responding.  
"It doesn't matter. As long as you're here, I'll be fine!"  
Fu Heng stared at her and she knew she couldn't keep the truth hidden from him.  
"I didn't realize the severity of this mission. But what else could I do? I had no choice. I'm running out of options—"  
"What are you talking about? One minute you're in the palace and the next I'm being briefed on the mission you have taken on. You could have had a simple life at home."  
"It's not that simple!" she said.  
"Why not? Care to enlighten your old friend?"  
MC couldn't find the words.  
"(Y/N). When will you learn to trust me?!"  
"I trust very few," she said.  
"You once trusted the Fourth Prince, what happened to that?'"  
"Nothing has changed," she said.  
"Regardless....(Y/N), I have a proposal for you."  
"What?"  
"Let's run away together."  
MC's heart began to pound.  
"What did you say?" she said.  
Fu Heng leaned in close and pulled her face towards his.  
"No. Wait! What are you doing?!"   
She put both of her hands up over her face until he moved back. MC felt guilty over Fu Heng's facial expression. She had no idea he felt that way about her still.  
"No. I think of you as a brother. I could never view you in a romantic light," she said.  
"That's a slap in the face. What makes that bastard better than me?!" He said.  
She blinked.  
"What did you say?"  
She slowly grew angry.  
"You clearly have no idea how close we are!" She said, "If you knew, you would never disrespect him like that!"  
"A man like him, he will have many wives. You will become part of his harem and live a life in the shadows—"  
"He said I would be his one and only!" She said.  
"Oh, and do you really believe that hogwash?!"  
"Yes. It isn't hogwash. Why can't you just accept that I love him?" She asked.  
"Wait. You've never said that to me before. Does he know you're in love with him?"  
"He loves me too."  
"And you haven't told me this?"  
"It's a sensitive topic between us. I knew you had feelings for me—"  
"So you choose now as the time to tell me how you really feel? You've led me on for years. I thought you were just playing hard to get!" He said.  
"Once Yin Zhen and I became serious, I had to distance myself from you. I had to make it clear that I had made my decision. You clearly didn't see it that way-"  
"But is there anyway I can get you to change your mind?" He asked.  
"No. There isn't."  
"What makes him so special? I just don't get it!" He said.  
"We fell in love and...if things were different I may have run away with him instead."  
"Would you still consider running with me? We could change our names and start new lives—"  
"Stop it. I could never do that to him. The heavens blessed us with a child but it was too good for this world."  
Fu Heng was stunned into silence as MC became emotional.  
"When did that happen?"  
"After we survived Mt. Tianchi together. We lost the baby shortly afterwards," she said.  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"No. Just you," she said while softly crying.  
"So you've let him take your virginity before you're married?!" he said.  
"It happened so fast but it felt so right—"  
"How long has this all been going on?!" he asked.  
"We started to have feelings for each other during a journey together where I served as his maid."  
"You kept this a secret from me for that long?" he asked.  
"I didn't think it was your business."  
"I don't believe this," he sighed, putting his head in his hand.  
"Well, believe it. I'm in love with him."  
"Does he know you're here?"  
"Highly unlikely. I was told not to tell a soul by the Emperor."  
"Right...so...about that...the Emperor has told everyone that you are dead."  
MC blinked.  
"Well, that's going to be a hell of a lot to explain when I return."  
"What if he has moved on without you?" he asked.  
"I know he won't. I know him."  
"Do you, really?" He said.  
"I know him."  
"If he does turn his back on you, I won't bother to say 'I told you so'."  
"He helped me get revenge against the former Crown Prince. He loves me for who I am. I love him for who he is. I'm fighting now to be with Yin Zhen. The Emperor doesn't even want us together. The Emperor thinks I am a bad omen and wants me gone."  
"Nonsense!"  
"It's the truth, Fu Heng. The Empress and her astrologers in the palace have the Emperor fully convinced-"  
"But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.  
"I tried to win the Emperor's favor by projecting the image of a dragon in the mountains. I was reprimanded for it and I wanted to redeem myself by going on this mission."  
"So that's why you didn't have a choice. You tried to deceive the Emperor."  
"I couldn't stand by and wait for years to pass before I can marry the man I love. After this mission is over, I hope to be back in the Emperor's good graces once more," she said.  
"Well, I can't stand your choice of a man. But as your 'brother' I will try to support you in any way that I can," he said, "I would want you to be happy."  
"Thank you, Fu Heng. That means a lot to me."


	42. In The Fourth Prince's Palace Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Zhen thinks back to a memory shared between them years ago...NSFW

Yin Zhen sat in his garden drinking Jasmine tea as he thought of the memories between him and MC. He gave himself one day a week to rest and have time for himself, worked three entire days for the good of the kingdom, and used the rest of the time his Father thought he was using to grieve to instead investigate where MC had disappeared to.  
He was having Eunuch Gui quietly ask around the palace and to carefully eavesdrop to obtain any intelligence outside of his research amongst MC's belongings and their love letters back and forth.   
As he continued to enjoy his tea, he remembered when he had invited MC to the royal banquet held to welcome the Princess of Liang and her diplomats:  
\---  
"Fourth Prince, I will set these clothes here—"  
"What's the rush? Stay for a little while," he asked her.  
"I have my palace duties—"  
"With me on your side, you have nothing to fear. No one will dare to question where you were when you are with me. I have a far more pressing need."  
MC blushed, wondering what on Earth the Fourth Prince was alluding to.  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but it isn't anything devious," he smiled. As she blushed a deeper red, he laughed at her expense.  
He knew exactly what she was thinking about. And he was pleased. He wanted to keep her coming back to him so that she couldn't stop thinking about his cock dragon. Since their trip together, he hadn't been able to get her wet escape out of his mind so it was only fair that he drive her just as wild.  
"What did you need this box for from the clothing bureau anyways?" she asked.  
"Look inside."  
MC opened the lid of the box.  
"Women's clothing?"  
"They're for you, Dummy."  
"F-Fourth Prince! I cannot accept all of this—"  
"You can and you will. And there will be more where that came from," he said.  
"I don't know if I—"  
"Besides, I need someone to accompany me to the royal banquet being held tonight. You will be my someone."  
"Is that appropriate?"  
"Of course it is. We work well together and I need someone I can trust to stand by my side."  
"But I am just a maid—"  
"Who says that I cannot have a maid by my side?"  
"What if—"  
He put his finger on her lip which caused her to recoil back.  
"Someone could be watching!" she said. Her voice carried an edge of caution.  
"You never have to worry when you are here with me in my palace."  
"Still—"  
"Would it be a problem if people knew about us?" he leaned in close to her.  
"I worry about your reputation, your Highness. If I were to hypothetically earn favor by the Emperor that would be a different story."  
"Or perhaps the Crown Prince is more of your type of man?"  
"Never. I am only interested in serving—"  
"Good. You've told me all that I need to know."  
He rubbed his hand on top of her head of hair and smiled at her.  
"You can't have me as your 'someone' at a royal banquet—"  
"If I decree it, who would dare to object?"  
"The Emperor?"  
"He would have no reason to."  
"I don't know—"  
"Why don't we have a contest? We will shoot arrows into the pots over there. Whoever earns more points wins? You win, you may ask for anything that you wish. If I win, you will come with me to the banquet."  
They agreed to battle but unsurprisingly, Yin Zhen won.  
"I win. So you will be coming with me to the banquet tonight."  
"Very well," she sighed.  
\---  
Before Yin Zhen continued to reminisce, he decided to go inside and relax in his bedroom. He knew that the longer he thought back to that day, the more likely it would be that he would grow needy of her touch. He didn't want the indignity of the lurking spies from both sides seeing him get physically aroused.  
As he laid in his room, he began to undo his hair and get undressed...  
\----  
He remembered when he wiped her sweat off of her forehead after their contest which caused MC to jump back. He laughed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You can't just reach out and touch me like that so casually!"  
"And why not?" he said as he looked at her with a hint of seduction behind his gaze, "Do you prefer when I touch you more intimately?"  
"Fourth Prince!"  
"Relax. No one will say a word. You are safe here with me."  
"I still don't trust it," she said, blushing a furious red.  
"Come with me to my chambers."  
She silently followed him into his room and he closed the door behind them.  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you getting naked?"  
"Fourth Prince it's the middle of the day!"  
"Call me by my name when it's just us, (Y/N)."  
"Yin Zhen..."  
"That's it. You know, you puzzle me."  
As he spoke to her, he undressed her himself.  
"You have no shame crying out my name and moaning with free abandon when we are in bed. But when we are outside, you flinch from the slightest touch and act all embarrassed."  
"I can't help it."  
"You act all innocent but I know how dirty you are. You couldn't wait to touch me on that trip we had together. Or perhaps, you couldn't wait for me to touch you."  
He played with her breasts and it caused her to softly moan. He grabbed her womanhood and rubbed over her damp, fleshy folds before he allowed his fingers to penetrate her. She took in a sharp breath and started to pant.  
"Which is it? Tell me," he said.  
"Both," she said.  
"You did so well during our contest, I want to also do for you whatever you want me to do to you right now."  
"I will do whatever it is you wish."  
"I want to know what you want," he said. His voice was growing deeper and more commanding with every sentence he spoke to her.  
"I want you to keep going," she said.  
"Then get on the bed, now."  
"Yes, Fourth Prince."  
"Say my name, (Y/N)."  
"Yin Zhen."  
"When it's just the two of us...when you obey my orders, my pet, you call me by my name. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Yin Zhen."  
"Good girl. You greatly please me."  
His cock throbbed in aching pleasure as he slowly approached his bed to pleasure his lover. She sat up, which confused him.  
"Yin Zhen. I want to pleasure your dragon first. I don't want to keep you waiting another minute."  
He took her up on that offer and quickly stood up to take off his pants. He lifted his robe and helped move her mouth over his cock as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
He held onto her hair tightly with his fingers and hands as he motioned her face over him greedily. She moaned while pleasuring him and it made him moan in return. He started panting as he began to climb up to his peak of sexual gratification.  
She slowly managed to take him deeper into her mouth and the back of her throat and he was starting to lose himself. He wondered if this is what it felt like inside of her core. He had been thinking about what inside of body was like and how pleasurable it would feel to make love to her the proper way. He suddenly pictured them making hot and passionate love and it made him come hard and fast. MC swallowed every last drop of his orgasm and when he removed himself from her he felt a wave of pleasure overtake him once more.  
After she had pleasured him, he returned the favor...  
\----

Yin Zhen used his dirty clothes to clean himself up and he changed into his nightrobe to prepare to summon for a bath. He tried to refrain from falling asleep in the aftermath of his self gratification when possible.


	43. We Work Well Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW first half

Yin Zhen found himself aching in need as he laid in the bath and continued to remember back to when he had won a contest with MC in order to convince her to agree to come to the royal banquet for the Princess of Liang:  
\---  
Yin Zhen felt as light as a feather after MC had just given him oral sex. It was his turn to return the favor. He spread open MCs legs and laid down on his stomach as he started to pleasure her womanhood. He moved his mouth up slightly and it caused her to cry out louder than she usually did. He gently kissed and sucked over her tiny bulb as he dove his tongue inside of her most intimate space. He held her down gently as she squrimed and then started rocking herself slowly over his mouth.  
Suddenly she moaned and cried out and he felt a gush of her arousal enter his mouth. His groin ached with need as she continued to move herself over his face. She finally called his name before she began to pant and gasp. He had made her come so quickly that it drove him wild.  
He pulled back but she grabbed his head.  
"More," she begged him.  
"Why should I? I've already made you come."  
"Please, Yin Zhen. Do what you just did again. I need-"  
"Only if you agree to pleasure me again."  
"I will do whatever you ask just please-"  
He interupted her as he went back down to pleasure her into oblivion...

\----  
MC changed into her attire for the banquet and looked stunning. Yin Zhen stared at her but did his best not to let his admiration for her show. She didn't want her to take advantage of his desire and growing love for her.  
"Yin Zhen this attire is too extravagant for me," she said.  
"It's just costume. Don't be so worried."  
"But people may talk-"  
"For one night, could you not be worried about appearances?" Yin Zhen said as he leaned close to MC so that only she could hear him, "You are here with me, I've invited you here, and don't forget that you are my pet. Got it?"  
A smile creeped over him as MC's face became bright red.  
"You usually don't get this flustered when I flirt with you. My formal look must charm you."  
"Get off your high horse," MC said.  
He laughed softly at her expense. He loved to toy with her emotions and aggravate her.  
"Thank you for coming everyone!" A diplomat on stage said.  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
"To win this hairpin, we ask that you participate in three challenges to prove to us that you are worthy of the prize."  
To avoid conflict, the Emperor swallowed his pride and accepted the challenge. Yin Zhen was was raging inside determined to defeat the foreign opposition. He knew his Father was trying to arrange a marriage with the Princess of Liang , but after how she treated MC he wanted nothing to do with her. In the meantime, they had to remain civil. Now with the insults from another nation he was ready to fight.  
"The first challenge is to perform a musical piece."  
The entire banquet hall began to talk quietly amongst themselves.  
"I volunteer," Yin Zhen said without hesitation, "Allow me time to prepare."  
"Very well," the diplomat agreed.  
"Thank you, my son," the Emperor said.  
Yin Zhen went over to MC.  
"Go with Eunuch Gui to fetch a zither and your flute."  
"How did you know-"  
"I heard you play once outside when you couldn't sleep."  
"When did you-"  
"We can talk about that later. Go."

MC cast her thoughts to the side as she ran off to do as he has asked of her. The Fourth Prince didn't want to explain to her that he had been moon bathing near where she slept to keep an eye on her. He never found the right moment to ask her why she would sometimes wake up screaming for her parents. But he knew that one day he would ask her. Sometimes he wondered about her deepest secrets and thoughts. He had a nagging suspicion that she had been through a lot more than he would ever understand but he wanted to try to understand her. He was falling in love with her but was too proud to declare his love. He would wait until the right moment for a love confession and believed it would come soon.  
He looked around and saw the foreign Princess smiling at him. He quickly looked away and excused himself to a commode before starting the musical piece with MC. 

MC arrived back dressed in a more modest and refreshing outfit with Eunuch Gui and they both worked to set everything up. Once they were finished, Yin Zhen came over to them.  
"(Y/N)," as he leaned in close to her, "When I start with the Zither, you will find the right moment to join me until the musical piece is completed."  
He couldn't help but stare at her partially exposed chest. He knew it wasn't the time so he forced himself to look away and into her eyes.  
"Understood."  
She didn't seem to notice his perverse gaze and he was relieved.  
As the pair got onto the stage, the foreign Princess starred at them. She had noticed early on that the Fourth Prince seemed to dote on her compared to other women. She tried to write off her behavior initially as jealousy and compared his behavior as being kind to all women. But she knew that he favored that maid on stage. He was a completely different man with her and trusted her greatly. If people knew better, they would see exactly what she could see.  
As their duet filled the hall with wonderful music, she could also see that they were compatible as friends. It was a rare occurrence that a man and a woman could be both friends and lovers. What did this ordinary maid have that she didn't?  
She leaned over to one of her own maids:  
"Listen girl. I have a proposal for you..."

After some time passed, the music finally stopped. The entire banquet hall applauded the pair of them.  
"I must say, that was a fine piece. We declare Beijing the winners of this challenge."  
"Fourth Prince you do a fine job playing the Zither," MC smiled, "I'm just an amateur but we did well together."  
"Hm. You know your limitations. Say, if you beg me...I will teach you the Zither also."  
"Can you please get off your high horse?" She said through a staged smile.  
He laughed softly as he gazed at her gently. He noticed right away how well they worked together and it made him very happy.  
"For the next challenge," the diplomat said, "It will be a poetry contest. Both sides will have time to prepare."  
Without hesitation, Yin Zhen stood up and looked to MC.  
"Go and change into attire for poetry writing."  
"But your Highness, my handwriting-"  
"I am familiar with it. It will do. I will wait here for you."  
With that, MC bowed respectfully and went to change.


	44. Conspiracies In The Palace

The Empress paced around her manor. She slept with one eye open these days. She knew that the Crown Prince knew what she had been up to since she rose into power. She never knew if it was the Emperor's men or undercover agents watching over her. She had to watch every step she made. What did the Fourth Prince, her husband the Emperor, and others see in that commoner maid that became a County Lady?

She couldn't stand (Y/N) from the time she met her. She was cocky and arrogant for a maid and was able to fool everyone around her including her husband. MC had convinced everyone until the Empress finally convinced the Emperor, with the help of those in power in her clan, that (Y/N) was a bad omen. She was pleased that her husband finally staged the commoner's death. She only had the head ache of the Crown Prince Yin Zhen to handle now. Her son would become Crown Prince instead and rule the nation and she was determined to make that happen. It was why she fought so hard to earn the Emperor's favor against his other wives, consorts, and concubines.  
She wasn't going to let some 20 something year old woman and her hoodwinked boyfriend Yin Zhen ruin her life and her son's life. It was a slap in the face that MC rejected her son for marriage. She was willing to keep her enemy close, but MC was too busy getting comfortable in the Fourth Prince's lap. She smiled knowing that she would never have to pass by the pair of them again. The Fourth Prince would soon be demoted and her son would be given favor. She was determined to make her son a shining star in the eyes of the Emperor...

Li Jun noticed the Empress seemed a bit too content knowing that MC was "dead". Of course, he knew the truth, but he had not yet found an opportune moment to tell Yin Zhen. He had gotten so deeply involved in his role as a double agent that it was going to be very difficult to break away unnoticed to return to the Fourth Prince's side. One clever young man had managed to see through his facade and he had dodged a possible execution as a result.  
Many nights ago, he spoke with a young man before they were to set off to transport MC to her secret destination.  
"Li Kuro, tell the others they don't have to accompany us. To not rouse suspicion, I will be the sole person to transport 'the cargo'."  
Fourth Prince would never allow Li Jun, under the fake name of Li Kuro, to leave MC's side.  
"I insist I come along," he said, "Surely you require more protection for this mission."  
"The Fourth Prince must not know any of this. I cannot have you come along and risk information being leaked."  
"What are you taking about? I am with the Emperor."  
"Which is why I recognize your fighting style as one of the Fourth Prince's elite spies."  
Who was this young man?  
"It is coincidence," Li Jun said, "Why would I want to serve a Prince when I can serve the Emperor?"  
"If this is truth, you won't mind leaving with the others to return to your rightful post."  
"You're right. Forgive me for my ignorance."  
With that, Li Jun quickly turned around.  
The other men had overheard the conversation and some were suspicious.  
"Li Kuro. Do you work for another palace?"  
"No. I serve the Emperor."  
"Then we hope you remember to never violate your oath to protect and serve the Emperor."  
"Of course not. I just was being chivalrous."  
"Save that for the Empress."  
Li Kuro felt uneasy for the first time in many moons but managed to maintain his second identity.  
He knew it would be many more moons before he could manage to return to the Fourth Prince's side undetected.

\---

Yin Zhen read the love letters that he and MC exchanged after the foreign banquet and it brought him back to memory lane. Just last night he had thought back to that banquet and now he was remembering all over again.  
He remembered all that happened after the poetry challenge, to add insult to injury, after the foreign maid purposely spilled ink on MC's scroll and some of her clothing. After Yin Zhen had distracted MC with antagonizing her by spilling wine on her clothes, it didn't take long for him to have Li Jun collect intelligence to prove the foreign Princess guilty of an attempt to conduct discord among the nations and jeprodize his girl.  
It was taking MC longer than usual to come back to the banquet. He might have infuriated her with his wine spill and she needed time to calm down. As he patiently waited, a messenger from his grandmother approached him.  
"Your Highness. The Empress Dowager wants to speak with (Y/N). Could you find her and let her know?"  
"Yes. Thank you for telling me."  
With that, Yin Zhen disappeared from the banquet to find MC.  
"Fourth Prince."  
He turned around and saw Li Jun standing there.  
"I have the evidence of the maid's meddling and saw MC speaking with the maid. She managed to scare the maid into complying with her."  
He resisted the urge to chuckle.  
"Where is MC now?"  
"She is in her room getting changed."  
Yin Zhen went to outside of her chambers where he would be sure to run into her. He didn't like how she looked around as if she were sneaking around to see another man. He closed the distance between them.  
"Fourth Prince!"  
"I've been looking for you."  
"Sorry if I was taking so long-"  
"What is with you? Are you going to meet with someone?"  
She sighed.  
"I'm trying to scare off those working for a certain someone. Why do you think I'm sneaking off to see someone? I'm more concerned about what just happened during the poetry competition. Don't you know that love can be blind?"  
He knew very well what she meant. He was living it right now.  
"Whoever it is, any ill intention against you will not be forgiven."  
He reached out and placed his hand against her face, then he moved his hand under her chin to guide her to look at him.  
"Even if it is the Princess of Liang. Now, in the meantime, the Empress Dowager has summoned for you. She thinks highly of you. Go to change and see her."  
He let her go as he began to run off. To his surprise, she ran after him and grabbed his arm.  
"Wait! Don't go yet. I have some things to tell you," she said.  
"Go grab your costume that you began the evening with and then come with me to my place, I have some more clothes for you. You may find something suitable to wear to see Grandma. You may tell me everything then."

\---

When MC returned to the Banquet, she had no idea the spotlight was about to be placed on her. Her previous nerves and stress had been calmed with a pleasant conversation with the Empress Dowager.  
"My, my here she is everyone!"  
MC looked puzzled as she started at the Princess.  
"I would like to challenge you in the final contest!"  
She pointed towards the stage and MC noticed the arrow and pot game was set up for them to play.  
"I'm just a maid. Never have I thought I would have the privilege to compete against Princess her Highness."  
"And you don't deserve it. But since you competed in the last two competitions, it's made me curious to see what you're made of. I want to see if you have what it really takes or if you're just borrowing help from the Fourth Prince."  
"I do have nothing that's worth mentioning," MC said as she approached the Princess, "But pot pitching should be one of my strengths. I will show Princess her Highness."  
Everyone began to converse quietly amongst themselves as the Emperor remained silent. Up until that moment, he had not objected MC participating in the contests. He didn't want to rudely refuse the Princess's request but he didn't want MC to let the nation down either.  
The Princess took the opportunity to figuratively sling mud at MC.  
"Looks like you are just a slave girl to everyone. You don't deserve the competition against me."  
"Then, your Highness, if I am able to compete against you I would be careful. Losing to me would be mortifying."  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing worth repeating your Highness."  
"Your Majesty," Yin Zhen said, addressing his Father, "I assure you she will win. Please allow permission for the competition to start."  
"Very well. I will take your word, my son."  
With that, the competition began.  
After MC's conversation with the foreign maid, she knew the game could be won fair and square. After the third round, MC landed the winning shot. It was the first time she had ever gotten a perfect score.  
The crowd inside of the banquet hall erupted in applause.  
"We won! We won!"  
"How did I lose?" The Princess declared, disgusted.  
When the double crossing maid was about to come forward to confess, another maid jumped in front of her and pointed towards MC.  
"Your Majesty! This maid is attempting to sow discord among the nations! I have proof!"  
"What is the meaning of this?!" The Emperor said, "What are you talking about?"  
"You. Know your place," Yin Zhen said to the maid, "You have no right to declare anything as a foreign national. And besides, I have proof of the true culprit."  
As the Diplomat and Emperor started to listen to Yin Zhen present his case and evidence, the Princess of Liang realized she had royally screwed up. The diplomat, in the end, vehemently apologized for the Princess' behavior and conduct and assured that punishment would be given when she arrived back to Western Liang.  
The Princess sobbed softly as she was escorted out of the banquet. If Yin Zhen wouldn't have stood up and investigated for MC, she would have been sentenced to death.  
"As virtue rises one foot, vice rises ten! Fourth Prince, why didn't you tell me?"MC asked.  
"I didn't have the chance to. While you were visiting with Grandmother, I was still having an investigation going on and I had just found out everything when you had gotten back."  
"Congratulations to Beijing," the Diplomat said with a heavy heart, "We will prepare the gift to be presented shortly. We must attend to our own personal affairs first."  
"Don't be too long." The Emperor ordered.  
Yin Zhen handed over his goblet to MC.  
"Here. Have some wine with me. You didn't let me down so you deserve an award."  
"Fourth Prince. Isn't this perceived as an indirect kiss?"  
"I don't want to hear it. Just drink."  
She did as he asked and swallowed the expensive wine. She began to drink heavily and the alcohol soothed her nerves and made her feel lighter.  
"You like this wine, don't you?"  
"Mhmm..." She nodded.  
"One more glass?"  
"May I?" she said.  
"Yes."  
He had a servant nearby refill his goblet and then he handed it over to her.  
MC was getting flushed in the face and he loved how carefree and relaxed she looked. He didn't want her to get too drunk, so he gently took the cup from her after she had another generous amount of wine.  
"You smell of the wine. Why don't you get freshened up and come back?" He said.  
"Okay," she smiled, feeling light headed and slightly drunk.  
MC went and recomposed herself and then re-entered the banquet hall.  
The Emperor verbally presented the exotic hairpin to Yin Zhen after Western Liang had regretfully handed over their treasure and asked him to approach the stage. Yin Zhen motioned for her to follow him up on stage and she had no choice but to oblige. She stopped not far from the steps so she could rush back to her seat once he had received the gift.  
Yin Zhen had completed all of the challenges and deserved the reward. MC suddenly imagined Yin Zhen putting the pin in his own hair and she covered her mouth to stiffle a giggle. She had a little bit too much wine to drink.  
"Father, your Majesty, may I request to bestow this hair pin to someone else?"  
The Emperor burst out laughing.  
"Of course. The gift is yours! You may do with it as you wish."  
Yin Zhen looked at MC which made her freeze.  
"Come here. I'll help you put it on."  
"What?" She said.  
She moved backwards involuntarily but she lost her footing and began to fall. Yin Zhen moved in no time and caught her by the waist before she fell.  
MC blushed furiously and the embarassment was reflected in Yin Zhen's passionate eyes.  
As if nothing was untoward, he inserted the pin into her hair.  
"You've earned this," he whispered to her.  
"Yi...Fourth Prince! Everyone is staring at us now!" MC said through her embarassment.  
"I want them to know that you are the apple of my eye. No one can lay a finger on you," he said.  
"You can let go now," she said.  
"Never," he smiled.  
\----  
Just like back then, Yin Zhen would never let (Y/N) go. He was determined to search all of China for his love and would not rest until he was certain she truly was gone.


	45. Persistence Will Pay Off

Crown Prince Yin Zhen had been summoned to see the Emperor for tea in the royal gardens. It was his day off and his actual day of mourning and reflection, but no one could refuse an invitation from the son of heaven.  
Yin Zhen was carefully reading over all letters of correspondence between him and MC in recent days but he wasn't finding any clues so far. It had been weeks since the news of her death, but it had felt like years. He missed her when she was still in the palace, but at least she was safe. Now he didn't know if she was alive. His was struggling in his heart that there was any remote possibility that he was wrong and that MC was truly dead.  
The Fourth Prince made his presence known and had someone announce him to the Emperor.  
"Father, Your Highness, Greetings," he said as he bowed to him.  
"Welcome my son! Thank you for joining me," the Emperor said as he turned to his servants and Eunuch Hai, "You may all leave us."  
Everyone except the Crown Prince made their exit with respects made. Yin Zhen noticed that tea had been made a short while ago and that it was ready to drink.  
"You may rise, my son."  
Yin Zhen noticed that the Emperor had his most expensive tea served with the exotic fragrances.   
"Father what is the occasion? You've brought out your best tea."  
"Very observant my son. Since we are dealing with a delicate subject matter, I wanted to offer only the best for you."  
"Father, if I dare ask, what exactly are we to discuss? Now I am worried."  
Yin Zhen was far from worried. He just didn't like that his own Father was trying to "butter him up". But he had to mind his temper to keep his head.  
His Father laughed softly.  
"My son there is nothing to worry about. I would like to talk about the loss of (Y/N). I know she was important to many of us, including you."  
"I loved her father. I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life."  
The Emperor took a long sip of tea and then set down the cup.  
"Do you resent that I never granted the marriage, my son?"  
"I would not dare. Father, His majesty, always judges in the best interest of his family and the nation," he replied.  
"As my son, do you resent that I never granted the marriage?"  
Yin Zhen quickly sipped some tea and then set down the cup.  
"Again. I would not dare, Father. You had your reasons for declining my request."  
"I've heard that you have been investigating the death of (Y/N). Why is that?"  
The Crown Prince had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't lie to his Father but he didn't want to fully admit the truth either.  
"I'm coming to terms with her death in my own way," he said.  
"I informed you that I am taking care of it already," The Emperor reminded him.  
"I understand and I am more than greatful," he replied, "And I assure you I am not interfering with your own investigation."  
"I am here to request that you stop the investigation. You wouldn't want needless bloodshed," the Emperor said.  
"What do you mean by that, Father?" Yin Zhen asked, while knowing all too well that it was a threat.  
"I know you have a double agent planted among my forces. You clearly don't trust me," the Emperor said.  
Yin Zhen knew not to panic, but he had to wonder if Li Jun had been discovered.  
"Father, what evidence do you have of this claim?" He calmly asked.  
"I was informed by one of my men," the Emperor said, "I do not have evidence, but my word can carry it's own weight."  
Yin Zhen remianed silent.  
"Don't play this foolish game with me! You are the Crown Prince, but don't abuse your privileges," the Emperor said.  
"I'm actually quite hurt you have accused me of this without evidence," he replied, "You would take the word of your men over the word of your son? And of course I trust you. And I know you are seeking justice-"  
"Give up the investigation, Yin Zhen. MC is dead and we must patiently wait for the investigation to complete," the Emperor said   
"I will not meddle in your own investigation," he said, "My men will not infiltrate or disturb you or you own forces. I would rather find answers sooner rather than later. I cannot wait for closure. I want to know who murdered MC and I want them to pay for it."  
"There might be more to this murder than meets the eye, my son," the Emperor said, "I don't want you to needlessly endanger your life."  
"Will you at least tell me what you know?" He said.  
"No," the Emperor replied.  
The Crown Prince finally stood up.  
"This conversation is getting nowhere. I will take my leave."  
With that, Yin Zhen bowed then stormed out of the gardens.


	46. Unknown Journey

An unknown lengthy journey was awaiting our heroes.

The fourth Prince continued to defy his father's wishes and continued to investigate what he called MC's disappearance. As he told his father, he would never interfere with his father's investigation and never did.  
One day, he had heard about Fu Heng's sudden departure for a secret mission. He decided to speak with Eunuch Hai about the matter.  
"Thank you for allowing me the time to speak with you."  
"What can I do for you Crown Prince?"  
"May I ask when Fu Heng was sent on a mission?"  
Eunuch Hai blinked in response to Yin Zhen.  
"Why are you suddenly interested in an Emperor's guard's affairs?"  
"One of my loyal servants working in my security team was friendly with him from time to time and he never got to wish him luck on his mission. I'm asking for my servant so that he may pray for his safe return."  
"My isn't that so thoughtful of you? You truly would make a great leader of our nation someday. The emperor's high hopes for you. Although he also tells me that he worries that you take time away from your own affairs to look into other things that are not your concern."  
"And what does that exactly mean?" The Crown Prince asked, his eyes slanted.  
"It doesn't matter, but I will go ahead and tell you when Fu Heng left. Two days after the full moon around the time MC set off on her journey to never return."  
"Doesn't it seem odd to you that only a few days after MC disappeared that the emperor sent Fu Heng on this mission? Is it possible these two things are connected?"  
Eunuch Hai had underestimated Yin Zhen's intelligence  
"It's a mere coincidence. I assure you. I dare not lie to the Crown Prince."  
Yin Zhen smirked. It was too late. He had been given more than enough information to work silently to get his way from that point onwards. Now he needed to come up with a legitimate reason and a destination to depart from the Forbidden City. He was relying on his intuition to find his own truth.  
"I understand. Thank you for clarifying. I will let my servant know. Thank you Eunuch Hai."

The Crown Prince wasted no time and returning to his Palace.  
"Eunuch Gui!"  
His faithful servant came rushing into the Hall.  
"Yes your Highness?"  
"I must tell you something privately."  
Yin Zhen leaned in close to speak to Gui.  
"I have just discovered that MC's old friend Fu Heng was sent on a secret mission two days after her disappearance. Eunuch Hai informed me. I told him you wanted to know where Fu Heng had gone."  
"So, what do I need to do now?" Eunuch Hai asked.  
"Go to the temple tomorow and start praying for him every other day."  
"Yes your Highness."  
"Thank you. You are dismissed for now."

Yin Zhen prepared a secret order to deliver via pigeon mail. He would send some of his men undercover, dressed as eunuchs, to ask around the palace about the days leading up to Fu Heng's departure to the secret mission. He suspected he had lost one of his best men, Li Jun, flying too close to the son of heaven. He rarely made the same mistake twice.

Later that night, Li Jun uncovered the journal he had hidden under the wooden planks in his room. He had been taking notes since the start of his undercover investigation and everyday brought forward a new development. Not only was The Empress plotting to dethrone Yin Zhen, she was plotting to be rid of any concubines or companions in the palace that were associated with MC and she was trying to persuade those who could be convinced to turn their back on the memory of MC to join her side. Of course there were the usual rivalries between the consorts and the Imperial consort, and the Empress knew nothing could be done about it. Not to mention the consorts all had given birth to Princes of the nation.  
Li Jun's blood would boil whenever the empress would slander fourth Prince and especially when she would slander him to her son the fifth Prince. The fifth Prince wasn't dim, he was aware that the fourth Prince was plotting against all of them. He would warn his mother not to tread too closely and to possibly give up on him becoming Crown Prince. Every mother of a prince in the palace wants their son to become the Crown Prince and the Empress was no different. She refused to ever give up.

\----

MC had assumed a new identity as the "ugly sister" of Fu Heng. She wore a dark cloth veil over her face to cover her "ugly mask" she convinced a merchant to make for her. Only those who knew her eyes could recognize who she was.  
By chance, she and Fu Heng had run into the Crown Prince of Jianliang who was threatened by the evil Prince Jin. After sheltering him and feeding him, the young Prince ran away. One thing led to the other, and MC ended up going with the young Prince near to where a royal palace was. It was the palace of Prince Jin.  
After two close calls of being discovered, her luck had run out the third time. MC fell into a bedroom of a beautiful woman. When she saw Prince Jin, she knew her life was in danger.  
"Who dare to enter the bedroom of my favored mistress?!"  
"Forgive me, my Lord!"  
"Show yourself!"  
"I cannot. My face is too ugly-"  
A royal spy grabbed MC from behind and untied the veil from MC's ear.  
"Oh gods! She is hideous! Put the veil back on!"  
MC smiled, wondering if she could have been sparred if she would have revealed her beauty to him. A pang of guilt overcame her: even with her life on the line, she could never betray Yin Zhen.  
When given the inevitable punishment, she wrote her fate off to the gods.

As MC stood inside of the cage with a caged tiger, she looked up and saw a familiar face. It was one of her many confidants, Wei Jie!  
"Young Master!" She cried out to him.  
At first, Wei Jie didn't recognize her. The moment he saw her eyes, he knew it was her.  
"Prince Jin may I please ask that you pardon my servant?"  
Prince Jin laughed.  
"Why would you spare this ugly dog?"  
"She has served me well. And beauty is in the eye of the beholder."  
"Hmmm...well, you have never asked anything of me before. I suppose I can accommodate your request."  
MC was taken out of the cage and brought to the pair of men.  
"Prince Jin, young Master, I thank you for your mercy!"  
"I would have never shown mercy. Do I look like a weak man to you?" The Prince said.  
Wei Jie bit his tongue despite wanting to say the worst.  
"I thank you regardless your Highness."  
"What a masochist and ass kisser. Maybe she will prove to be useful," Prince Jin said, "I have been looking for a new maid for the palace since most have been promoted to companions of mine. Plus she is so ugly. Have you ever seen your servant unmasked?"  
"Yes. Many times."  
"Master you don't have to lie to save face. I accept my ugliness."  
"Yes. Definitely a masochist. Regardless, I would never promote her to a companion so she will serve as a maid to compensate for her wrongs. If she ever makes another mistake, not even the gods will stop me."  
MC sighed in relief.  
Wei Jie's heart twisted seeing his crush suffer. He had been harboring secret feelings for her for years, but knew she had her eyes on the Fourth Prince she would mention about him often. How did she end up in this state and did he even want to know how?  
All he could think of was how he could help her escape..


	47. Unwanted Rescues

The days in the palace were very difficult for MC. She had many close calls, but she worked hard to overcome. One night, a masked ninja came into her room. As much as she tried to fight him away from her, she was forced to compromise and go with him outside. Little did she know who was waiting for her...

Wei Jie was surprised to see MC holding a knife against his spy's neck when she was brought to his caravan. She was still wearing her veil but her eyes sparkled behind the disguise. He still didn't understand how Prince Jin thought she was "so ugly" when she was one of the most beautiful women that he knew.  
"(Y/n). It's OK. Why don't you let my comrade go?" Wei Jie asked.  
MC moved her blade from the ninja's neck and the ninja sighed in relief.  
"Were you the one who put this man up to this?" MC asked Wei Jie.  
"Yes. Very much so. I've come to help you escape," he smiled.  
"Mister," she said, turning to the masked spy, "You may leave us."  
As the spy grumbled, MC removed her veil and mask.  
"Oh. That explains a lot." "Wie Jie. I'm very thankful for your concern. But I cannot leave," she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned.  
"There is something I have to complete before I can leave from here," she said.  
"What could be so important that you are willing to risk your life?"  
"My lips are sealed. I'm sworn to secrecy," she said.  
"Is it anything to do with Fourth Prince?"  
Hearing the mention of her beloved caused her heart to flutter slightly. However, she maintained a stoic face.  
"It's got nothing to do with him," she responded.  
"(Y/N)," he said as he daringly leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and MC quickly moved away from him while putting her hands up against his advances.  
"I'm sorry, my dear friend. I don't like you in that way," she said.  
"I see," he frowned, "Can you tell me who has won your heart?'  
"You should already know."  
"Fourth Prince," he smiled.  
"Yes," she smiled.  
"And you expect me to believe the reason why you are here is not because of him?" he asked. Did she really think he was that thick?  
"It isn't. But I can't tell you anything else. I'm sworn to secrecy."  
"So there is no convincing you..." He said, "Very well. Have the man outside take you back to the palace. Just promise me one thing."  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Promise me that if Fourth Prince ever hurts you that you will allow me to confront him."  
MC scoffed. Wei Jie was in terrible health and stood no chance against Yin Zhen. And besides...  
"Get into line with Fu Heng. If Fourth Prince ever hurts me, he will be the first to say he 'told me so' and then seek revenge."  
"Fu Heng? What does he have to do with this?" Wei Jie asked.  
"Never mind. I shall take my leave."  
With that, MC left the caravan and was taken back to the palace of Prince JIn.  
\---

Days passed and soon MC was able to spend some time with her "brother" Fu Heng. Fu Heng had entered the palace as an undercover guard for Prince Jin. There was a double agent who was able to quickly get him acclimated to the unfamiliar environment. The agent served as a messenger for the Emperor so that he could stay aware of what was going on in the palace in his absence.  
But none of that mattered now. Fu Heng couldn't help feeling depressed after the new he had received days ago.  
"Fu Heng? Are you alright? You don't seem like your usual self," MC asked.  
The sky overhead became dark and dreary as they continued to walk.  
"I'm fine. I'm just happy to be spending time with you," he said, "How have you been working in the palace—"  
"You're changing the subject. What do you really want to say?" she asked.  
Fu Heng sighed.  
"I have received a secret order," he said.  
MC stopped in her tracks, shocked at the news.  
"Can you tell me what it was?" she asked.  
"I'm being recalled," he said.  
She wanted to ask "why" but instead remained frozen in silence. What could be so important that the person sent to protect her had to be sent back to Beijing? It must have been serious. Despite knowing the possibility there being an important reason, she felt loneliness creep into her heart.  
"Can you tell me anything else?" she finally asked.  
"I don't want to return," he said, "But you could get into trouble if I don't. I have no choice."  
"I understand the consequences of disobeying the Emperor," she sighed, "It isn't worth it. But, brother, please be assured that I will be alright."  
MC forced a smile.  
"I was expecting to take this journey alone, and I am happy you were able to be with me for a part of it."  
"I didn't expect him to—"  
Fu Heng cleared his throat. He had to stop himself before saying anything more. He had already said far too much.  
"It's best that you keep the rest of that sentence to yourself," MC reassured him, "I don't want you to endanger yourself if it's in regards to the order."  
Both fell silent as they continued to walk. Small droplets of rain began to fall down.  
"Do you remember when you took me to the training grounds years ago?" she asked.  
"When? There were quite a few times we went together," he said.  
"I remember that very first day you took me after we had a big meal together. I had thought that everyone including Fo...Eunuch Fo were turning against me!"  
"You mean the Fourth Prince," he coldly said, "I remember that day very well. You were beside yourself on the inside."  
"I know you don't like me talking about him," she said, "I will try not to mention him—"  
"You doubted his loyalty to you and yet you chose him to be—"  
"You don't know the whole story. Don't act like you do. A lot happened after that day," she said, "Look, it's starting to rain harder. This isn't the time to talk about this anway. I'm going to head back. When will you be leaving? I will try to see if I can wish you goodbye."  
"Today. But don't worry, you don't have to worry about seeing me off," he said, frowning. He could only hope time apart would mend their friendship.  
"Take care of yourself, 'sister'," he said without giving MC a chance to say anything more. He turned away from MC and left her alone in the rain. MC decided to go into her room to pull herself together. She was left alone by the person she was serving earlier and would risk punishment if she was retiring too suddenly. The rain masked her tears so no one knew that she was crying.  
\-----

She remembered very well what had happened that time in the palace. After she and Yin Zhen spent less time together because of rising suspicions of their romance and alliance, their trust between each other was put to the test. When MC first discovered the poison in the painting that harmed Qinger, she had run into Yin Zhen. He had dropped a small branch onto her head and she looked up and saw him sitting in the tree. He loved to go onto rooftops and trees and it was of the many things she loved about him. He was always walking his own path and was fearless of heights.  
"Fourth Prince. May I help you with something?" she asked him in the courtyard that day.  
He jumped down and quickly approached her. He had an unusually serious look on his face.  
"Is this how you talk to me? Did something bad happen to you?"  
"Not really. Just that I am very hated. Would you be happy about that?" she asked. She didn't realize that she was treating him differently until he had pointed it out to her.  
"I don't think I would be," he said, "However, it might not be possible to solve all problems by just one person. You may be stubborn now, but you may come back to me for help eventually."  
MC turned her back to Yin Zhen, rolled her eyes, and promptly walked away from him. She wanted to stand on her own two feet and not always rely on him, especially when he was arrogant about helping her. She also knew that if he saw her roll her eyes at him he would find a way to "punish her" for it later.

Days later, she allowed herself to fall into the trap of Consort Zhuang and was tricked into believing that Yin Zhen was plotting to frame and kill her. Her worst fear of being abandoned and completely discarded was being triggered. After disassociating in public, Fu Heng had run into her and took her out to a large meal and to the training grounds for the first time. 

In hindsight, the Fourth Prince did nothing to cause her to distrust him. It was her fear caused her to distrust him. And being manipulated with Consort Zhuang was not helpful either. This fear of betrayal also caused her to falsely accuse Yin Zhen of orchestrating what happened on Mount Tianchi. 

During the mystery of the poisonous paint, MC swallowed her pride and went to see Yin Zhen after several days of coming up with no new leads in her investigation. She knew exactly where to find her lover and at what time. When she used to serve him, she had his schedule memorized by heart. Seeing his handsome frame standing under all of the trees provoked all kind of mixed emotions. MC wasn't completely certain he wasn't out to get her, but with their love for each other nothing made sense about what had happened.  
Yin Zhen heard her approach him and he looked up at her, a satisfied smile crossing his face.  
"It's been a long time," he said, "You must be desperate indeed to seek me out."  
"You're right, my Lord. I am back. Perhaps you have some special insight that I do not?"  
"What are you referring to?" he asked, "Just be direct about it."  
"Yin Zhen I...I have to ask you something important."  
"What is it?" he asked, trying not to lose his patience with her.  
"Do you...want me gone?"  
His expression completely changed.  
"What on Earth gave you that impression?" he asked.  
"I just...I found out some shocking things that..."  
MC promised herself she wouldn't tear up, but she started to tear up anyway. She quickly pulled out the cloth Yin Zhen had given her and wiped her tears.  
"Who's made you like this? Tell me. I will take care of it."  
"There isn't an easy way to say this," she said, "So, I'll just say it. They found poison in the painting that Bernie had gifted to me."  
"Do you really believe I was trying to hurt you?" he asked. His tone expressed his disappointment.  
"No. It didn't make sense," she said, "Nothing was making sense but all of the clues were—"  
"Let me ask you this. When you found these clues, didn't it seem strange that everything was pieced together in perfect succession? How did you discover the poison in the paint in the first place?"  
"Consort Zhuang mentioned something and—" she said.  
"She is the one you need to keep an eye on first, and not me," he said.  
"When did you find out about the paint?" she asked.  
"My Father, the Emperor, questioned me about it. Since it's common knowledge that I am friends with Bernie the painter, I was first asked to offer any information. He also mentioned that you had asked to keep the poisoned painting a secret."  
He stared at her with a sharp gaze and she felt incredible guilt.  
"It seems I misjudged you. I'm sorry," she quietly said.  
"After all we have been through, do you really think I would be out to harm you?" he sighed, "But at least you admit your error and apologized."  
"Do you know anything else?"  
"I likely know as much as you do. If I am involved in something, I find a way to know about it. Always."  
"So what do I do now?"  
"You are a pawn and the adversary is playing chess," he said, "The question you need to ask yourself is, 'what do they want?'"  
"What do they want..." she repeated.  
"Why don't you come to my place tonight? You seem like you could use some wine," he said.  
"Haven't you drunk enough already?" MC asked, "Its the middle of the day and you are drinking wine!"  
"I have a higher tolerance for drinking than you do," he smirked, "Are you coming tonight or not?"  
"I'll be there."  
"Good. I'll be looking forward to it."  
With that, Yin Zhen took his leave.


	48. Distracting Me With Her Invitation To The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW flashback chapter

MC went back to work in the evening with her "ugly mask" to earn her keep. She had been gaining favor with some of the maidens in the palace who felt sorry for her because of her ugly face. Once she was done for the day, she thought back to that romantic night with Yin Zhen after their first major disagreement that questioned the trust they had with each other:  
\---

Later that night, MC arrived to Fourth Prince's palace and he quickly brought her inside and led her through the hallway. It had felt like ages since she had last visited him.  
"I have sent everyone away. It's just us," he said.  
"I'm glad it's just us," she smiled.  
"Come into my room," he said, "I have wine waiting for us."  
He shut the door behind them and approached the table and chairs where a wine set was waiting. He had been certain to light most of the candles and lanterns in his bedroom to create a romantic ambiance.  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.  
"We have a lot to talk about. Somewhere along the way, your trust in me wavered. I want to know why," he said.  
"I think it's a matter of...I've just been....overwhelmed. And when I feared the worst, I panicked—"  
"Why didn't you come to me right away?" he asked, "What did you do before knowing the truth?"  
"I...part of me feared—"  
"Why would I want to harm the woman I love?!"  
She was stunned into silence but she couldn't help but smile.  
"We aren't getting anywhere. Drink some wine with me first."  
She did as she was told and picked up her goblet. It was the delicious wine from the banquet.  
"Yin Zhen this is too much—"  
"Never mind about that. I know this is your favorite so I splurged and stocked this type of wine for you when you come to see me. And for when I miss you."  
She slowly savored each gulp she swallowed of the wine. She let the liquid soothe her nerves and soul.  
"I know eyes are on us all throughout the palace," he said, before pausing to take a large drink of wine, "There will come a day when we can finally be together. We shouldn't keep avoiding each other like this. It's affected us. It clearly has affected us. (Y/N), what do I need to do to prove my love for you? To prove my loyalty to you?"  
MC was nearly finished with her goblet of wine as her head and body began to warm up.  
"You've done more than enough," she said, "I couldn't ask for more."  
"Then why did you think even for a moment I wanted to hurt you?" he asked, "I can't understand it."  
He finished his goblet and gently set it down on the table.  
"It's alarming to me that you feel this way. Or felt this way. Tell me what I should do to erase anymore doubt in your mind?"  
"I know I was wrong. And I know what we can do to resolve this."  
The wine had already emboldened her as MC stood up and went into his bed. Before long, he was on top of her pinning down her limbs. He leaned into her neck and gently bit her. He licked her neck and increased the strength in his bite. She felt him quickly growing aroused and it made her feel aroused in kind.   
"Do you like this?" he asked as his firm erection pressed into her.  
"I've never been bitten before, I wouldn't know?" she asked.  
"You aren't protesting. You must like it. Now get up and take off your clothes, now. You aren't leaving my residence until I say so."  
"Why are you bossing me around?" she teased him, "Why can't you just undress me here in the bed?"  
"I'll help you undress if you stand up for me."  
MC giggled as the wine made her giddy.  
"Dummy..." he sighed as he stood up with her and help her undress. Once she was naked, he teased her nipples and she moaned. His cock dragon ached in pleasure from her voice. She quickly helped him get naked next and she grabbed his aroused dragon.  
"Is throwing yourself onto me your way of convincing me to overlook your lack of trust in me?" he asked.  
"If I didn't trust you," she replied, "Would I let you touch me or boldly grab you like this?"  
"You're still not making any sense," he said.  
"Let's just make love, Yin Zhen. I need you right now."

With that, their conversation was "resolved". She quickly went into his bed and assumed her position on all fours. It didn't take long for him to join her once he had obtained the jasmine oil needed. MC focused on receiving his generous dragon inside of her. She heard him guide her to breathe gently and she did as he asked of her. Slowly, her backdoor began to accommodate his size. She fantasied about him going inside of her womanhood and it helped her receive the rest of him.   
"Good girl," he breathed as she felt him lean over to bite, lick, and suck over the skin over her back. He increased his pacing as he continued to make love to her.  
"It's hurting, Yin Zhen. I need a break."  
"It has been a while since we've done this," he said, "If you tolerate this a bit longer, I will reward you."  
He teased her sensitive bulb and her legs began to shiver.  
"If you reward me until I beg you to stop," she bargained, "I will take it all the way until you're fully satisfied."  
"Lean your face down into the bed sheets."  
He very slowly increased his thrusting, working his way towards having her be more comfortable with his movements, until he was pumping himself rhythmically inside of her. She moaned into his bed sheets as he continued to sex her from behind....When he was through, he kept his end of the bargain as always and she was orally sexed into oblivion....

Oh how she missed Yin Zhen licking her folds and making her come over and over....one day, they would be together again. They would be able to make many more memories like this together....for now, she was stuck as a maid of Prince Jin as she worked to uncover the Weapons Codex and solve the other mysteries to fulfill her mission.


	49. Secret Visit

Much to Yin Zhen's dismay, he found no opportunities to leave the palace without raising suspicions that he knew where MC was. He had to remain on his Father's good side no matter what since he had finally managed to have his spies removed from his residence. The Crown Prince managed to find out where Fu Heng had ventured to through his spy network, but it would be impossible for him to venture into the palace of Prince Jin without causing a major stir. Fu Heng was sent "to protect someone" and the Crown Prince knew in his heart that it was MC.  
As winter fell, Yin Zhen became more stern, self isolated, and serious. His Father was pressuring him to marry and he had to continually refuse. The Crown Prince insisted he was studying to be an educated man so that he would become a wise leader and for now that excuse seemed to be sufficient. He knew that when the following year was through, he would be forced to court new women and possibly marry them. Going against his Father's wishes would mean he would lose what he and MC and worked so hard for.  
Just before New Year's Eve, one of Yin Zhen's spies returned to him.  
"Your Highness. I have found a way to view the inquiry."  
"View the inquiry?"  
"There will be a ship departing for the Prince and his harem to enjoy the moonlit sky. From my sources, I know MC will be there. I bet my life on it."  
"When can we depart?"  
"Your Highness, as soon as you can find an excuse to leave the palace we can depart immediately."  
"I will sleep early tonight. Have Eunuch Gui wake me up early tomorrow I have many people to visit before visiting my Father in the morning."  
\---

Yin Zhen was able to convince two scholars to assist him while he was away. He told them the same story he was about to tell his Father and they understood his desire for travel after the "terrible loss of MC". Now he just had to beg his Father to let him depart and he would soon be seeing MC again.

"Your Majesty, Father, son of heaven. I humbly greet thee," Yin Zhen said, bowing formally to his Father.  
"My son! Welcome! What brings you here so early?"  
"Father I had a sudden inspiration the other day during meditation. I have the desire to survey the country for a short journey."  
"A short journey? To where will you be traveling?" he asked.  
"Where I can, for now. I will bring navigators with me very familiar the nation to assist me. If I cannot understand the places of the people of this great nation, how can I serve them as Crown Prince?" Yin Zhen said.  
"You want to wander aimlessly while neglecting your palace duties?" he asked.  
"No, Father. I would not dare. I have assigned two competent scholars to work in my place while I am away. Eunuch Gui will oversee the maintenance of the palace gardens. Do not worry Father, I have taken care of everything. And I know you are an understanding Emperor. I will be back in the late spring or early summer if you permit me to leave today."  
The Emperor remained silent for a long time.  
"I can't find a reason to object. Go. Come back sooner if you can. If anything is overlooked while you are gone, you will be held fully responsible."  
"Yes, I understand. Thank you, your Highness."

\----

MC felt the cool breeze hit her face as she had a rare moment to herself. She wondered if she was losing her mind seeing illusions of ghosts across the pavilion, but knew she had to try and stay strong despite losing her mind. It had been almost a year since she had left the palace to undertake this mission. She was inching closer to some answers but still felt so far away from the final goal. She had managed to scare off the guards with the mention of Prince Jin wandering nearby despite the fact he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
"The moon looks so beautiful tonight. I wonder if..."  
She couldn't bear to finish her sentence. She wondered if her love was also looking at the moon at that very moment. She pictured him on top of his roof reading some of his favorite poetry. She had once tried to brave the rooftop but whimpered in fear when she had gotten there. She remembered his chuckle as he used the excuse of her fear to cuddle her in his arms and in his lap.  
She worried every day that he would be forced to move on without her. If she couldn't fulfill her mission in another year, the possibility was very real. He would be furious to discover that MC was still alive. She shivered at the thought of the punishment that awaited her from him. A forehead flick would be a more desirable option.  
As she continued to stare at the moon, a gentle touch moved across her hair. That familiar touch...now MC wondered if she was losing her mind even further.  
"I think I know you, miss."  
It was him.  
MC quickly turned around and surely enough it was her love. Her eyes widened as she gazed at him under the moonlight.  
"Yin...Yin Zhen?"  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"  
"No. I do. Of course I do," she said.  
He smiled at her with such a peaceful expression that it brought peace to her heart also. MC was still in shock and disbelief that Yin Zhen was standing in front of her.  
"Why are you here?"  
"To see you, of course."  
"Yin Zhen..."  
In a swift motion, Yin Zhen pulled MC into his arms and held her tightly. It had been too long since he had been able to touch her once again. They had kissed almost a year ago and that was all he had to remember her by. He took her to where he had been hiding earlier and gently pressed her against the stone wall. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. He quickly pulled back and removed her veil.  
"Where did you get this mask from anyway?" He asked.  
He went to pull it off of her and MC quickly took his hand to stop him.  
"What if someone sees?" She asked, worried.  
"No one will come. I ensured that. You trust me, don't you?"  
"I...I do. But is it such a good idea?"  
"I've wracked my brain to find you...don't you care about how I feel for even a moment?" he frowned.  
"Just...go ahead. I trust you," she agreed.  
He finished removing the mask and gazed at her with love in his eyes.  
"How did you know it was me before taking off my mask?" she asked.  
"My spy knew it was you when he saw your eyes. As for me, the moment I saw you I knew that it was you."  
Yin Zhen gazed at her as he lifted his hand. She braced herself for a flick on the forehead but it never came. Instead, she felt a soft kiss.  
"I haven't seen you in so long. I don't have the heart to bully you as I usually do," he smiled.  
He soon leaned back in and kissed her passionately once more. She moaned softly as he pressed her wrists against the wall once more. When he pulled back, both were breathing heavier and both were smiling.  
"I wish I could stay for longer but I'm running out of time," he said, "I will find a way to see you again soon."  
He caressed her face before pulling his touch back.  
"Please be careful," she said to him before putting back on her "ugly mask" and veil.  
"I will," he said.  
With that, he grabbed a cloak from the inside of a bush and went off into the night.

As MC walked away in a daze, that strange ghostly figure appeared not far away.  
"My lady...I am happy you both were able to see each other again. I am with His Highness Fourth Prince."  
"I see. To tell you the truth, I am glad too."  
"I hope that you will remain loyal to Fourth Prince no matter what happens in the future."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When the Fourth Prince thought you were dead...I...I had never seen him like this. He cares for you more than his own life, my Lady. I hope his devotion to you never goes to waste."  
"Why would it? I love him."  
"And he loves you. Perhaps even more than you love him. He has kept most of your belongings in his palace while you have been away and I have heard him...weep at night."  
MC's heart ached thinking of Yin Zhen crying over her.  
"I will never let his weeping go in vain!"  
"Good. So now I must tell you that there are rumors of...a possible arranged marriage."  
MCs eyes widened.  
"Please do not be offended if he is forced to make an impossible choice in the future. His Father is allowing him some time but it won't last forever. Time isn't on either of your sides. I just wanted you to know the truth since His Highness couldn't face telling you now. I don't want to see either one of you hurt in the end. Anyway, I will take my leave now."  
With that, the spy disappeared.

MC felt a whirlwind of emotions as she processed everything that had just happened. Her worst fear was confirmed but she knew she had to come to terms with it. Fu Heng was right: loving the future leader of the nation meant she would always have to share him with others no matter what they both wanted. It was time for her to grow up and accept reality.


	50. Regrets Are Worthless

Yin Zhen sat in his room reenacting his reunion with MC over and over in his mind. He had been a fool believing that he was going to flick her on the forehead and lecture her. All of the hurt and betrayal he had felt for the past year disappeared into thin air when he saw her standing before him. For the small amount of time they were together, it was as if they had never been apart. She had gotten so thin he worried that he may have bruised her when he had grabbed her suddenly. He had held back his emotions for as long as he could when he saw her again but couldn't hold back his desire to hold and kiss her in the end. The way she had allowed him to pin her against the wall made him feel like they were back to how they used to be: the carefree days of passion and romance. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. What would she think if she returned the palace and he was with another woman? He would make it clear he was only with another woman for procreational purposes and not because he cared for her. He planned on building his arranged partner an estate far away from him and would only visit once a week. He still held onto the hope that his Father would respect his wishes to remain unmarried until he was ready. The only way he would be "ready" is if MC truly died this time. There was still the fear of MC not making it through her mission. Prince Jin was a temperamental Prince and rumored to make the late 2nd Prince look like a saint.  
When would he tell her about the pressure to get married? Would he have to tell her? Would she come back to the forbidden city in time for him to demand that she become his wife?

In the meantime he had more to think about. He was living a double identity right now as "Merchant Jhen" to make it easier to travel and he had asked his spies to see if there was anyway he could see MC for one last time before departing home. They told him it was unlikely but they were willing to risk themselves to find out. Yin Zhen promised an award no matter the outcome as a further motivation. He gave them two days to investigate and to return to him if and when it was safe. They would all meet in the kingdom to the North if no one returned under the assumption that they made it back alive.  
He felt guilty for asking them to risk their lives again. However, seeing her once in over a year was just not enough. Even the second time around wouldn't be enough, but he would take what he could. And this time, he would tell her before he left.

He missed her already as much as he had done for the past several months. The brief meeting between them felt like a dream. He buried his face into his pillow and started to softly cry. He loved MC so much that it was overwhelming. When would he see her again?

\--

MC retreated to her room as quickly as she could. As soon as she was alone, she let the tears overflow from her face and the whimpering start. She ran into bed and hid under her blanket as she started to sob. She was so happy but also devastated. Being with him for those brief moments was the first time she had been truly happy in months. She understood why he didn't tell her about the growing pressure to get married. It was because he didn't want to waste a minute together after a year apart.  
What confused her was that he had told her he would find a way to see her again soon. How would this be possible when she was living in the overly guarded palace of Prince Jin? When did he start becoming a liar and keeping secrets from her?  
"This is payback...for me not telling you that I was leaving," she spoke into the darkness of her room, "This must have been exactly how you felt back then. Why didn't I just tell you?"  
She put her head back into the bed and continued to cry. She knew why she didn't tell him (the prospect of death by the Emperor was her main concern) but still regretted it. She was determined to see this mission through to the bitter end and then beg for Yin Zhen's forgiveness. Of course, she would "forgive" him if he was forced to marry someone else so she could insist he forgive her in return.   
Selfish. She was a selfish woman. She never knew how selfish she was until she realized how much she had hurt him trying to bring them together. She wondered if she could have just waited those several years for him within the palace walls. Why had she been so foolish and tried to create a miracle from a golden dragon and a bronze mirror? She wouldn't be in this predicament. Once again, her "brother" Fu Heng was proving to be right. She should have just been patient and lived a comfortable life in the palace.   
MC calmed herself so that she could sit up and remove her mask once she laid back down on her pillow, she continued to cry softly until she finally fell asleep.


	51. When I Was In Dispair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had succeeded, he would have accomplished the one thing he didn't want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((trigger warning))
> 
> ((trigger warning: attempting suicide))  
> ((See chapter notes at the very bottom of page for a less triggering chapter summary))

Yin Zhen wiped his tears yet he frowned as he thought back to a particularly dark night not long before discovering MC's whereabouts through Eunuch Hai. He had just found out his Father was attempting to arrange a marriage in two year's time. That made it seem all more feasible that MC was dead.  
For the first time that night, Yin Zhen felt the weight of her loss press into him. All he could feel was pain. If it weren't for his men and for Eunuch Gui, he may have gone through with it. Even seeing her face in his mind wasn't enough to stop him. It just made him want to see her all the more.  
He remembered that he had stood up from his study and went to obtain one of his best swords. He brought it with him into his main hall and knelt down into "that position". He felt physically sick, but he also couldn't stand another minute in suffocating pain. Him doing this would enrage the Emperor.  
Despite knowing this, the reality that MC could very well be dead was something he could not live with.  
"I want to see her again. Even just for a moment," he spoke softly into the room.  
Suddenly, her beautiful facial expressions appeared in his mind. He thought of her when they had first met years ago, her angelic face as she picked lotus seeds in the royal garden ponds, when she had blushed as he took off her clothes their first time on the night before their trip together, her flustered face at the royal banquet, her carefree face while riding on horseback with him in the rain, her face when they had made love in the forest, her smile when they had gotten back together after he had angered her, her passionate face when he had kissed her for the last time...  
"I can't go on without you. Wait for me one last time, (Y/N)..."  
"Help the Crown Prince!"  
Eunuch Gui quickly called for help when he saw what Yin Zhen was about to do.  
Suddenly, a group of men removed the sword from Yin Zhen's grasp, one took it into hiding, and the others continued to restrain him.  
"How dare you! I did not order you to do this! You would listen to a Eunuch over me?!"  
Eunuch Gui immediately got down on his knees and bowed in front of him. His loyal spy network also jumped down from his ceilings and knelt before him.  
"I cannot let any harm come to you as the future leader of the nation. We have pledge our loyalty and lives for you!" Eunuch Gui said.  
"We beg you, Crown Prince! Don't throw your life away!" one man said.  
"What about the wishes of the late Empress Dowager?" Eunuch Gui reminded him.  
"Crown Prince! We will never let you throw your life away! I will take the blade myself if it ever came to it!" another man said.  
As others continued to offer similar sentiments, Yin Zhen broke down. In front of everyone. It was the very first time he had even done something like this.  
Everyone silently and patiently waited for the Crown Prince to release all of his anguish and calm himself. It took a few moments, but he finally did calm down.  
"Speak nothing of this to the Emperor," he ordered while speaking softly.  
"Yes, your Highness!" Most echoed in agreement as they dismissed themselves and disappeared.

Eunuch Gui frowned, still upset he had barely made it in time.  
"I'll be fine. I'll spend some time out here to further calm myself," Yin Zhen said.  
"I can stay with you, your Highness."  
"You saved my life. You owe me nothing," he said  
"Crown Prince...I don't want to leave your side. I will be spending time here. Tea, your Highness?"  
"Very well. Thank you, Eunuch Gui."  
"It's nothing. I won't be long."

Eunuch Gui and Yin Zhen spoke about the meaning of life and how precious it was. They talked the entire night. Yin Zhen had to say he was under the weather so he would be excused from seeing the Emperor and got away with it. He had to deal with the royal physicians who undoubtedly told him and later the Emperor that Yin Zhen was suffering from emotional illness. They prescribed what they could and "only time could heal this illness". In the meantime, Eunuch Gui was a good person to confide in. He would always keep his friend by his side for as long as they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Yin Zhen remembers back to a very depressing night where he almost commits suicide. He desired to see MC "one last time" and in the depths of his pain it seemed feasible. Eunuch Gui and his spy network stop him from stabbing himself and Yin Zhen breaks down.  
> After comforting and encouraging him in their own way, everyone except Eunuch Gui leaves. Eunuch Gui stays with Yin Zhen the whole night to talk with him.  
> Yin Zhen excuses himself from seeing the Emperor because of the lack of sleep. The Emperor sends over physicians who diagnose him with an illness of the heart (emotional illness) and the doctors prescribe herbs and time to heal Yin Zhen.


	52. Birthday Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Zhen's NSFW memories of birthday sex with MC.

Yin Zhen finally slept and dreamed of a pleasant memory from years ago....

It was Yin Zhen's birthday and he had invited MC to spend the night with him. He knew that she had been busy investigating the Crown Prince's affairs for their mutual goals and he thought that time together would further strengthen their union. All he wanted was to have a low key evening, finish up some of his work, drink some tea together, and have some quick "quality time" together. He would demand that she would pleasure his cock dragon as a "present". 

Someone covered his eyes from behind as he did his work. It was MC. No one else had soft hands like her.  
"Working on your own birthday? That's not allowed!" She said.  
"It is when you are serious about your goals," he replied.  
"I didn't think you wanted me to come here to keep you company while you worked on your birthday," she said.  
There was a tone of disappointment in her voice he couldn't ignore. It was his birthday, but he couldn't help but notice.  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked, "Don't tell me you thought this evening would be different?"  
As he suspected, MC took in a sharp breath and made that little whimper of embarrassment. His heart began to beat a little faster.  
"Why the silence?" He teased her, "It's not like you to not answer back."  
"Is it wrong for me to say that I thought you would have wanted to be alone together in your bedroom?" She quietly said, "It's just for tonight since it's your birthday, Yin Zhen. I made sure no one saw me."  
MC was never this forward before and he was thrilled. All of a sudden, his plans of a modest night together didn't seem so appealing. He wanted to make love with her for as long as possible instead. He gently took her hands and lowered them down from his face. He then kept hold of one of her hands and stood up from his desk.  
"I like where this is going," he said as he led her to his bedroom, "Come."  
He kept a firm hold of her hand and she didn't resist his pull.

He enveloped her in his arms when his door was closed.   
Before he could speak, MC moved back slightly started to rub his chest and shoulders. His heart began to race as he saw a facial expression of hers he had never seen before. Not only that, she was boldly touching him like she had never done before.  
"D-did you drink before coming here?"  
"I'm not drunk. I just want to touch you," she said.  
"Only you would take such liberties with me," he said, trying to keep his breathing even. But he was failing miserably. She was turning him on.  
She began to rub his neck and she gave him that "look" with her eyes.  
"Who gives you this permission to be so unbridled?" he teased her, but he was greatly pleased, "I guess it's me."  
He was already aroused as he felt his cock dragon pressing against his pants and robe.  
"Remember the other night when you put your cold hand against my face in the garden?"  
"I was freezing. I needed to warm up."  
"That's how I feel right now. There's a cold. An emptiness. I need you to warm me up."  
She smiled as she moved even closer to him, not letting his erection bother her, and then she leaned up and kissed his neck. He shivered and moaned softly. What was she trying to do to him telling him that and then doing that to him? Was she trying to drive him to the brink of insanity?  
She kissed his adam's apple and he felt himself losing control. He wanted to wait until they were married to have sex properly but she was making it very tempting to go back on his desire. If he caved into his desires, he wouldn't stop until he orgasmed deep inside of her. He knew that they had to get Crown Prince out of the way first to get closer to their goals of marriage and freedom to fully consumate their love at last.  
Her hands finally wandered to his pulsing arousal and he groaned louder.  
She rubbed and teased his erection before pulling back.  
"What are you doing?" he asked while feeling hot, bothered, and confused. She started taking off her clothes to get ready for their love making. He helped her undress while ignoring the painful throbbing of his cock.   
They hurried and finished getting undressed. Yin Zhen threw her onto his bed and dove in-between her legs.   
"Wait...stop..." she said.  
Frustrated, he moved his face upwards.  
"What is it?"  
"Lay down and I'll show you..." she said.  
He patiently laid back and waited for her to shove herself in his face.  
He couldn't be bothered moving with her as she pleasured his cock dragon. Instead, he fingered her and rubbed her bulb as he would periodically close his eyes from the sensations of her pleasuring him so enthusiastically.

During their second round after they had continually rubbed, kissed, and moaned in bed together, he made love to her from her backdoor as they both moaned and sighed in unison. She was the most relaxed she had ever been and she felt amazing.   
For that night, he imagined that he was sexing her to increase the population of the nation. She complained of being sore after the fact, but he selfishly didn't' care because it was his birthday sex.


	53. Vision of the Future

"I'm sorry that I was so selfish. I'm thankful that all of you made it here."

After they had all been reunited, the Fourth Prince called for a meeting in his room after dinner at the Inn. When no one returned to him that night, he felt upset but also sick. He was prepared for the worst, but the outcome was somewhat positive.

"It was no trouble. We are here to serve you, Fourth Prince," one if his spies said.

"After tonight, we head back to the palace," he replied.

"Yes, your Highness," the spies all said in unison.

"You are dismissed."

Everyone left at the Prince's command except for one spy.

"Fourth Prince. May I speak with you?" He asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"It's time that I come clean with you," the spy knelt on the ground before continuing, "Please forgive what I am about to inform you of."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you could tell her yourself which is why I tried to see if there was any possible way to see her once more-"

"What did she say?'"  
Yin Zhen knew exactly what his spy was talking about.

"She promised she would continue to stay loyal to you even if you had to make an impossible decision in the future."

"I wish I would have told her..." He said.

"Forgive me, Fourth Prince. I will accept any punishment."

"You should be rewarded, rather than punished. My deepest regret is that I didn't have the heart to tell her. I just wanted to hold and kiss her more than anything..."  
He stopped before getting too emotional.

"I shall take my leave, your Highness."

So she knew. She knew that he may not be able to keep his promise to her. Maybe he had been foolish to believe he could have promised her that.   
His Father was adamant that his heir would continue the long standing a tradition of a harem.   
But perhaps there was some way he could find a compromise. Yin Zhen would have to consider a way to distract his Father from arranging marriages and consorts for him. He had at least one more year to construct a plan. One more year without seeing (YN). He had to pray everyday that she would return to him safe and sound.  
He could envision the future he wanted.  
He would demand (YN) become his wife. He first would be certain to be one of the first people to greet her at the gate. He would run to her, embrace her in his arms, and then kiss her without shame in front of everyone. He would carry her in his arms, march into the throne room, kindly ask to marry (YN), & resort to demanding if he had to.  
Once their marriage would be granted, he would waste no time in making love to her and making the first of many heirs. He would hire trusted builders to build a palace for them near their secret garden, Lotuscape. He would surprise her with the secret palace for their second honeymoon.  
After this dark eternal night, he wanted to believe life would get better. MC would be a hero if she completed his Father's mission and only glory was on the horizon for both of them.

Yin Zhen eventually fell asleep during his daydreaming and thoughts...


	54. A New Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Zhen is returning to Beijing with the ache of loss in his heart.  
> One fateful night, a chance encounter with an old friend changes everything.

It had been a few days of his journey and the Crown Prince wanted to stop and visit a saloon with his comrades. He gave everyone a fair share of coin to enjoy themselves. He was glad he had brought an excessive amount with him this time.   
His main desire visiting in the saloon was to drink himself. The stress of the journey home had given him a taste for some alcohol.

As he sat at a table, someone sat directly in front of him. He glared at him but the man sitting in front of him seemed awfully familiar. His expression changed.

"It's been a long time. The fourth dragon sure travels far."

That phrase. He knew exactly what this man was talking about. 

"The moon rises," the Prince said.  
"But the dragon never sleeps at night."  
"My god...Li Jun...it really is you."  
Yin Zhen picked up his goblet, "We must toast to this moment!"  
Li Jun picked up his small cup of sake and toasted with the Fourth Prince.  
"What are you doing here? How did you—?"  
"I heard that you had set off for a journey to 'seek enlightenment' and I knew right away it had to do with the 'inquiry'," Li Jun said, "I contacted some old friends outside of Beijing and asked them to write a letter asking me to retire from service because of my ailing Mother—"  
"Although you are an orphan," Yin Zhen said.  
"Yes. But I have made plenty of friends near and inside of the palace. They were happy to help cover for me. I simply said I desired to leave the palace and they accepted my request. I requested that the Emperor allow me to return home to care for my family a week after you had left. I made sure to visit him when his schedule was the least busy. I plan on having someone return to the palace to inform them that my alias has passed away. Eventually, I will return to the palace to serve by your side once more."  
"So, how did you find me?" Yin Zhen asked.  
"This was fate. I found you after a long search around the area. I knew where they took the 'inquiry' and the reason why. I put the pieces of the puzzle together until it made a picture. The 'inquiry' is to figure out the weapon 'puzzle' and to put a 'tyrant' in his place. I suspected you had somehow found out where the 'inquiry' was so I calculated where to go based on that. I knew you would have to return to the palace at some point so I have been journey here and there looking to see if I could find you."  
"You will be greatly rewarded when I am promoted at last," the Prince said.  
"It is nothing. You have always been a brother to me since those years ago."  
"You're the brother I wish I had all of these years."  
"Wish granted."  
"I'll toast to that."  
Both men continue to talk, catching up with what the other had been doing.  
"There is one more important thing I must say," Li Jun said.  
"What is it?"  
"I have gathered some intel on the tyrant."  
"Really? That fast?"  
"It didn't take much. People far and wide have had enough of the tyrant. They are planning a rebellion, and soon. I also had a short visit to Western Liang where I observed where the tyrant likes to go outside of the palace. He frequents the opera hall. He likes to bring women with him. Perhaps...the inquiry..."  
"I promised to check in with the inquiry again. Do you think...the inquiry wears a veil and...doesn't look exactly the same as before."  
"A disguise?"  
"Yes. Is there a chance the inquiry could visit there with the tyrant?"  
"There is one way to find out."


	55. The Dragon Returns In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As (Y/N) goes to send a message to the young Crown Prince of Liang, she runs into Prince Jin.  
> Unexpectedly, she and Yin Zhen (in a disguise) meet once more outside of the Opera Hall...

With the rise in the rebellion, MC knew she had to take action. She had been meeting in secret with the young Crown Prince of Liang to move him into power before Prince Jin was able to. She had been so careful recently to make sure Jin was not suspicious at all.  
She used the excuse of the chaos of the attempted fire in Prince Jin's palace to leave. It was nice getting fresh air outside of the palace walls and it reminded her of the first time Fu Heng had given her a travel pass to do as she pleased. She made her way to the location she had last spoken about with the young Prince and gave her letter to the trusted man.  
As she was walking away from the Pawn Shop, a guard went in front of her.  
"His Highness summons you."  
MC looked up and saw that familiar carriage of Prince Jin. She froze.  
"Hurry up!" The Guard snapped.  
MC was brought to her senses as she went to greet the Prince.  
"Greetings your Highness."  
"What are you doing visiting a Pawn Shop?"  
MC got on her knees and bowed.  
"Forgive me my Lord. I have been hard for money recently and sold a gift from my mistress. Forgive me!"  
"Do you not earn enough coin?"  
"No the fault is my own! I must be more responsible with my coin!"  
"Have you been buying beauty cremes to try and erase your ugliness?"  
"You are correct your Highness."  
He laughed softly at MC.  
"You truly are a fool. It's a shame. Your eyes are so beautiful but your face is grotesque. And you have lack of brains. Never insult your Mistress again. Buy any creme you wish to but do it at your own expense. You could afford to fast for some time."  
MC didn't dare to object. She had already lost a lot of weight but Prince Jin preferred the women in his palace to be as thin as rice paper. Even his "ugly maid'.  
"Tell me, why don't you keep me company in the opera house? I originally wanted to go alone but have changed my mind."  
"As you wish."  
MC's stomach turned as she entered the opera house with the Prince. Jin had been acting strange recently with her and she was horrified to think that he was considering adding her as part of his harem. She would play upon her ugliness to always convince him otherwise. She would never forgive herself if she was forced to do the unthinkable.  
As they sat together, a commotion could be heard outside just before the performance was to start:  
"Sir! The hall is reserved!"  
"I have traveled miles to be here and you turn me away?!"  
MC's heart skipped a beat. That second voice. It sounded like Yin Zhen.  
"Your Highness, let me check what the commotion is."  
"I will go too, your Highness!" MC said quickly rushing to the front.  
She needed to know if it was him. As she approached the front door, she heard another man speak."  
"My Master will be allowed to enter here and now!"  
"Gentlemen. Please. Calm down. I've already told you the theatre has been reserved for Prince Jin. Don't cause yourselves trouble."  
"Does the Prince need the whole theatre to himself for entertainment?! I would like to ask him myself."  
Surely enough, it was Yin Zhen. He was in a disguise, but to see his face once more lifted MC's spirits.  
"Get lost! Who do you think you are?"  
"We won't disturb anyone. We have been traveling for a long time and wanted to unwind at the theatre!"  
MC stands in front of the guard as he is about to unsheathe his sword.  
"Let's not start anything. You know of the recent rumors around the Prince."  
"W-who are you to tell me what to do, hag?!"  
"Let me talk to the merchant."  
MC turned and smiled at Yin Zhen since she was wearing a veil. No one else could tell.  
"Sir. It's his Highness Prince Jin inside of the theatre watching opera. Aren't you afraid?"  
"Does Prince Jin look scary?" Yin Zhen asked, "Otherwise, why would I be afraid?"  
"His Highness is quite handsome and graceful. But he is powerful. Young sir, are you of some extraordinary status to not be afraid of his Highness?"  
"No. I'm just a traveling merchant. And I have heard about the amazing opera here. All I want is to see it for myself."  
"Perhaps I can ask his Highness's permission. Let me go ask now..."  
The Guard stops MC.  
"What are you doing? Are you really going to disturb his Highness? Don't blame me if he throws you into the lion pit again!"  
Yin Zhen bit his tongue before saying something stupid. If MC died at this bastard's hand, he made up his mind to come and kill Prince Jin himself.  
Suddenly Prince Jin approached everyone.  
"Let him come in and watch with me," he said.  
"Your Highness??" The Guard asked, eyes widened.  
"I have met all kinds of people throughout the years," Prince Jin said, "It's a rare sight to meet someone who doesn't fear me. I'd like to get to know him."  
Prince Jin turned to MC.  
"Lead him inside," he said to her.  
"Yes, your Highness," MC nodded.


	56. More Than Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin Zhen, in disguise as "Merchant Jhen", flatters his way into making a temporary friendship with his enemy, Prince Jin. The closer he can stay to MC, the better he feels.
> 
> The night takes a turn...  
> "The only companion I can offer you for your stay is our veiled maid," Prince Jin said.  
> MC's heart began to pound, wondering if this chance to spend the night with Yin Zhen for the first time in over a year was really happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mentions of self harm.
> 
> Side Note: "Afu" is MC, "Merchant Jhen" or "Merchant Jhen Wong" is Yin Zhen
> 
> Author's Note:  
> In Ancient China, it was common practice for travelers to sleep with a host's wife.  
> "It was common for local men to loan their wives to visitors and travelers. They thought of travelers as gods and respected them a lot. They strongly believed that if they let travelers sleep with their wives, it would bring in new blood to the family and that was a sign of a better future."  
> Source:  
> https://medium.com/lessons-from-history/what-sex-was-like-in-ancient-china-125d274ffa43
> 
> Of course, with Prince Jin being possessive of his women, he would never allow anyone to sleep with them. However, he views "Afu" as disposable since he has no sexual interest in her. He doesn't want to be rude, so he offers for "Merchant Jhen" to sleep with "Afu" (having no idea he is playing matchmaker for the star crossed lovers to be reunited for one night!)

Yin Zhen returned, in his disguise, to Prince Jin's palace. They continued to talk and laugh together and making decent conversation. Yin Zhen was grateful to have the experience of dealing with various kinds of people over the years to be able to be near his girl.  
Soon enough, night arrived.  
"Oh! My goodness. It's late! Why don't you stay for the night until you return on your journey?"  
"If I am not imposing, I wouldn't mind," Yin Zhen said.  
"I will ask your servant to camp in my servants quarters for the night, however."  
Li Jun, disguised, nodded and took his leave with a helpful Eunuch.  
"Now of course, I must not be rude to a guest. But the only companion I can offer during your stay is well...our veiled maid here."

MC's heart began to pound.  
"That will be suitable," Yin Zhen nodded, "After all, if it wasn't for her I would not have made a friend tonight."  
"You are too kind, sir," MC managed.  
"Oh! You are a strange one!" Jin laughed, "I am glad you have met you, indeed! Where did you say you were from?"  
"A small village hardly any soul has heard of. Lotuscape."  
"Ah yes. After today, I will be certain to pay a visit sometime."  
Prince Jin turned to MC.  
"Afu, prepare the bedroom for our guest. And make sure you run a warm bath when Mister Wong is ready. I am certain he needs to have one after such a long journey. Do as he asks of you. Do not force me to discipline you for misconduct."

"Yes, your Highness," she said.  
"May I also be bold to ask for some additional food later tonight?" Yin Zhen asked, "I have quite a large appetite."  
"Yes. You may," Prince Jin nodded, turning back to MC, "Afu, whatever my guest wants please bring to him when he requests it."  
"Yes, your Highness," she said.  
"Anything else?" Prince Jin asked looking at Yin Zhen.  
"If I think of anything else, will Afu know where to find it?" he asked.  
"As long as it's within my possession and her access, yes you can ask her," Jin replied.  
"The next time I visit, I will be sure to return your generosity," Yin Zhen said.  
"You had better."  
Both men laughed, although Yin Zhen's laugh was more sarcastic.  
"Afu stop standing there like a fool. Get moving," Jin said.  
"Yes your Highness!"  
As MC shuffled away, Yin Zhen glared at Jin. No one could call his girl a dummy or a fool except for him.  
"What? Did I say something strange?" Jin said.  
"Not at all. Perhaps she hasn't shared a bed with a man before?" Yin Zhen asked, "She might have been frozen by nervousness."  
"Probably not. Her cursed face....but I'm certain you will make her night. The gods will smile down on you."  
"I will have to be certain to try and be gentle with her," Yin Zhen said.  
"Oh, you don't have to be concerned about that. Just enjoy yourself and let her take care of you my friend."  
"Good advice," the Fourth Prince said, deciding not to say anything else, "So anyway, what were we talking about before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am going away from the canonical story at the present moment. I may make up for it to "catch up" to the main story at a later time. This idea came into my mind due to previous research and I could not stop thinking about it. I hope you all enjoy the following smut chapters to come!


	57. Passionate Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter
> 
> Part 1 of the passionate reunion between Yin Zhen and his lover, MC.

A short time later, MC came back to lead Yin Zhen to the bedroom. MC's heart was hammering in her chest as she continued to remain calm to not rouse suspicion. She couldn't imagine how her lover felt. They had been spending a lot of time together indirectly and not being able to touch or even glance at each other had been driving her insane.

She had made sure to prepare all that she could: she brought in massage oil, exotic soap, some red wine, and she brought in some jasmine incense to burn. As they both entered, the entire room smelled of jasmine and it made her feel nostalgic. She took off her veil and mask, setting it carefully to the side.  
He embraced her from behind holding her gently but firmly in his arms. 

He boldly lifted up her skirt and grabbed her firmly by her crotch. He kissed the back of her neck and around the sides as he rubbed up and down her lower half. MC didn't want anyone to hear her cries and moans of arousal so she held them inside. His erection became very apparent after a short time of rubbing her lower and upper body up, down, and all around. Both of them were panting, fighting against their natural urges to rush into bed and fuck each other.  
Yin Zhen saw that there was massage oil near the bedside and he broke away from MC to obtain the bottle. It wasn't the jasmine oil he preferred to use, but he knew that MC had brought the best that was available to them. He approached her and leaned into her ear.  
"Come," he gently said, "Put your face down into the bed and get ready for me. I know how loud you can get."  
"I am trying my best," she quietly replied as she followed him to bed, "But you might be right."  
"Good girl," he smiled, kissing her lips. He couldn't pull back from her and their kisses continued. His cock dragon ached and throbbed while he was in bliss from their kiss. She suddenly grabbed his dragon and he held his breath to suppress a moan. It had been so long since she had touched him there.  
"I should pay tribute to your dragon," she softly said.  
"I want to make love to you, (Y/N). This could be the last night we see each other for a long time."  
"We've got all night," she reminded him.  
"Yes, we do," he smiled, "And I want to make love to you as many times as possible the whole night through."  
"Oh, Yin—"  
"Shh....I'm 'Jhen Wong', remember?" he whispered, putting his finger over her mouth, "You can't blow our cover."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, (Y/N)," he whispered, "We can say each other's names as long as no one can hear us. Now, get ready."

MC got completely undressed then went onto the bed. She placed her face down into the bed and braced herself for him.  
To her surprise, he slid one finger inside of her backdoor and one in the front door. He gingerly moved inside of her since he hadn't trimmed his nails. His thumb penetrated her rear in and out while he used two of his fingers to rub her sensitive folds and bulb. She moaned into the bed, not feeling like this for so very long.   
Yin Zhen saw that she was getting very wet. He wanted her to be completely relaxed before he tried to penetrate her from behind. It had been over a year and wanted to ease into things.   
"Jhen. I'm ready," she said.  
Yin Zhen hoped that she was ready as he removed his fingers and used his other thumb to penetrate her back door. She moaned into the bed once more. He increased his thrusting inside of her backdoor and she began to move herself back and forth to encourage him to come inside of her.  
He stood up from bed to put more oil inside of her before finally coating his cock dragon.  
He gently inserted himself and she cried out into the bed.  
Moments later, he could not help but pant and gasp as he orgasmed inside of her. It happened so fast and suddenly from his over stimulation. He couldn't help himself because she drove him insane. He rubbed her hips, stomach (or lack thereof), and rump and he came down from his high.   
"This won't be the last of tonight," he promised her.  
\---

After a hot bath, Yin Zhen and MC ate some food and drank wine. They talked and laughed like old times. Yin Zhen revealed that he had requested more food so that he could feed her. MC was touched by his concern, and he promised her a large feast when she returned to the palace.  
"The Prince likes women very thin in his palace. Even me, 'Afu'," she explained.  
"I can send for some of my men to bring you food from back home if you wish it," he said.  
"No. It's too risky. Your Father's men have spies in the palace."  
"If that's the case, then he will know I have been here," Yin Zhen smirked, "But at this point, I don't care. Losing you...has made me realize what is important."  
"Me too. I sometimes wish I could take back the past—" MC couldn't help but start choking up.  
"Shhh...." he said, kissing her eyes, "It's okay, girl. Come here and sit on my lap," he comforted her as she quickly sat in his lap for a snuggle and comfort, "Since you feel bad, why don't you tell me now?"  
MC quietly told Yin Zhen everything. From the dragon and the bronze mirror, to the threat of her life on the line, to who her true family were, why she lied about her family, telling his Father that her reason for entering the palace was because she had fallen in love with him at "first sight", a brief summary of her mission without revealing too much information, and his father threatening to kill her if she told a soul about her reason for being in Western Liang.  
"So, that's why you couldn't tell me. I figured out later that it must have been something like that," he said.  
"One of your men...they told me...what else has been going on."  
"Yes," he nodded, "I could be 'awarded' a consort, soon. Although, once he finds out I have been here, I could lose my status as Crown Prince."  
"If it's my fault, I am sorry."  
"It doesn't matter. I will walk away from the throne if it means I will have you in my life. I love you, (Y/N)."  
"I love you too, Yin Zhen," she said in his ear.  
He kissed her then gazed into her eyes.  
"There is one more thing I must tell you..." he said nervously.  
"Yes?"  
With a deep breath, Yin Zhen began to recount his suicide attempt. She had the right to know the truth. MC cried softly and clung onto Yin Zhen tightly.  
"Promise me you will never try do to that again," she begged him, "You must live on without me if something happens to me."  
"I promise. You have my vow and word," he said.  
MC began to kiss his pain away up and down his neck over his collarbone, and down his chest....

\----

MC was bound and gagged by Yin Zhen as he leaned into her feminine escape, clung onto her legs, and licked and suckled her. He knew how loud she got when giving her oral sex and took every precaution with her. Especially tonight. She couldn't gyrate upwards like she usually did with him so he had to listen to her whimpers, moans, and muffled cries to determine when she had enough. He couldn't stop licking, suckling, and teasing her. He only stopped to catch his breath before going back down over her. A gush of arousal rushed into his mouth as she moaned and cried in an orgasm. It had been so long since she felt like this.  
She began to feel numb everywhere until he sucked at just the right spot and she couldn't help but let her second orgasm take over her mind and body. Nothing else mattered except that she was coming, and hard. She whimpered when he over stimulated her and he would pull back to let her calm down. As soon as she was calm, he went all in and pleasured her. Before she knew it, she was coming again. She panted and gasped as a third powerful orgasm washed over her. She whimpered as he gently licked her until he built up another orgasm inside of her. She moaned in erotic abandon as she came a fourth time. The power of each orgasm was fading but her contractions lasted for what seemed longer and longer. The fifth time, she felt as if she was having an out of body experience.  
Yin Zhen finally pulled back and left her alone. After a period of time, he untied her body and ungagged her.  
"Are you ready for what's next?" he asked her, seductively.  
"I can't take it anymore," she moaned.   
"You can do it, girl. I know you can. The night is still young."  
"What are we doing then?"  
"I will blindfold you and you follow my lead..."


	58. The Heart Strings Pull

Yin Zhen gently guided her out of bed and to stand in front of him. He placed her hands over his chest and then let her go. She began to slowly wander over his body.

While she was still blindfolded, Yin Zhen guided MC to pay tribute to his cock dragon. When she would try to pull back, he kept her mouth over him. He would let her pull back if she was gagging but once she was calm he brought her back over him.  
She moaned over his cock, still overly stimulated from his tounge working magic over her lower regions earlier. He intently moved her over his mouth over and over and she couldn't help but feel that rush of pleasure in the lowest and deepest regions of her body.  
When he noticed her reaction to giving him tribute, that caused him to come in her mouth. He closed his eyes as he kept a firm grip over the back of her head and they both panted and suppressed further moans. MC untied her blindfold before standing up.

MC went and laid in the bed, completely spent. She ached everywhere but felt completely at ease for the first time in months. Yin Zhen joined her in bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Soon, he noticed that she had fallen fast asleep.  
"Dummy," he muttered as he rubbed and caressed her side. He could only imagine what she had been through to be this exhausted. Even when serving him as a maid and a page in his palace she didn't fall asleep right away from their antics. Perhaps he had unleased a years worth of yearning and desire onto her and overwhelmed her. With how he saw Prince Jin speak to her, he frowned at the thought of her slaving away for another man. No one was allowed to push MC harder than he did.  
The Fourth Prince couldn't face falling asleep next to her because that would mean that their night together would be over with that much sooner.   
He decided to watch her sleep for a while before waking her up again. She was easier to move around being thinner, but he didn't like to see her so thin.   
He made up his mind to find a way to stay for longer. He couldn't leave her like this. He needed to be certain to keep an eye on her.

MC woke him up in the morning with a kiss.  
"Its time to go back," she said before she put back on her mask and veil, "I hope I served you well."  
"Afu...you were amazing last night," Yin Zhen gushed, speaking his truth, "You are beautiful inside and you have a natural talent for pleasing me. When I return to Lotuscape, I will ask for permission to marry you."  
"Sir, I don't want to anger the Prince. I owe him since he has sparred me. We should wait until the time is right to discuss this. And be certain you really want that from a simple girl like me."  
"You know I know for sure," he softly replied, "When we get this bastard, I will be sure to have you by my side."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you trust me, Afu?"  
"Well...yes. Yes."  
"Trust me and you will see the result."  
"Okay," she smiled.  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
"I will prepare the bath."  
"Bathe with me again in case you don't have the time later."  
"Thank you," she smiled, gently rubbng his arm. 

\----

"I am very pleased you enjoy my country so much! I would be glad to show you everything we have to offer! You are actually doing me a favor, my friend. To be honored with an alliance with Beijing would humbling. I had no idea your family were so well aquanted with the Imperial Family there!"  
Yin Zhen made a spiral of lies that was convincing enough for Prince Jin to believe. Now Yin Zhen had more time to help MC with her quest. He would face whatever punishment awaited him later. He was glad to have the opportunity to be near her. He didn't want to face not seeing her for another year unless he had no other choice.

"I hope the hospitality I have provided is suitable for you so far."  
Yin Zhen was promptly brought back to their topic of discussion.  
"I am satisfied with everything, thank you Prince Jin," Yin Zhen replied, "I'm willing to pay upfront for your hospitality."  
"Any man who is happy to be entertained by pitiful Afu deserves the best I can offer free of charge. You are actually doing me a huge favor. You can help me keep an eye on her since she tends to not know her place or the rules. She will be far more cautious with an esteemed guest."  
Yin Zhen had to bottle his fury. He couldn't blow this now.  
"So far there has been no troubles. She does as she is told. Maybe you just caught her on a bad day?" He asked him.  
MC was feeling nervous but knew better than to say a word.  
"No I do believe she is a brainless lost cause. That's why I have taken pity on her to have her work here for me," Prince Jin continued, "An old friend of mine, Wei Jie, initially asked to spare her since she used to serve him. Over time, I've come to realize her talents. She is a horrid and ugly thing but also hard worker who at least knows how to keep a slim figure."  
Yin Zhen took a long drink from his tea. He wondered if the Prince was trying to agitate him on purpose.  
"Beauty can come from within."  
"That is very poetic of you," Prince Jin responded, almost mockingly, "The morning has dragged on now...Did you desire to see another play later today? I can arrange for it."  
"I think that would be wonderful," Yin Zhen smiled, holding back his anger. He couldn't wait to one day put Prince Jin in his place.


	59. Heat of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> In the midst of chaos, MC kissed Yin Zhen deeply in the dark and ignited his sexual desires. When his jealousy flared up, he was determined to keep her in his arms and to finish what she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yinying is a rough translation of the name "Shadow"

What was supposed to be a fun outing turned into a disaster. Prince Jin's rebellion group had decided to attack the theatre to bring down their ruthless leader. In the chaos of everything, Yin Zhen saw MC being dragged by her hair and taken away by a thug.   
"Yinying!"  
With that command, Yin Zhen's second most powerful spy rushed to assist the Prince in his pursuit. He knew it was urgent when he had called him by his code name. It didn't take much to beat and kill the man who had tried to rip MC's hair out. Yin Zhen let Yinying take care of the bastard as he went to bring his girl to safety.

MC tried to calm herself as Yin Zhen took her inside of an unused storage room and softly spoke to her. There was minimal space for them but at least they would be safe until the chaos came to an end.  
"(Y/N)," he said, "It's ok now. You're safe."  
MC tried to even her breathing.  
"Are you still in pain?" He frowned.  
He gently rubbed her head and kissed the top of it.  
"The pain is fading. Thank you Yin Zhen, you saved me."  
"Don't mention it," he said.  
Before he could pull away, MC boldly kissed him. She stuck her tongue inside of her mouth and clung onto his body and he didn't dare to move a muscle. When she pulled away, he was wanting for more.  
"Be careful out there. I have to go find the Prince and make sure he is safe."  
How dare she stop their kiss for another man! Yin Zhen grabbed her and gently pushed her closer against the wall.  
"Don't go. Just stay by my side."  
"But-"  
Yin Zhen was frustrated and jealous.   
"The Prince will be fine."  
He couldn't express his jealousy when he had to put on an act but since they were alone he was free to act how he wished.  
"It will rouse suspicion if we are caught alone like this," she said.  
"But I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt again," he said.   
It was partly true. He didn't want another crazy thug trying to rip her hair out of her scalp. But there was another growing reason why he didn't want to see her go.  
"I suppose you will have to come with me then-"  
She could feel his firm arousal pressing into her, interuppting her thoughts. She would usually get excited herself from that, but she instead felt annoyed.  
"I have a better idea," Yin Zhen said.  
"H-how can you think about that at a time like this?!"  
She tried to move away from him, but he pressed himself into her more. His firm cock sent a tingly feeling over her sensitive spot that he had spent hours pleasuring the night before.   
"Danger excites me, remember?" He replied, blushing.  
Even in the dark, she envisioned his expression. She sighed in exasperation. She was getting aroused too, despite it not making any sense.  
He closed the distance between them and started to kiss her wherever he could capture her lips or skin. Despite the louder noises of battle outside, Yin Zhen was loosening his clothing and gently loosening hers. He wanted her.   
"Wait-"  
Yin Zhen grabbed her down there and teased her with his fingers, which silenced her. She couldn't deny that she was coming around to the idea of sex in the middle of chaos. What if it was the last time they could do this? She started painting and shivering in arousal. Last night didn't even begin to quench her sexual thirst and this moment had proven that. Every fiber of her womanhood wanted him inside of her.  
He guided her to switch sides with him as he went against the wall, lifted her up into his arms, and began to position them both. As soon as he entered her, his burning hot dragon made her forget all common sense. It was just this once. This wasn't like the time in the forest, she convinced herself.  
Yin Zhen started off slowly until he found a safe rhythm for him to bounce her up and down his dragon.  
She moaned, not caring who heard them.  
"That's the shameless (Y/N) I remember. Now say my name. My real name. Who cares who hears?"  
"Yin Zhen!"  
"Good girl. Say it again."  
"Yin Zhen!"  
"(Y/N)," he moaned as he started going faster.  
It didn't take long before his cock hit a deep pressure point inside of her and she began to come. They both moaned together as he rode the wave of her orgasm. He kept his exact same position as he continued to bounce her up and down over him. He wanted to try and make her come once more.   
"Yin Zhen!"  
"(Y/N)."  
As she started coming a second time, he exploded inside of her. They both were warm and panting as the air in the room was becoming unbearably hot.  
They quickly made themselves presentable and left the storage room. The chaos had started to calm down and both made their way outside where the Prince was waiting.

\---


	60. A Bid For Her Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An "alternative chapter" of how MC finally leaves the palace of Prince Jin with the help of the quick thinking of Yin Zhen. Now, she needs to find her way to the Crown Prince of Liang without Prince Jin knowing.
> 
> Meanwhile, back at the capital of Beijing, the Emperor gets an update on the whereabouts of his son.

Yin Zhen heard MC sobbing in the distance one night when it was time for her to "attend to him". He jumped up from bed and stood outside of his room and watched MC be forced to the ground with a swollen face, no mask, and no "ugly mask". He quickly realized what had happened.

"You know about this, didn't you?" Prince Jin sneered.  
"Who is this?" Yin Zhen played dumb.  
"Really? You expect me to believe you?"  
"I swear to the gods, who is this?" he repeated.  
"You aren't as bright as I thought. This is Afu. 'Ugly Afu' isn't so ugly after all."  
Yin Zhen acted shocked.  
"Did the gods transform her?"  
Prince Jin laughed.  
"She was wearing a mask, idiot!" he continued, "A very convincing mask, at that! Are you telling me that she wore it when she was attending to you, merchant?!"  
"Afu was shy and we made love with her mostly clothed," Yin Zhen insisted, "I am as surprised as you."  
"I am placing her under house arrest to atone for her sins," Prince Jin continued, "I cannot let such a dishonest woman serve you. Afterwards, I will decide her fate. I have a few options in mind—"  
"May I ask to have her?"  
MC's heart began to race. What was he doing?  
"Excuse me?" Prince Jin blinked, "She isn't yours to—"  
"Hear me out," Yin Zhen began, "Remember that day I spoke about my ideal woman? You had asked me if I was married or was considering marriage?"  
"Oh. Yes. I do actually. Does she...fit that criteria?"  
"Yes and no," Yin Zhen said, "But I...admit that I have been falling for Afu. She can easily become my type."  
"Merchant Jhen," MC teared up.  
"Wow. I mean...it doesn't bother you that she deceived you?" Prince Jin asked.  
"With that beautiful face, many men must have harassed her or, I fear, worse. She must have had her reasons. I can forgive her," Yin Zhen insisted.  
"Why should I gift her to you and not keep her for myself?"  
"Because she might be pregnant my my child. I believe in expanding the bloodline as much as the next man, but I want my first child to be kept in our family in Lotuscape."  
There was a long silence.  
"You two actually...?" Prince Jin asked, his eyebrow twitching.  
"Afu has a way of convincing me to join our bodies as one," Yin Zhen elaborated, "Not to get into too much detail, but I could stay in bed all day with her. I have been tempted a few times to do so."  
Yin Zhen blushed softly while MC blushed furiously.  
"For the love of the gods," Prince Jin mumbled, "Fine. Have it your way. Consider it a payment for the connections to the royal family."  
Prince Jin dragged MC up and threw her towards Yin Zhen. He quickly caught her in his arms. He kept his head in both false respect and not being able to contain the rage in his eyes.  
"Leave before the morning. My men will see you out."  
With that, Prince Jin walked off.

Yin Zhen quickly brought her into his room and kissed her softly before leaning into her ear:  
"Let's get packed and get going. You can explain everything to me when we are far from here. He will pay for how he has made you suffer. I promise."  
MC let her tears fall down as she cried in relief.

\----

A few days ago, the Emperor received an urgent message from his secret spy network:  
"Your Majesty! A message has arrived from Western Liang!" a messenger said, bowing on the floor in respect.  
"What has happened?" he asked, jumping up from the chair in his study.  
"Several updates, your Majesty!"  
"Go on. Tell me," he said.  
"Fourth Prince has infiltrated the Prince of Liang's manor and is in disguise as a traveling merchant. He is working together with the merchant's daughter."  
"Are you certain?"  
"Yes. He was traveling with at least two of his own men and they are also working with him."  
He knew his son was very sharp, but he did not know he was this perceptive. There was only one way he could have gotten this far.  
Before he could summon for his loyal servant, the Eunuch himself approached the Emperor and bowed.  
"I will accept my punishment."  
"The damage is done. You assured me you didn't give him enough information to solve the mystery but he still did. I do trust you, but you must be punished for your failure. I hereby order your banishment from the palace. I will summon a new Eunuch who will take on your name. Your new name from this day onwards is Dazui Lao Shagua. Now, be gone."  
The Eunuch's heart was broken, but he had to accept his fate. The Emperor could never know what he knew about the 4th Prince. Yin Zhen had nearly killed himself in dispair and he could not have the Emperor face losing yet another son of his. He could be called the "loud mouth old fool" but he knew he had acted in wisdom. He had told the truth: he did try to give as little information as possible and he had thought it would have still taken Yin Zhen a long time to solve the mystery of MC's disappearance. He had underestimated him, plain and simple.

Back in the throne room, the royal spy continued cautiously, "What do we do now, your Highness? Your orders?"  
"Speak nothing of this to anyone. When my son returns to the Capital, we will act as if we have no knowledge of what he has done. That will put him on guard, but will eventually give him a false sense of confidence."  
"Understood, your Highness."  
"When the time is right, I will summon him for interrogation and you will find out if he has conspired with Prince Jin to overtake my throne. I cannot have a repeat of my late son's betrayal. I will banish him if he has betrayed me. If he has not done so, then nothing will change."  
The Emperor itched his beard, "I am curious about why he cares so deeply for that woman. Maybe she will complete the mission. At that point, I know my son will demand to marry her. Perhaps she will deserve it."  
"Your Majesty. There is a rumor that Fourth Prince wanted to join the merchant's daughter in the afterlife."  
"The Imperial Physicians have informed me of his both spiritual and mind illness. I don't believe he would sacrifice his precious life for her. He is the son of the son of heaven, he wouldn't do that for a mere human girl."  
"Forgive me, your Highness, it was just something I heard in passing conversation."  
"No need to apologize. You have told me all that I need to know for now. You are dismissed."  
"Yes, your Highness."


End file.
